My Villain, Deku
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: One encounter, Shouto is hooked on finding out who Deku is.A villain who kills but no one ever sees him or so they say. Things never added up and they certainly aren't what they seem.One night on patrol practice, Shouto ends up chasing Deku through wreckage and no one knows where he's at. Finally, he's faced to face with the villain he had been chasing for years. AU Villain Deku
1. Like A Nightmare

_**I will post a warning. One: I have two OC's in this story and I know some people don't like that. Two: This has smut/lemon in it. Three: This is dark and slightly bloody/gore. There is suicide things in this story and it's not going to be pretty. It's not the whole story but it's in here. Let the angst begin.**_

_ It was a dark anddamp alley. Shouto couldn't see anything as he walked through it. He could hear his heart pounding through his ears and his breathing was shallow. He couldn't see well but he could smell something awful and he knew exactly what it was. It seemed so much like iron and the smell was getting stronger._

_He was only in his first year of UA but he had been through enough fights to know it was blood he was smelling. Someone had to be bleeding to death if they weren't already dead. His stomach turned and he wanted to vomit. As he got closer he pulled out his phone for light._

_As soon as the bright light hit the ground... It was a bright red. Blood was everywhere. He threw up on the side and wiped his mouth. There was bloody footprints on the ground but it didn't look like a body was being dragged._

_Crack!_

_Shouto jumped, almost wanting to piss himself. His heart was pounding harder now and he really just wanted to leave but something told him to keep going. His body moved forward but he couldn't feel anything like he was numb. The sight before him was sickening._

_He rounded the corner and saw blood drops everywhere. It looked like maybe someone was trying to make it out of the alley on their own despite losing a ton of blood... like they were trying to stop the bleeding. Shouto covered his mouth trying to mask the smell. It was so awful and he knew he was going to have nightmares for a long time._

_He heard dragging footsteps now. The person was still alive or it was the killer._

_**How in the hell are they still alive? Who can keep moving like that?**_

_The same iron like smell came back again as he got closer to another corner turn further into the dark alley. The blood on the ground was barely noticeable but the smell warned Shouto there was more. He took a deep breath walked around that corner to see what was his guess two gallons worth of blood on the ground. It was worse than the first place he walked through._

_Shouto turned his light upward further. His heart dropped and he almost screamed. Someone was standing there. Their shoes was covered in that red liquid._

_His mind screamed at him to run away but he couldn't. Shouto shined the light higher to see the person standing there almost looked like a ghost. It was a pale boy about his age. His body was covered in blood. Shouto couldn't understand where the blood came from because that was the only body he found._

_"Who are you? Are you ok?" Shouto asked firmly trying to mask his own fear._

_The boy didn't respond. He looked sick and he had bags under his eyes. His eyes were a dull green and he had bed head hair that matched his eye color. The boy had a syringe and a tube covered in blood in his hand._

_He was trembling._

_"Did you kill someone? Are you a villain?" Shouto asked._

_The boy said nothing. He turned and looked at the brick wall then back at Shouto. The look in his eyes... There was no malice, no anger... Just sorrow and regret._

_"If you're hurt I can help you. I'm a licensed hero now so I can help you out."_

_The boy held out a fist and slammed the wall. A sickening crack filled the air then another then another. Shouto winced but once it stopped he looked upward. The boy had climbed the wall leaving more blood everywhere._

_Shouto dropped to his knees staring._

_**'Did he break the wall to climb up with his hand?**_

X

X

Shouto sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat.

_I have that same nightmare every year._

He was in his final year at UA. He was already eighteen with a two months left. He was glad to be in the dorms since he didn't have to be around his father. Even though the man was doing his best to make up for the past, Shouto didn't care. In his mind, it was already too late.

_I can't wait to get out of that hell hole._

He pulled off his shirt and wiped his face. He threw the shirt in the waste basket then grabbed the knob to his top dresser drawer.

Shouto pulled out a worn out notebook and flipped through it. He had taken down so many notes on that boy. Sometimes he would jolt down stuff from the nightmares he had or whenever he an encounter with him on the street. It was a month after that encounter in the alley when the boy marked himself as a murderous villain named Deku because he was always caught in alleyways covered in blood.

Shouto had a secret talent of drawing and he would draw out the various pictures of Deku. He had run into him over one hundred times since the alley and at least half of it was just because he was walking down the street. Shouto had run across him two weeks ago in regular clothes.

Deku had looked like some skater boy wearing a blonde wig but Shouto knew it was him because of those green eyes. Deku simply gave him a wave and a wink infuriating him but he didn't make move to go after him. The boy had a drink in his hand from a fast food joint and he was strolling minding his own business. It was so odd.

Shouto had come across the conclusion Deku wasn't really a villain like he claimed to be. People believed he had a quirk that caused him to vaporize bodies leaving behind large amounts of blood. Shouto had researched most of the missing cases but none of the missing people were near Deku's normal visiting places. The next strange thing was no one ever saw him like he was a ghost.

If they did see him, no one was talking.

_I wonder when we'll see him again. People have speculated he was with the League of Villains or he was the boss of them but he was never seen with them._

Shouto flipped through the notebook but replaced it back in its home and got ready for the day. Maybe it was unhealthy he spent all that time thinking about him but things just didn't add up. He headed for the bathroom where he saw Kirishima and Bakugou brushing their teeth.

"Hey, man!" the redhead said giving him a big toothy smile.

Shouto gave him a nod to knowledge him. He could feel the angry blonde's eyes burrowing into his back.

"Tomorrow we get to go on patrol after class! I love those days!"

Bakugou said nothing as he left the bathroom.

"Don't mind him! He's always grouchy!"

_You don't have to tell me._

X

X

The school day was uneventful. Shouto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He began to wonder if he would see Deku again when he had to do patrol. The school day was shortened for them to leave at two in the afternoon and head out.

_It's going to be a long night._

The next day wasn't any better and dragged on horribly slow. Once it was over, Shouto shut himself in his room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It didn't matter how much he avoided everyone else, they continued knocking on his door. At some point he just shut off his light and used a flashlight to do his school work.

It was ten before he started to feel the effects of being tired. He was glad to be able to ignore everything for just a little while. He still could hear some of his other classmates in the living area of the dorm. He put his pillow over his head and rolled over for sleep.

X

X

Everyone stood on the sidewalk waiting for instructions from Aizawa. It looked like much wasn't going on and people stopped by to take pictures of the soon to be pro heroes.

"Alright, quiet!"

Shouto watched as the man dropped some eye drops in his eyes before continuing to speak.

"I will give everyone a street they must patrol but no one is to run in the alleyways. If help is being called for one, get assistance. Everyone should already know what to do since you've been doing it for months."

He rattled off their streets and everyone broke off. Shouto felt like he was being watched but he couldn't figure out from where but it could be regular people just watching them walking around. He tried his best to ignore the feeling.

_Someone is watching me. I can feel it._

An hour passed by without incident. The feeling was still there and all he could think of is getting home.

_I need to get home. I have this weird feeling like something is going to happen..._

Shouto sighed and looked upward at the sky. It was starting to streak in pink, orange and purple. A small smile appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Now he knew why he had that weird feeling someone was watching.

Deku was sitting on the ledge with his feet hanging off the side of the building eating an apple. A weird smile appeared on his face and he winked at Shouto before blowing a kiss. Shouto glared at him before taking a step forward but he was stopped by a sudden boom. Shouto turned around to see smoke rising in the air behind him.

"What the hell?"

He looked back up to see Deku staring at the smoke with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Its the League of Villains!" someone screamed.

'So... I was right. He's not with them."

Deku got up and disappeared on the roof.

_Oh you're not getting away this time._

Shouto took off running into the alleyway.

_**AmbertheCat: If you're on this story now, welcome back! I was so shocked by the very long review and I squealed with delight! (from Summer) Honestly, if I was anything like Izuku and to come home to Shouto with all his stuff moved in, I would've cried lol I'm so sappy. I actually write on my gmail account and send it to myself to copy and paste. Also I when I'm working I think about what to write, how I want it to go and if it sounds right like something they would say. I daydream A LOT. I'm sorry that things are rough and I hope things get better! I've got some dark humor because life does suck but I make it through the day and that itself is a victory! Just think like that! I sure hope you enjoy this story too!**_

_**Treecko360: I'm glad you liked the ending for Summer and also welcome back if you're on this story! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**Welcome back to all the others who followed me from Summer. I'm already on chapter seventeen of this story so just a warning now, it's gonna be 30+ chapters. I just couldn't wait til tomorrow to post this! I'll probably post this three to four times a week too since I'm so far ahead. Have a great Friday!**_


	2. The Chase

Shouto looked around the roof of the building where Deku had been standing on. He wasn't there anymore making him angry and annoyed. He wasn't going to fight him or even try to arrest him... He wanted to talk to him and know more. He needed to know if he was right or wrong about his hunch.

Shouto wanted to move on about his life but Deku filled his thoughts constantly.

"Are you trying to follow me?"

The voice broke his thoughts. Shouto looked over to see where the timid voice came from.

"Do you not understand words or did I ask something weird?"

"You're Deku."

Deku stood there with dressed in a nice suit and a white button up shirt underneath. His shoes were a bright red color. He had a bright red tie matching his shoes and gloves the same color. He looked adorably innocent and it was the first time Shouto was actually face to face with him.

"I know that, thanks. Are you really that dense darling?"

_Darling?_

"I need to get out of here since you're just going to stare," he said scratching his unruly hair looking at the smoke, "There's people who are probably going to go after me if they see me."

"I have things I want to ask you."

"Shouto Todoroki, it is a pleasure to meet you in person but I don't do interviews."

Shouto grabbed his hand as he went to leave.

"You aren't leaving."

Deku sighed then groaned as he looked at the sky.

"Darling, I must take my leave. Seriously..."

"Then tell me why you're in such a hurry."

"The League of Villains. Tomura has been after me since last year. Maybe longer and I didn't notice."

Shouto let go of his hand.

"Nomu hasn't found him either. I wonder where he ran too? I saw him up here."

The color drained from Deku's face. He took off running and leaped off the edge of the building they were on. Shouto chased after him earning him a dirty look when Deku looked back at him. Shouto glanced back to see some villains on the roof top.

_Maybe he wasn't kidding they were after him. Are they really going to cause problems just so he comes out?_

Shouto returned his attention to Deku who paused on the ledge of the fourth building down. He jumped straight down making Shouto choke on the air he just tried breathing in.

_What the fuck?! Is he nuts?!_

The cement under Deku's feet caved in from the impact of his landing. Shouto watched as he took off into the street before removing a man hole cover. He jumped down in and was gone. Shouto went after him. He knew better than to go after the League of Villains but he could still go after Deku.

The sewer smelled awful. Shouto tried his best to ignore the weird smells as he ran through the nasty water. He could hear sounds echoing off the walls making it hard to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He wasn't getting anywhere and it was quite frustrating.

A few minutes of him walking around aimlessly passed when he heard some voices.

_Damnit... They must've figured out he made it down here... Shit... They'll corner me and kill me._

A hand shot out of the darkness and pulled him in. He almost screamed when a hand closed over his mouth. He could see the green eyes that looked like they were filled with worry and anger. His right side started to frost up some making Deku arch an eyebrow at him.

"I would advise against doing dumb shit at the moment. They are looking for me to join them but I can't guarantee that they'll let you live, darling."

Shouto didn't say anything but gave a quick nod. Deku left his hand over the hero's mouth afraid he would say something to get them caught. Shouto felt his heart pound harder as the foot steps came pass the tunnel they were. Deku was sweaty and praying in his head hoping they wouldn't come down where they were at.

"I think he's gone," Dabi said, "This was a waste of time."

"You would think he would just listen to me," Tomura said, "I haven't given him any reason to run from us."

"He's always been the type to work alone though," Twice stated like he knew Deku personally, "He's always slaughtering people in dark alleys. All that blood... Makes me want to puke too."

Shouto glanced at Deku to see a weird unreadable expression on the villain's face. It sure as hell didn't look like guilt or the look of being caught.

"He's a successful villain... No one sees him and no one will talk about having seen him. He only leaves behind trails of blood. I did hear that he laughs like a maniac after he's finished."

"I find it hard to believe he has the ability to vaporize people into thin air. We looked through Quirk Files at the courthouse and no one in town had that ability."

"He could've chosen not to sign up on that," Twice said, "If he had plans to be a bad guy, why would he chose to tell others about his quirk?"

Shouto felt Deku shift and put his head onto his shoulder which he found weird but he didn't struggle. He didn't dare move.

"Let's head back to the surface. Those pro heroes are still up there trying to fight off my Nomu."

The tunnel began to shake some.

"I suppose so," Dabi said, "Let's get back up there and join the fun. I highly doubt that they made it through all fifteen Nomu."

They heard footsteps going away and Shouto made a move. Deku jerked him backwards.

"No," he whispered so low Shouto almost didn't hear.

After another few minutes, other footsteps were heard going away from them. Shouto looked at him seeing that Deku was thinking.

_Is he counting how many footsteps he heard?_

Another five minutes passed and the tunnel shook again.

"You should be up there helping them instead of chasing me," the villain stated and shoved Shouto into the wall but with only enough force to get him out of the way without hurting him.

"Who are you really?"

Deku looked annoyed as he rubbed his temples.

"Are you trying to get me caught or killed on purpose? I do my best to avoid others."

"That doesn't sound very killer like to me."

Deku puffed out his cheeks and whirled around.

"Whatever I do is none of your fucking business."

Shouto smirked, "It's odd to hear such foul language come from a childish looking man."

Deku started walking forward.

"I'm taking you in. I don't know where you think you're going-

The villain took off into a sprint. Much to Shouto's surprise, he was really fast. Some villains were slow or were plain stupid enough to face him head on but Deku knew he didn't want to fight and it sure as hell showed. Shouto slammed his foot into the ground and ice shot out chasing after Deku.

Deku whipped around and slammed his foot into the ground. The cement buckled under the force throwing it upward sending the ice into a different direction. Deku didn't want to fight so he was being defensive about his moves. Shouto was almost annoyed by this. He had been chasing after him for a long time and this is how it goes.

_I think not. This is the only thing driving me. I want answers after that one night. I want to know why it still haunts me._

He had been so wrapped up in his obsessive thoughts to notice the tunnel was starting to collapse. He watched as Deku slid out of the way of the falling debris but he was too late for himself. Rock, sludge and pipes fell down on top of him. A sickening crack filled the air and Shouto finally screamed.

The hero pushed some of the stuff off himself but he couldn't move either one of his legs.

_Fuck they're broken... I think the left one completely snapped and came out of my leg. I can feel blood running off my leg. _

Shouto vomited on the side from the intense pain he felt. He wiped his mouth and laid his head back against the wall.

_This is what I get for running off on my own. I chased after someone who is so elusive... Now I'm going to die down here because of my own stupidity._

He opened his eyes some with everything blurry, it was hard to make out what was in front of him. Shouto blinked a few times trying to get a clear look at what was going on when he saw Deku walking towards him. The villain wasn't smiling or even making a satisfied expression of any kind... He looked horrified.

Deku knelt down in front of him reaching towards his face.

_He's going to kill me like he killed those people!_

_**AmbertheCat: You weren't late! I hope you feel much better and this too brings a smile to your face.**_

_**raimundo gardell: I look forward to your thoughts and comments as it goes forward!**_

_**My chapters seem a little short right now but I promise they are longer as the story goes on. It's hard because I have to break them otherwise they would be too long. Have a great Saturday!**_


	3. Piggy Back Ride

Shouto's head flopped to the side when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. It wasn't the kind of touch he was expecting. He almost thought those fingers were going to wrap around his neck.

"Shouto, darling," Deku said in a sweet sounding whisper, "Are you still with me?"

The hero nodded slightly. He really didn't have any strength in him to fight or even really speak. He felt so nauseous from the pain that he felt like he could vomit again without much warning.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Shouto opened his eyes and stared. Those big green eyes weren't the eyes of a killer. They looked sweet, soft and full of caring... It was so strange to hear him ask such a question when he didn't even know him. Shouto didn't even give it a second thought as he nodded.

"Alright... Give me a second."

Deku lifted all the junk off of the hero's injured body. He was surprised the thin man could lift the stuff up and throw it with ease. He honestly didn't look that strong.

"Ok... Are you ready? This might sting some."

Shouto gave him a weak thumbs up. Deku forced a smile onto his face. He looked like he was worried and nervous like he wasn't sure Shouto would make it alive out of the tunnel but he had a brave face on anyways.

"I will explain my quirk to you. I inject my own blood into your body. For whatever reason, it immediately goes to the areas affected by pain and heals it quickly. The ability to heal is based off how much energy and stamina I have. There isn't much back lash for me for something so simple. I'll just take some vitamins and eat then I'll be fine. You won't even have a scar after I'm done."

"That... sounds amazing."

Deku pulled a small black case. He clicked it open and pulled out a large syringe with a needle. Shouto was using focus from the pain to stay awake. It didn't work well though and he was gone for a minute missing the part where Deku filled it up with his blood then ripped off Shouto's bloody pant legs. The bone that was sticking out of his leg was the first to be healed.

"The healing affects lasts about three hours. So if you get injured again, it'll heal up. If not, it'll turn into a harmless protein. My blood is dangerous for a healthy person. It seems if I give any pain killers, my blood won't work."

"O...K."

Shouto watched as Deku injected three large syringes into his messed up leg and three into the other even though it didn't look as bad. After he was done, Deku walked to the other side of the tunnel and smashed the syringe with his foot. He sat down beside of Shouto waiting for his healing to begin. He couldn't help but look at the weird villain beside of him.

"You have freckles."

Deku stared at him.

"What?"

"You have freckles... I never noticed until now. Since I finally got to see you up close..."

His face lit up Christmas light red before he turned away.

"I hate them."

"They fit you though. You really don't look like a villain."

Deku flicked him on the nose.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Shouto smirked before looking away. His leg was in extreme pain as his leg straightened back up. Deku took his hand.

"You can squeeze if you want. My bones have been broken a lot of times already and it doesn't really bother me anymore."

Shouto gripped it hard as his leg snapped back into place. The pain was overwhelming making him feel dizzy. He turned away from Deku before he puked again. The man rubbed his back trying to help it out but Shouto could barley feel it through the blinding pain.

"Shit."

Shouto wiped the sweat off his face.

"I think they came back again. It sounded like another tunnel collapsed. I know you aren't healed yet but I have to carry you."

"I'm too heavy..."

Deku rolled his eyes and lifted Shouto up like he was nothing. He helped Deku out some as he switched him to his back.

"I know it's not the manly thing to do but it'll be easier for me this way."

Shouto wrapped his arms around Deku's neck lightly. Deku took off running. The dual user was surprised by the amount of strength this man had. He looked so small, childish even but he was quite powerful for someone who looked so plain and normal looking.

Shouto was in and out of reality too much to realize something was wrong with his savior.

_Shit... Something is wrong... _Deku thought feeling fatigue hitting him harder than it should have.

"Shouto, are you sick?" he asked hoarsely.

"No... Just the broken legs that I'm aware of."

_Damnit... He must be sick. Very badly sick... I knew six were a little extreme for two broken legs but... The situation wasn't favorable. This is my mistake. I should've asked him for medical history..._

"How are your legs feeling?" Deku asked.

Shouto noticed his breathing was labored.

"They feel great... What's wrong? I knew I was too heavy."

The villain shook his head, "No... You must be sick."

"Sick?"

He nodded, "Two broken legs is nothing but I have never been this exhausted... I've felt it twice in my life and now is the third time. You have to be sick... Are you sure you don't have cancer or some genetic disorder?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

Deku stopped before crouching down.

"I need you to get me out of here. I need food... I got some stuff at home..."

"How am I supposed to get you out of here without getting caught?"

"If I am correct... we are under the rundown part of town. I was watching which tunnel I went through. There's a man hole coming up. Let's get through there."

Shouto nodded. This time he got Deku onto his back.

"Is the League of Villains after us again?" Shouto asked.

He really didn't hear anything through that pain.

"I think so... I thought I heard one of them call Nomu..."

Shouto jumped and caught the ladder with one hand. Deku was a lot heavier than he looked. Deku helped him push the cover off and Shouto entered the street. Deku got off his back as Shouto replaced the man hole cover.

"Over there... I can make it."

He stumbled a good bit before Shouto helped him the rest of the way.

"Here..." Deku whispered handing him a paper, "Burn it after you memorize my number. You need to see a doctor. Whether the news is good or bad... Let me know. If you are sick, I can help you out."

Shouto said nothing.

"Good bye my darling hero."

Deku disappeared into the darkness.

Shouto's head was swirling in thoughts trying to decide what had happened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone seeing the fifty something missed calls from several classmates. He decided to answer Ochako of all people because she was actually the nicest one. He hit send and sprinted for the meet up area of everyone else.

_I know I'm in so much trouble._

X

X

Shouto sat in the living area with his phone in his lap. He had Deku's number burned into his memory and with that, it took everything he had not to message the man to ask a million questions. He wished he knew if he was ok. He looked like hell when they got into that dark alley.

_It's one in the morning and I can't sleep. They had given us tomorrow off but still._

His brain wouldn't let him. It kept going back to Deku's worried words that Shouto was sick. How could he be sick? He had been really tired sure but everyone was. He scratched his head thinking back... His time on the track was slower than normal but...

_Fuck... I am sick. Am I sick? I didn't think about it... It never dawned on me once! I thought it was all stress related problems. I'll call tomorrow... Maybe I can go on Monday and see a doctor._

X

X

Deku finished off his whole pizza before opening his notebook. He had one on every single hero. He still kept his original ones from back in middle school. He had learned so much over the last two years, everyone got their own notebook... Even the members of the League of Villains.

He had studied everyone down to drawing pictures that were pretty much accurate. Deku closed it and grabbed the black notebook he had for Shouto Todoroki. He had filled up half of it already. It was easy to get info on the guy since he was always stalking him anyways.

There was tons of information on the internet too and some of it unfortunately wasn't all true. Deku didn't really want to encounter him directly but he wasn't willing to let the guy die. If Shouto really wanted to arrest him, he could have but something stopped him. His interest in Deku was peaked.

_I can't believe I called him darling. One look into those mismatched eyes and I was lost._

Deku sighed.

_Everything had happened so fast. I can't believe I almost killed myself again. I should've thought about it more clearly before pumping that much of my blood into him. _

"He didn't know he was sick."

Deku dropped his pen. It made him feel sad.

"I hope he does see the doctor. He's such a promising hero."

_He didn't have too much of a reaction. Did he already know or does he not care?_

Deku got up and headed for his old fridge.

"I guess I wouldn't blame him."

_After all... I hate myself too._

_**I decided to do another chapter because I love you guys so much lol The cover image is mine by the way and it's slightly jacked up because I forgot about Shouto's scar until the end and I had already merged some of the layers but it's there lol**_


	4. Undeniable

Shouto sat there in the doctor's office. They had forced him to go to the hospital after he told him about the thought he might have cancer. The scans were rushed since he was Endeavor's son but the doctor was sworn to secrecy. Shouto sat in the room for three hours before the doctor returned with a grave look on his face.

"I think I have bad news for you."

Shouto nodded showing no emotion.

"Is it really bad?"

The doctor scratched his head.

"It looks like it's between stages three and four. I can do what I can to keep it under wraps. I think we can do radiation and chemo. That would be the best course of action in my opinion."

"Don't worry about it. I need time to think about it."

"I wouldn't wait too long... If you leave it like this..."

Shouto nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

_I guess he was right. I wonder how he guessed that. He had explained his quirk to me but that makes me think he helps other people. So he knew... So why would he want to be a villain?_

Shouto pulled out his phone staring at it as he stood on the side of the street. Since they were in their last year, they had a curfew of eleven at night. Most it was because of volunteer patrols or internships.

_Do I even want help anymore? If I go to Deku then maybe I can learn about him. _

Shouto punched in his number.

**Shouto: I do have cancer.**

He replaced his phone and went to a small coffee shop nearby. He was beginning to feel nervous. What if everything Deku did was intended to give him a false sense of security? What if he planned to make Shouto think he was truly a good guy and he was aiming to kill him?

_At this rate... I'm already dying. I guess it wouldn't matter._

Shouto ordered his coffee and waited at a table. He grabbed his phone to see that he got a message back.

**Deku: I had a feeling you did. I haven't been that weak in a long time.**

**Shouto: I apologize. I had no intentions of asking for help from anyone.**

**Deku: No reason to be like that. Normally my clients have informed me of their condition. You had no idea so it's no problem.**

Shouto took his coffee from the waitress.

**Shouto: I don't know if I want help.**

**Deku: ?**

**Shouto: If I go to you for help, you're going to tell me about you.**

Five minutes passed and he was growing more anxious as his coffee got colder.

**Deku: Only if you tell me about yourself too. It'll probably take ten to fifteen sessions. So we will have pretty good amount of time to talk. Come here tomorrow around six.**

**Shouto: Ok. See you then.**

Shouto put his phone down. His heart was pounding.

_Why do I feel like this? Maybe it's the end of a long obsession I shouldn't have had. I finally get some answers._

Shouto finished off his coffee and headed back to the dorms.

X

X

After the last class finished, Shouto practically ran to his room to change. He ignored the weird looks he had gotten and continued to do his homework as quickly as he could. He changed into jeans and a dark blue t shirt. No one questioned him as he went out the door.

As he made his way towards Deku's place, he made sure he wasn't being followed. He felt it like it was wasted effort because no one was really friends with him or that anyone cared enough to know where he was going. He walked down the damp alley looking around. The buildings looked like crap but it didn't surprise him that he was hiding out.

There was a door with a yellow flower laying on the porch. He picked it up before knocking on the door. He heard some footsteps and the door opened it. Deku stood there with a opened white shirt and black dress pants.

"You're thirty minutes early. I would've dressed a little bit more professionally..." he said turning pink.

Shouto stared. He looked pale but he had tons of scars all over his body. It looked like he had taken a lot of damage from something or someone. Deku stepped aside to let him in. Shouto stood to the side as Deku locked up the door. The place looked like trash.

"This is more of a cover up. I promise my place isn't that bad. I keep it pretty clean."

Deku walked into the hallway and pulled down a ladder. He went first with Shouto right behind him. Deku must've trusted the hero far more than he had originally thought. It seemed like the villain had put in place a way to make sure his home wasn't figure out so easily.

Deku touched the wall, making it go inward. The wall opened up revealing a ladder.

"I live underground."

"You realize that I could bring pro heroes here to get you."

Deku smiled, "Go ahead."

The hero said nothing.

"If you really want me to be arrested then do it. It doesn't really bother me. No one would miss me anyways."

_Oh._

That made Shouto's icy heart ache some.

"Sorry, wasn't trying to make you feel like an asshole. It's all true though. My mother is dead."

"I'm sorry."

Deku shrugged it off and headed down ward. The wall closed behind them. Shouto watched carefully as he slid down the ladder like he did it everyday. He decided to give it a try and it wasn't too hard to do. Shouto landed gracefully. He took a look around seeing the walls were in shades of red, black or dark gray.

It looked depressing.

"Want a drink? I have tea and you look like a tea guy."

Shouto gave a small smile as he nodded. Deku poured him a glass of iced tea.

_It's cold down here but it's pretty clean. It looks like a large work space._

His eyes landed on a giant book shelf filled with notebooks. He could see hero and villain names on the sides. He walked over gazing over them. It looked like there were more books on All Might than anyone else. Shouto looked over at a desk to see a picture of himself on a page with small notes around the image.

"Do... Do you study people?" Shouto asked.

Deku's face turned bright red.

"I'm... I'm a fanboy."

"What does that even mean?"

"I like heroes and quirks. All I need is enough time to study someone fighting or videos... Even talking to them and I can tell you anything."

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed.

"Those books can be dangerous."

Deku nodded, "I'm aware but I keep to myself. I even have them on the League of Villains if you want to take a look."

"How...?"

"I'm plain and not someone people remember easily... I can hide in plain sight but the only person who sees me is you for whatever reason."

Deku stared at Shouto like he was waiting for an answer but he said nothing.

"Ok then... Well, let's go to my room."

Shouto took his shoes off and laid onto the bed. Deku walked around his room gathering supplies from rubber maid containers and laying them on a metal tray beside of the hero. Shouto felt nervous. He was really expecting to be ambushes because he was the biggest idiot but that wasn't the case.

"What stage are you darling? I'm sure they mentioned it."

"He said three or four?"

Deku hummed for a few seconds, "I wonder if you were in the late stages before the other day."

He said nothing.

"You know what kind?"

Shouto shook his head.

"You didn't do a biopsy?"

"I came straight to you."

Deku sighed.

"I wasn't... I didn't want to know anymore than that."

"Fair enough. Since six large ones will be obviously too much on me, I'll do three smaller ones this time then one slightly bigger each time after that. Up to the ninth session, go see the doctor. You can lie and say you did herbs or something but I don't have the equipment to test it myself."

"What if I don't care?"

Deku sat down on the stool.

"My blood can be poisonous to healthy people. Another thing is, I must cut you for my quirk to work. It reacts to pain first before healing anything else."

Shouto nodded.

"Let's get started I suppose."

Deku tied off his left arm and started drawing blood from it. Shouto grimaced slightly. He didn't understand how the villain didn't find that painful. He finished and wiped off the area before grabbing a scalpel.

He wiped the blade off with a alcohol pad then another pad to wipe off a small spot on Shouto's arm. The hero looked away as the blade pressed into his skin and he let out a low hiss. Blood poured out slowly. Deku dabbed the area with a wet cloth before tying off Shouto's arm.

"Ready?"

He nodded without looking. Deku injected the blood into his vein then the second a minute later then another. He wheeled away to his desk going through a drawer. He came back and handed Shouto a black book.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya by the way."

"Izuku huh?"

He nodded.

"Where did Deku come from then?"

Deku made a face as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

"I know he is in your class 1A. Katsuki Bakugou."

Shouto rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of his presence unfortunately."

Izuku snickered before a sad smile appeared on his face.

"We were actually childhood friends. When he got his quirk he started making fun of me. He named me Deku because I was a worthless good for nothing loser. I was honestly a quirkless loser..."

"You have a quirk."

"I was... Quirklesss."

"Then how did you get one?"

"I can't tell you that. Kacchan doesn't know either... As far as people who actually know me, I'm quirkless. The people I help know I'm not. I am a secret among people who need help."

Shouto opened the book to reveal photos of a younger Izuku Midoriya in an All Might outfit with a woman with the same shade of hair as him.

"My mom died when I was fourteen. I tried telling her I could save her but she died from illness."

"I'm sorry."

"It's life."

"I'm surprised you didn't force it on her."

Deku shook his head, "I can't do it without permission. It feels wrong."

"You're not a villain so why take the name of one?" Shouto asked trying to understand.

"People need someone to hate. So... I am that person."

"That makes no sense."

Deku smiled sadly.

"Doesn't need to when it works for everyone else."

X

X

Shouto walked in the dormitory with his hands in his pockets. He was bothered by the fact an innocent, sweet person would be hated by the majority just because. He walked in the living room to see Katsuki and Eijirou sitting there watching TV. Eijirou turned and waved.

"Hey man! You missed dinner!"

"It's ok, I ate already."

The look on Bakugou's face was pissing him off.

"The fuck you looking at?!" the blonde snapped.

"I don't know Kacchan, you tell me," Shouto snapped.

Katsuki's face turned white.

"Kacchan?" Eijirou said looking confused.

"Where did you learn that?!" he hissed.

_Shit._

"I thought it would suit you," he answered.

_Why did I get so mad? Izuku seems like he don't mind the nickname... It just irritates me. He's probably half the reason he resorted to being a low life villain._

Bakugou was standing now with his fists shaking.

"No one else has ever called me that but one person."

Shouto felt frozen. He had messed up pretty bad now but there was no going back.

_Does he know Deku is his childhood friend or he really that dense?_

Shouto turned around going for his room but the fiery hero grabbed his shoulder. Shouto whipped around, his fist connecting with Katsuki's nose. Blood covered his fist. The blonde screamed in agony, confusion and anger.

"What the fuck man?!" Kirishima yelled.

Shouto stood there stunned. He never reacted to anyone else the whole time be was at school but after hearing Izuku tell him about his abusive friend... It made him angry because he could relate to it.

X

"Ok... In the years you two have been going at it, you punch him?" Aizawa asked looking more pissed than usual.

Shouto said nothing.

"I'm surprised it took this long for someone to get mad at you," he said scratching his stubbly chin, "Both of you will be on cleaning duty for a week."

"Ugh! Fuck that!" Katsuki yelled.

"Fine, ten days for you."

Shouto hid the smirk on his face as the teacher walked away. Shouto went to return to for his room then turned to look at Katsuki one last time. He looked conflicted. His fists were balled up so tight his knuckles were white. It was odd... For the first time Bakugou didn't look angry, he looked guilty.

_**AmbertheCat: The best place to read it is always in bed! get some rest!**_

_**Sorry if it feels like it's dragging but it'll get to juicy parts soon! **_


	5. Secrets

"I thought it would be rude if I didn't bring enough for both of us," Shouto said holding out three pizzas, "I wasn't sure what you liked."

Deku grinned, "That's so sweet of you darling. It almost feels like a date now."

The hero's face began heating up.

"I'm impressed you got that down here with a ladder though," he said smiling, "Unless you used your ice to help it down."

"Am I that predictable?"

Izuku shook his head, "No. It would just be something I would do myself. How are you feeling today?"

"I don't really feel any different. I was expecting a big difference but there wasn't any."

"If you want, you can bring me your cat scans and such. It would help me out a little bit."

"I can do that."

Shouto took a good look at Deku seeing the bags under his eyes and the whites of his eyes looked like they were bloodshot.

"You didn't sleep?"

"I did. I get worn out easily with my quirk. Since you are very sick, it takes more out of me. I think I ate six sandwiches today and four apples."

"That is a lot of food..."

"It makes me hungry. That's one way I can keep myself from dying too. It replenishes my cells with energy anyways."

"Is it hard on you?" Shouto asked.

Deku shrugged, "Sometimes."

"I can come three times a week instead of everyday."

Deku shook his head, "That wouldn't be wise on your part."

"I've made it this far, I should be fine."

The green haired man made a weird face. He wasn't convinced things were going to fine.

"I can message you everyday if it would make you feel better."

"Fine but if you worsen, you are to come straight here, do you understand?"

Shouto nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, let me get everything ready."

"We can skip today. I owe you some information about myself still."

Izuku blinked, "You just want to hang out here?"

"Yes. You're pretty alright to me. I can stay but only if you want me too."

Izuku nodded eagerly, "I only have Alice and Sara who come to visit me once a month... Of course for safety reasons."

"Alice and Sara?"

"Alice was a little girl I saved... she was the second person I had saved."

"Who was the first?" Shouto asked becoming interested.

Izuku shifted in his seat nervously.

"The day I got my quirk was the same day I saved Kacchan. Some people had beat him up pretty bad because he had tried attacking them to defend himself. Of course they had hurt me some but not enough to knock me out. A weird feeling overcame me... One of the cuts on my hand was bleeding pretty bad and for some reason I knew I had to make sure my blood got into Kacchan..."

Deku cracked his fingers looking nervous.

"I opened his mouth squeezing the cut as much as I could before it healed up. Because it was so new for I was stupid and only four almost five. I passed out within minutes. I woke some time later with Kacchan dragging my weaken body. I realize it now but I almost died that day and it wouldn't be the only time. I was hospitalized for a week after that."

"Does he know you saved him?" Shouto asked quietly.

"I don't think so. If he does... he never let on."

"That's crazy."

Deku grinned, "I couldn't help myself... Kacchan hated me after that and I vowed never to help someone else without their permission or their parents permission."

"I don't think anyone could hate you for helping them."

He shrugged, "As far as anyone knows and that goes for Kacchan, I am quirkless."

"All those people you helped... They all stay quiet to protect you?" the hero asked amazed.

Deku nodded, "I have helped rich people and poor people. If they can't pay me, they can buy me ramen noddles or something small like that. The richer they are the more money they pay out. Sara helps me with supplies once a month. I pay my water and electric usually but one of my clients threw down a few thousand to pay for the year. I reuse and sterilize some stuff because I can but other than that, I spend a lot on medical supplies."

"I suppose that makes a lot of sense."

"What is there to know about you?" Izuku asked shyly.

Shouto smiled sadly, "Not much I'm afraid. Just some dark family secrets is all."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "Is it the cause of that scar on your left side?"

The hero nodded quietly.

"You don't have to tell me. We all have dark secrets."

"You too? Besides being a villain for people to hate?"

Izuku nodded slowly. He took another bite of his pizza.

"Remember that night you found me?"

Shouto could never forget that. He nodded.

"That was the same night I helped Alice."

Deku wiped his hands.

"I was lonely and hurting. My mother was gone and my dad was overseas but I couldn't even tell you what he was doing anymore. I was fed up with it all. I was in the middle of killing myself when I heard Sara screaming."

"W-what?"

"You shouldn't be that surprised."

But he was. Someone who was so kind and gentle...

"There's a few ways I can actually die. I knew blood loss was the easiest way. I hooked up a line to the vein in my neck and started bleeding out in the alley. It takes a while for me since my body can heal itself rapidly but I knew I was very close when I heard Sara's screams.

"Despite the fact I was blacking out, I felt my body move. I ripped the tube out of my neck and ran. I came across a woman holding her almost dead eight year old. Sara stared at me with pleading eyes. I literally would die trying to help Alice but I did it anyways. My body had replenished my blood faster than a normal person so it made it possible for me to help."

Izuku took a drink of his water.

"Alice was seconds away from death. She had been tortured almost to death for fun. The bad guys were already gone. Sara had assumed I was assaulted by those men but I told her the truth when her daughter was more lively. She cried for me and hugged me tight. She told me she was sorry. Alice and Sara saved my life that night."

Shouto's eyes stung with tears.

"I had broken several bones and each time they became stronger but I think that's more because it's my body. I needed to become stronger. I had to protect myself so I did what I could through training myself and breaking bones... My body can withstand damage to a high degree. When I climbed the wall, I had broken my hands and feet several times."

"I'm sorry," Shouto whispered.

Izuku smiled, "If I had never done that... I would probably be a villain. I am a product of my past but I have moved past it. That's why you're sitting here today."

The hero said nothing.

"You look like you hurt a lot though," Deku said, "Your eyes say a lot."

"Hm."

"Well... This turned into you knowing more about me than I know about you," he said laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem."

Deku finished off a few more slices while Shouto sat there in silence.

"What would you like from me?" he asked, finally speaking up.

"What do you mean?"

"You offer your services for something in return, correct?" Shouto asked.

His childish face lit up with embarrassment, "No, no! Don't worry about that!"

"You helped me once already and now you're doing it again."

Deku laughed nervously, "I do help other people without expecting something in return. It's just a surprise when they do honestly!"

"Are you sure? I want to pay you back."

Shouto's eyes were pleading making Izuku smile and sigh.

"If I think of something, I'll let you know."


	6. Needing a Friend

Shouto sat at one of the dinning room tables. He had a hot tea sitting beside of him with carrot sticks and ranch.

"Todoroki? Are you ok?"

He looked up to see Ochako standing there.

"What's up Uraraka?"

"You look like you're thinking really hard. You looked upset a few minutes ago."

"I... I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh! Of course!"

Shouto saw Bakugou cleaning the living room.

"Good thing you cleaned up earlier, huh?" she said smiling.

"Yea."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. It was the first time in a while since anyone held a real conversation with him.

"Sure."

"Are you living in an apartment after school?" Uraraka asked looking concerned.

"I... I haven't thought about it? I really haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, Asui and I have picked an apartment then Sero said he would help us out. Did you want to live with us? There's a big four room apartment and we can split four ways."

Shouto just stared at her like she was nuts.

"I mean- I um, sorry!"

"It's ok Uraraka. I haven't thought about it but you don't have to wait around my answer."

"Alright! We just didn't want Sero to feel left out with two women in the apartment. We didn't want to decorate all girly and making him feel uncomfortable."

Shouto smiled at her making her blush.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile," she whispered, covering up her face.

Shouto scratched his head, looking away. Did he smile?

"Well... Um... Good talk," he said.

She giggled and patted his back, "Good luck with your writing."

Shouto watched her walk away and he saw Katsuki staring at him. The sides of his mouth twitched. Before the dual user could stop himself, he flicked the short tempered blonde off.

"You wanna fucking go?!"

"Man calm down!" Kirishima yelled.

Bakugou shut his mouth looking over at his read haired friend.

"Whatever."

Shouto returned his attention to his notebook. He had been writing down the things he had learned about Deku and what he had observed. He certainly wasn't what he expected. Maybe from seeing him in the alley and all those times in public he had expected him to be insane. Laughing like a psycho.

Deku was a sweet boy with a tragic past but he didn't allow that to make him hate the world even if it was unfair to him.

_I wonder what he thinks about. _

He closed the notebook and placed his elbows on it. He sighed.

_Now that I finally met him, I want to know everything about him. He doesn't seem to care what he tells me. He's like a big open book. I even told him I would tell him about myself but he could read me._

Shouto sighed.

He looked over to see half of his classmates had went to their rooms. Asui, Mineta, Shoji and Jiro. Even if Shouto wanted to sleep, he couldn't. His brain was buzzing with Deku and even then in the back of his mind, his own illness. He had wondered if he even wanted to be...

cured?

X

X

Izuku sat at the coffee shop with his black haired wig on, dressed like a normal everyday kid. He had done well to blend in whenever he wanted but he preferred the suit and tie outfit look instead. It made him look more professional so the people who came for his help took him seriously. Besides, he was used to it already since Sara had suggested it.

"Sorry I'm so late!"

Sara plopped down in front of him. Her hair was to her shoulders and a bright reddish brown and yellow eyes. She took Izuku's hand giving it a squeeze.

"How are you? Have you been using those vitamins I got you?" she asked looking concerned.

"I feel better than I look," he admitted, "I picked up a new client by accident."

"By accident?" Sara said, "Like Alice?"

"Yea... somewhat similar situation."

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"You remember that rampage the League had a few days ago?"

Sara nodded. Deku slid over the other coffee he had by him.

"Thank you!"

"Well, this is my client," he said sliding over his phone.

"Shut the hell up!" she hissed, "He's almost pro and you let him know your secret?!"

"Well, remember the hero in training I mentioned that apparently liked following me everywhere?"

She nodded but she looked mad still.

"That's him."

"Why would you do that?" Sara asked rubbing her temples.

"I had healed his broken legs. I over did it because we were being chased. Well... I injected him six times-

"What the hell! Are you trying to die?! You barely made it with Alice!"

"Well... I didn't know but he has cancer..."

The weird look on Sara's face made Izuku grimace.

"Don't look at me like that. He saved my ass in return."

She covered her face.

"How fast are you going to get rid of him?"

"He came over twice but I did one session with him. He was curious about me..."

"Izu, I told you! Heroes are the last ones to heal!" she whined.

He looked ashamed.

"I think he's more than just sick," he said quietly, "He's hurting. Emotionally and mentally."

Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"You're lonely aren't you?"

"No! What would give you that idea?!"

"What did you two do the second time he came over?"

Izuku turned pink as he sunk down in his seat.

"He brought over pizza and we talked about Alice and Kacchan."

"You want a friend!"

Izuku dropped his head onto the table. Sara patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Honey, Alice and I are like your sister and mother. You are young and it was bound to happen that you would want a friend. Humans crave closeness with others."

"I guess."

He looked up at her.

"He seemed like he was suffering too and I could relate to that. I guess it was easy to feed on the fact he's been after me forever."

"Well, just be careful."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I know I can heal him but... what if I can't fix that? He's going to be a great hero and he helps people. People would die if he wasn't around."

Sara caressed his face, "Save him then."

Izuku smiled, "I'll try."

"I hope maybe one day I can meet him of course. It's about time you have a friend."

"I guess."

"Honey, I care about you a lot and I think you need someone your own age to talk too. It would be good for you."

"Thanks."

"I have more supplies for you. I know you study hard."

Sara winked at him.

"Thanks Mom."

X

X

**Shouto: I'm still ok. Even though I can't sleep. I don't expect you to be awake. **

He rolled over in bed staring at the wall. He had class in three hours and he would have to be up soon.

_Ding!_

**Deku: I slept some but not enough. Body is still tired. **

**Shouto: Are you sure you're ok?**

**Deku: I'm fine. I think it's more because you were so aggressively sick it took a big toll. I should be fine in a few days.**

**Shouto: It has been a few days.**

Shouto frowned.

**Shouto: You seemed so sure you were resilient.**

**Deku: Lol I am but it was like a near death experience. Similar to it but not the same. **

_That doesn't make me feel any better. He should be more careful._

**Shouto: If it's too much on you, you don't have to worry about healing me.**

**Deku: Even if I stopped, you wouldn't see a doctor would you?**

Shouto rolled over in bed again staring at the wall.

_He can read me so well. He is good at that kind of thing. I don' t even want to answer but if I don't that makes me guilty automatically._

**Shouto: Why would you say something like that.**

**Deku: Because, you're sad.**

He bit his lip.

**Shouto: I don't know about that.**

**Deku: You don't have to tell me but you already know how I feel and what I've been through. I can say... I wish that Alice never got hurt... so I could've still died that night. But my damn feet moved on their own and I was there by her side. Selfish isn't it?**

_I can't deal with this right now._

Shouto shut his eyes tight.

_**So, since the last chapter was kind of short, I'll upload this one too! **_

_**AmbertheCat: I don't picture Shouto being the type to feel self pity too much. Sounds like you need a vacation! I do too! Lol **_

_**Treecko360: I think it's about time someone punched his face lol I love Bakugou too but sometimes he needs a wake up call!**_


	7. Agony

Deku had realized he struck a nerve when Shouto never answered back. He pulled the cup of ramen noddles out and stirred it with his fork. Maybe Sara was right. He wanted to bond with someone who was almost the same as him. Who knew his pain in a way... maybe because he wanted to feel like he still mattered.

"So stupid."

He leaned back in his computer chair staring at the commotion from the other day when he saved Shouto.

_I'm tired of them going after me already._

"I wonder how much more I can compile about them? I have so much already and it's not like I know more after these few years of going after them secretly. I wonder if I should send these in to All Might after all."

Izuku slurped some of his noodles down.

"I could make copies just in case they throw them away and didn't believe me. I am a villain after all. I highly doubt they would trust me anyways."

He spent the next hour going over the footage but he didn't see anything new. He groaned bored and angry with himself. His brain wasn't thinking right because he had the dual user on his mind. The thought of his giving up his promising life as a hero almost made him sick.

Maybe he was jealous because he wanted that life at one point. He wanted to be a pro hero too.

_I am so stupid. Kacchan was always right... Even with a quirk now, I can't do anything..._

_X_

X

Shouto wandered the streets aimlessly. He didn't want to face Izuku again but he felt himself being pulled there.

_I don't know why I'm going back after this morning. I don't like being vulnerable but there's something there. Something that draws me to him. There's more to him. More behind that smile._

That night... Now that he knew the real reason... He felt horrible. Absolutely horrible knowing he called him a villain when he was in the middle of a mental break down, a suicide attempt then saving someone. Shouto didn't feel like a hero now, he felt like a piece of shit. He wanted to make up for it.

_I feel guilty. I'm a horrible person._

The hero found him standing in front of Izuku's home. His heart was pounding in his ears. Maybe he felt like if Deku saved him, that would make the guilt go away. He just felt worse after that text message. His hands balled up into fists as he started shaking. He hadn't had to face anything this whole time like this.

He reached out for the door and turned the knob. It opened right up but only slightly. His eyes started to water up and his breath was coming out uneven. Shouto never heard the light footsteps coming for the door. The door swung open and he was face to face with Izuku.

Deku stood there seeing the emotion running through Shouto's eyes. He had never seen someone look like they were in that much distress besides himself but it wasn't like he ever looked into a mirror while crying. He grabbed Shouto's hand and pulled him in then slammed the door shut.

He locked the door up and held out his arms to Shouto. The hero shook his head at first and hid his face with his hair.

"I'm not here to judge you."

Shouto stumbled forward into his arms before he started crying. He had no idea what made him break down like he did. He never cried in front of anyone but his mom. Deku was a lot stronger than he looked since he held Shouto up. The hero was a few inches taller than him too but he held him up.

"Maybe I don't understand what you went through but I'm sorry it happened. You didn't deserve that," Izuku whispered.

"How do you know that?" Shouto snapped through grinding teeth.

"Because I can see it for myself."

The two of them stood there in the run room for a while before Shouto managed to pull himself together fully. They headed down the ladder into his home. Shouto sat on Deku's bed wiping his tear stained face. The villain reached into his fridge and pulled out a cold tea then handed it to Shouto.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you're selfish," Shouto said.

Deku's expression softened.

"I am."

"Then we both are."

He smiled, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry you have to see me that way," Shouto said, "A hero shouldn't do that."

"Hiding behind an expressionless mask is not the way to go though. It hurts you too."

"Is that so?"

Izuku nodded.

"You might feel better though. I can tell you, whatever you tell me will remain between us... even if you drag into the police station to have me arrested."

The hero looked upward.

"I don't think I could do that."

Deku smiled. Shouto looked up to see he definitely had those soft, green eyes even in the alley covered in blood. He could tell what kind of person someone was just from glancing into their eyes. Oddly enough, he reminded him of his mother a long time ago.

"If you think about it... I could've ended up the villain," Shouto said quietly, "I just wonder why I never did it."

Izuku scooted closer to the bed.

'Tragic hero?"

"More like stubborn hero..." he said sighing.

"Hmmm... I can see both."

Shouto gave him a half smile before taking a drink of his tea.

"My father had this idea in his head he wanted to beat All Might and married my mother because of her quirk. He had fire and she had ice. So, there was four of us. I was the only one he was interested in and when my quirk came... It was hell on Earth."

"Quirk marriage."

"Yes. I got beat up, hurt and humiliated because he felt like he had to train me from the start. I don't even really know my siblings at all and one of them is gone because he ran away. I can't remember how old I was but I heard my mother talking to my grandma about how she couldn't stand to look at me. I didn't understand then like I do now.

"She didn't hate me. She _hated _him. My mother was abused and treated like crap because he had the stupid idea in his head that he could beat All Might. When I had walked into that kitchen, she dumped scolding hot water onto my father's side of my face. He sent her away because she hurt me."

Izuku wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he whispered.

"Why do you cry for me though? You didn't do it to me."

He looked up.

"You didn't deserve that and I don't know what makes you think you did."

Shouto hung his head, "I guess I was ok with it because she no longer was under his force. The abuse was there but he didn't hurt her as much. I just wanted her to be happy."

"Do you go see her?" Deku asked quietly.

"Once a year. I haven't seen her this year yet."

He nodded in understanding.

"I hate using the fire."

Izuku tilted his head, "Why?"

"It reminds me of him."

He leaned back in his chair humming to himself.

"I don't see it."

Shouto arched his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean... That fire I see isn't him at all... It's all you. Endeavor could never be as strong as you. The power you display even if it is a bit wild... It's all you. None of it is him."

Shouto hung his head, "I wish you would've been there to tell me that at the Sports Festival. I barely made it and still got beat because I gave up."

Izuku gripped onto Shouto's shoulder firmly, "I did see it. I may not have been there to see your struggle but I did cheer you on."

The hero looked upward.

"What?"

"I kind of liked you when I saw you. You were strong but the way you use your power... It's amazing. I was so excited to see what kind of hero you would be."

He let his hand drop to his own lap.

"I never expected you to be the one who found me in that alley."

"You think I can still be a hero as damaged as I am?" Shouto whispered.

"Yes."

Shouto leaned forward placing his face against Izuku's shoulder as his eyes began to water up. Without saying another word, Deku wrapped his arms around Shouto as he cried softly.

_Sara, I just wanted someone to bond with... not someone who suffered as much as I did. _

"I think you need a little more than a cure for cancer," Izuku whispered, "I'm here to talk to if you need me to listen."

Shouto nodded into his shoulder. Izuku began stroking his hair softly trying to ease him from the rampage of emotion he was feeling. His heart hurt for the young hero.

"If you want, I can make you dinner."

Shouto looked upward.

"I'm not great but if you love ramen noodles and grilled cheese, I'm your man."

A goofy grin spread across Shouto's pink face before he drowned a snicker into the man's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm poor and I don't have patience for cooking big meals!"

Shouto let a short laugh.

_What a beautiful laugh._

"I think I'll be ok. Thank you for listening to me."

Deku smiled softly, "Anything for you darling."

_**HealSlut: I love your username by the way! I love him too! Such a sweet boy!**_

_**Treecko360: I can't imagine having no to talk too. My group of friends is small itself but damn... being that lonely would suck.**_

_**AmbetheCat: I'm always glad to give you a good morning when I can : )**_

_**Garnet168: I've caught up on the manga myself but on my Izuku X Shigaraki fic I have stuff in there anime watchers don't know about yet. When I go to post it, I'll have to warn them lol I'm glad you jumped over to this story too! I hope you have a great week too : )Welcome back!**_

_**When I first posted this I was a little nervous and it's picked up faster than I thought. I have resist the urge to post it all at once because I am that excited lol I'll probably post tomorrow and I'm not sure about Thursday yet. Have a great day!**_


	8. Encounter

"A few students have seen you leaving for hours and returning at night."

Shouto looked up at Aizawa.

"I'm not allowed to leave?" he asked keeping a straight face.

"Not when it's interfering with your studies."

Shouto looked around to see if they're alone and they were. He always stayed an extra ten minutes to finish work.

"Can you close the door and lock it?"

Aizawa arched an eyebrow but did as his student asked. He returned back to his desk but grabbed a chair to sit in front of him.

"Your grades and performance has been slipping."

"I know and I found out why."

"Have you now?" the teacher said.

Shouto swallowed hard.

"If I tell you... You can only tell the principal and no one else. I don't want anyone else knowing," Shouto said putting his pencil down, "I don't even want my... my father to know."

"I get it. Get to the point."

"I'm sick."

Aizawa stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a doctor... I'm dying of cancer."

The older man stared at Shouto. He knew he wasn't lying since the boy was pretty quiet and kept things to himself. Not once has he ever gave Aizawa a reason to mistrust him.

"Stage?"

"Three or four."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. I haven't went back."

"Shouto."

The hero student looked up to see a serious look on his teacher's face.

"This isn't something you can mess around with."

"I know."

Shouto put everything in his book bag.

"I decided to talk to someone about a lot of issues I've had before coming here and now the fact I'm almost terminally ill. I wanted to wait until I graduated to make a choice but my... therapist thinks I can have treatment now or at least try."

"I don't think you would lie but do you have proof?"

Shouto nodded and reached back into his backpack. He pulled out the yellow envelope and handed it to his teacher. Aizawa pulled out the images of Shouto's body scans. White spots of all sizes littered his torso.

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Fine."

Shouto stood up.

"No matter what happened in the past, it shouldn't affect you so much that you would throw your life away now."

Shouto snorted, "You wouldn't know. In fact, you wouldn't want to know."

Aizawa said nothing as his student left the classroom.

X

X

Deku finished paying for his supplies and was headed home. He hid all his messy green hair inside of a beanie. He just wore a baggy gray shirt and blue jeans with his favorite red shoes. He opened up a can of green tea and took a drink as he walked down the sidewalk.

He wrinkled his nose up. He had a feeling someone was behind him. Deku turned slightly but didn't see anyone noticeable. His only thought was he had to lose them before going home. Izuku continued at his regular, normal pace for a while before turning into a small fast food restaurant.

Izuku stood at the counter and ordered his insane amount of food before sitting down. He picked the far corner where he could see out the window and see whoever came inside. He waited patiently as the crowd outside thinned out. A short time later, he saw him: Tomura Shigaraki.

He was standing on the opposite side of the road. Izuku looked at him and grinned evilly before motioning for him to come in with his hand. He knew what they wanted but he wondered how much they really knew about him. Shigaraki came across the street and walked in.

Deku reached over and patted the side of the table across from him eagerly like he was insane to invite the villain. The man sat down with his hood over his face like he didn't want people to see him. Deku picked up his cell phone and typed a message to Shouto before deleting it after it sent.

**Deku: Whatever you do, either get to my house now or don't come at all. Nothing to worry about and don't message back.**

"Here's your food."

The teenager placed down the tray of food in between them then left to go do his job. Tomura stared at the villain without a word coming from his mouth.

"I have to eat sorry but you're more than welcome to have some," Deku offered.

He arched an eyebrow.

"You know why I'm here?" Tomura asked.

"Not really but enlighten me. I would love to know. I keep getting this weird feeling I'm being followed."

"We've been looking for you."

Deku smirked, "You've been tearing up the city for me? How silly."

"You murder people in dark alleys."

Izuku shrugged before taking a bite of his burger.

"What I do for fun is none of your business."

Shigaraki didn't look convinced.

"I was told to ask you to join us."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"Not interested," Deku said shrugging.

"Why?"

Izuku noticed his voice was becoming aggravated. The man reached up to scratch his skin on his neck but Deku grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself."

The man lowered his hands.

"There are too many of you for me to be careful around. I don't want to have to sleep with one eye open."

"You don't trust anyone?" he asked looking amused.

"Not too many but I haven't met anyone in a while I cared to trust."

"Hm."

"Are you looking for a healer or something because that's all I do honestly."

Shigaraki raised his eyebrows like he didn't understand.

"I do my fun things with a scalpel and bare hands. I can heal them a few times over at my own expense and continue torturing them. That's all. I'm not someone powerful."

"Hm."

"The rumors of me exploding people into puddles of blood is amusing though."

Izuku dug in on his fries as the man had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You haven't. I'll ask again at a later date when I have something I can entice you with."

"Good luck with that. You sure you don't want any of this?" Deku asked.

Shigaraki shook his head and got up.

"Have fun Deku. I look forward to the news."

Deku winked at him, "Same."

He finished eating most of the food he ordered and headed out. He clipped his backpack to his chest to secure it from falling. He walked into an alley way and jumped the building. He heard his legs crack from the strain and force he placed upon them. It was a dull ache that soon went away as he sprinted for the ledge of one building, jumping for the next.

Deku had been running the streets for most of his life so it was no problem getting away. An hour of running and taking different routes and almost breaking one arm, he made it down the man hole close to his home. He popped back out a street away and made it home safely.

He felt stupid for having to do all that but it was necessary. He didn't want Sara or Alice or even Shouto getting caught into his mess. He smiled thinking of Shouto. The idea of having a friend was exciting. Shouto was someone who actually like hanging out with him.

Deku stepped onto the porch and the door swung open quickly revealing the dual user. He had freaked out look on his face and grabbed Izuku's shirt pulling him through the door. He tripped and Shouto caught him with one arm. He looked up to see the hero was relieved he was ok.

"I didn't think you would be here," Deku admitted.

"No one saw me."

"Are you ok? You look-

"I was worried when I got your text," Shouto said.

He turned his head as his cheeks began to color.

"Well... Thank you. I'm fine. I had a small run in."

"Oh."

"I'm fine I swear!" Izuku insisted, "Are you ready for a treatment today? I feel pretty great!"

Shouto smiled, "I, um... got permission from my sister to come out and stay the night. Once in a while I go home and visit but I asked if I could see a friend and she said it was ok. She said she would cover for me."

Izuku stared at him.

"You wanna stay here?"

Shouto nodded shyly.

"I was in the middle of buying food when I got your text message. I hope that's ok."

"Of course!"

The two of them headed down the ladder once again.

_**HealSlut: I hope it's a happy kind of crying lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: I hope that my readers like me posting almost everyday. I wish some stories did that * sigh * . Were your pairings unpopular or something? I like to dive into the kinds that aren't very popular.**_

_**Treecko360: I feel you on that one! I consume 32oz of coffee every night in ten minutes like it's contest to wake up and five days of my week I eat TV dinners at work so it's probably not healthy either lmao I can cook but I'm exhausted too much to stand around an hour to cook food.**_

_**This going to sound like a dumbass thing to ask but oh well lol I came across a story on AO3 that was Izuku x Shigaraki /Izuku x Bakugou but it was part of something called omegaverse or something like that. The one thing I noticed with the MHA fandom is there is a lot of Alpha/Beta/Omega stories.**_

_**I've tried looking it up and most are basic run downs but is that a popular thing? The story I read was pretty good considering I read 47 chapters in one day but I came across a few that were horrible. I just found out about it a few months ago but never really questioned it much until yesterday.**_

_**Anyone can PM or review to let me know more because it sounds interesting and I'm curious. Have a great day everyone!**_


	9. Sleepover

"What made you decide you wanted to stay here?" Izuku asked.

He pulled off his shoes and socks.

"I just felt like it. I was going to ask..."

Izuku waved him off, "I don't mind! I kind of figured you wouldn't like being here! It's dark and gloomy."

Shouto shrugged, "Doesn't bother me."

"Well um... What do people do at sleepovers?"

"I looked a few things up. I guess sleepovers are more for younger kids and teens but it's something I've always wanted to try. They play games, eat, watch movies and don't sleep much."

Izuku scratched his head, "Honestly I don't remember Kacchan spending the night and everything since we were so young."

"He doesn't count," Shouto said looking annoyed.

Deku laughed, "Alright then... What do you want to do first? I do have cards..."

"That sounds fun. What do you know how to play?" the hero asked.

"Go fish."

"Ok, I think my mom showed me how to play that some... It's been a while though so you might have to refresh my memory."

A short time later, they were on their third round. They each won a round and the third one would decide the winner. Shouto was deep in thought looking at Deku's face. The villain was thinking really hard about what he wanted to do.

"Do you like girls or boys?" Shouto asked.

Izuku ripped his eyes away from his cards staring at the hero.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like girls or boys?" he repeated.

His face turned bright red as he tried hiding behind his cards.

"I like boys... I'm sure but I never dated anyone."

"I never dated either."

"Oh, really? You're so handsome."

Shouto arched an eyebrow at him, "My personality is quite a turn off I guess. I'm pretty silent."

"You aren't like that with me."

He smiled, "No, I'm not."

"Well, what do you like?" Izuku asked, "Girls or boys?"

Shouto made a face, "I hadn't thought about it really. I never even noticed anyone either I guess."

"Ah ok. Why did you ask me for then?"

Shouto grinned, "You embarrass easy."

Izuku made a pouting face and rolled his eyes.

"You have a six?"

"Go fish."

Deku drew his card then added it to his hand.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" he asked.

Shouto shook his head, "No. Only my mother but I don't think that counts."

Deku snickered.

"Well, have you?"

"N-no. I haven't. I've been hiding away from people for a while now..."

"What's a dream of yours?" the hero asked.

"What do you mean? It's your turn."

"Do you have a three?" Shouto asked.

"Go fish."

"I mean... before everything else, what was your dream? Do you have one now?"

Deku put his cards face down.

"I wanted to be a hero like All Might but that had changed when I didn't get a quirk."

"You have one now."

He nodded.

"Nothing would change that though. I could never be the hero I want to be."

Shouto fell silent.

"No one wants someone who has been so damaged and I'm shy around others."

"You aren't like that with me."

Deku grinned, "Yea but that's different. I have a connection with you because you kept stalking me."

Shouto laughed.

"I would have to say... It would've been nice to walk in the light... To walk among heroes and be called one too. One that people would rely on."

"Aren't you already one though?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You save people. You give them another chance at life. You do whatever it takes and you hide yourself from the world."

"It's because people would end up getting hurt."

He didn't say anything.

"I would probably be forced to endure laboratory tests and such... I don't want that for myself."

"You think people would do that to you?"

Izuku stared into his eyes without another word and Shouto already knew the answer. If his father could beat him how could he not think a bunch of strangers would try testing on Izuku who would be a complete stranger.

"Sorry..." Izuku said, "This was supposed to be fun and I'm ruining it for you."

"You aren't. I'm having fun."

He smiled.

"I think you can win this one."

"You have two pairs more than me so you win. Want to get some pizza and watch something?" the hero asked.

"Well, I have some DVDs I watch. I haven't picked up anything new for a few months."

"Anything is fine with me."

"Go ahead and have a look. I'll order pizza."

Deku went up the ladder to place the order. Shouto sat cross legged in front of the forty inch TV and opened the doors. The villain had a mix of all kinds of things. Everything from horror down to a kid's movie. Shouto dug through for a few minutes trying to find something that peeked his interest.

He pulled everything out until he came across one in the very back. Shouto picked it up and saw what it was. His face heated up as he saw the two guys on the front. It looked like a gay romance porno of some sort. Izuku came back down and Shouto didn't hear him. He flipped the movie to the back to see what the description was but there wasn't one.

"Oh my god!"

Shouto jumped dropping the DVD.

"I'm sorry!" the hero yelled trying to shove it back into the movie cabinet.

Deku was hiding his face with his phone.

"I forgot it was there! I haven't touched it in a year!" he cried.

"It's fine! I shouldn't have been so nosy!"

Shouto looked up at Izuku.

"It's normal though."

He removed his phone from his face.

"What?"

"It's normal. Though, yours looks more like a romance movie than the crap that guy watches."

"Thanks..."

"Do you wanna watch it?"

"No!" he cried making Shouto laugh.

"It doesn't look to bad. What's it about?"

"It's soft core porn ok? I like romance and such... It was hard to find ones I liked so that was the only one."

"I've never seen one before. I suppose I am the weirdo huh?" Shouto said looking up at Deku.

"No..."

"Where is the pizza being delivered?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"A few houses over."

"I can go get it. Do you have a hat and a hoodie?"

Deku nodded pointing to a black door.

"Thank you. I'll let you pick the movie now."

Shouto dressed himself quickly and was up the ladder. Deku sighed and took the DVD of shame, hiding it in the false drawer of his desk.

_Damn it, how embarrassing. _

Deku shook his head trying to rid of the heat from his cheeks.

"Pizza."

He turned around to see Shouto standing there with the food in his hands.

_Wow, he is darling. Ugh stop that._

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's eat."

"What movie are we watching?"

"Um, Ghost Ship."

"Interesting choice. I haven't seen that before."

"It's very interesting."

The two of them sat on the bed against the twenty something pillows. Shouto had something going on in his head. He felt giddy. Even though staying in the dorms was literally one big sleepover, it was one where he could be himself and he wasn't being judged for it. He wasn't in any competition with anyone.

Once the movie ended, there was no pizza left.

"That was good."

"Glad you think so."

"You want to pick out another one?" Shouto asked.

Izuku arched an eyebrow, "I can but I need to give you a treatment."

"I suppose that's fair. I can be here and watch you to make sure you're ok."

Deku's face started to heat up.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to stay here?"

"No."

He studied Shouto's face but returned his attention to the TV.

"Thank you."

"For what?" the hero asked.

"Being here with me."

"No one stays around?"

"I tell them not to come back unless their sick or hurt again."

"That must be lonely."

Deku shrugged.

"I can see it on your face that it bothers you."

He sighed, "I don't want people to get hurt."

"Then why did you let me here?" Shouto asked.

"Because you kept following me," he said smiling, "I can't deny you. Besides, you seem lonely too."

"I guess I am."

"You staying over, that's your payment for me."

Shouto shook his head, "No, because it was my idea and you didn't ask me too."

Deku got up from the bed.

"I warn you, I'll get tired in the next hour. So if you want, throw the pillows on the floor."

"Ok."

Shouto went through the trouble of nicely placing all the pillows in the corner. Deku pulled out two large syringes and started pulling his blood out. He grabbed the scalpel and his first aid kit before rejoining Shouto on his bed. He didn't look thrilled to see the blade but it had to be done.

"Ready?" Izuku asked after cleaning off Shouto's arm.

"Sure."

He sliced open a small part of his arm then injected both syringes of blood.

"How you feeling?" Izuku asked.

"The same right now."

He shrugged, "I suppose so. You are pretty far so it might take some time for you to feel something better."

Shouto looked up into those green eyes. They were so soft.

"Why are you willing to help me so much."

Deku tried to avoid his gaze but Shouto grabbed his chin.

"Why are you asking me that?" he whispered.

"I want to know... Because it's important."

Izuku let out a shaky sigh, "That day in the tunnel... Half of me wanted to leave you because I was afraid the League was after me. The other half screamed at me to help you despite the fact you were a hero. It was a risk and before I knew, I was back in front of you assessing the damage and trying to fix you."

Shouto bumped his forehead against Izuku's.

"I'm not sure how to feel but thank you."

They stared at each other blushing.

Just as Izuku predicted, he was out within the hour. He had taken two vitamins, drank three bottles of water and laid down on the bed watching a super old cartoon called Samurai Cats. Shouto was on the edge of the bed watching the TV. He rolled back over to look at the sleeping figure that was a few inches away from him.

_He looks more pale and tired than I thought he would. He almost sounds like he's breathing heavy. Should I wake him up?_

Shouto stayed awake for another hour to make sure Deku was ok while he was sleeping. He scooted closer to the villain, slinging an arm over him so he could make sure he was breathing. He closed his eyes and he was gone within minutes. It was a long time since he had fallen asleep so fast and peaceful.

_**AmbertheCat: Oh ok. Well what you described was kind of what I read on AO3 and on Google lol When I had first heard about it and when I started reading that story about Izuku might go into heat the image in my head was not the same lol I was thinking of my cat who would go in heat and cry with her ass and tail in the air so I was thinking the same for him LMAO I am horrible I apologize. That story had some added differences but I think it depends on the writer too. How interesting. Thank you for the help!**_

_**Coqulioct: Lmao no need to apologize! If you read eight chapters in one go then I'm doing something right! Fluff is the best and my favorite! I'm glad to have you and thank you!**_

_**I was writing yesterday and I hurt my own feelings lol how horrible to do that. I just started chapter 23 while I was at work. I type stuff on my phone and email myself then copy and paste. Have a great day everyone!**_


	10. Meeting Mom

Deku's eyes opened to see a sleeping Shouto barely an inch from his face.

_OH MY GOD WHY IS HE SO CLOSE!_

He became aware the hero's arm was around him and that their legs were tangled together.

_What the fuck! I know I'm out of it but did we do something last night? I don't remember doing anything!_

He looked down and his clothes were still on. Shouto's pj's were still on.

_What do I do here? Would he be embarrassed to know we are laying together like this? Does he like me? No, no... he's a hero. There's no way._

"Shouto?" he whispered hoping he would wake right up.

"Mmm."

The sleeping boy pulled Izuku closer making him squeak. Deku's face was in Shouto's shoulder. Not ever in his life did Deku think he could be more embarrassed. He just woke up and he was hard. He really didn't want the sleeping boy to feel that of all things.

"Five more minutes."

"O-ok."

_I don't think he realizes where he's at..._

Fifteen minutes pass but the hero didn't want to wake up. Izuku had sighed, understanding his fate was to just lay with Shouto clinging to him until he woke up on his own. Deku closed his eyes trying to relax again. Suddenly, a loud shrill went through the air. Shouto's head raised up looking around wildly. He saw that he was holding Deku.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind," Izuku whispered before realizing what he had said.

"Oh."

"You might want to answer your phone."

"Yes."

Shouto answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"_It's eleven already... Are you coming home yet?" _Fuyumi asked.

"Do I... Do I have too?"

"_Oh, it's like that huh?"_

"Like what?"

"_Is your friend a boy or a girl?"_

"The first choice."

"_Ah ok... Is it a boy you like?"_

Shouto's face turned pink.

"_I'm only asking because you were red when you were asking. I felt like if I told you no, you would cry or something."_

"I don't think I would've done that."

"_Either way... Do you want me to give you permission again? Dad hasn't looked for you. I told him you went out training with a friend. I know you have me as one of your guardians for UA."_

Shouto looked over at Deku. He looked exhausted and he still looked a little pale.

"Give me a second."

Shouto muted his cellphone.

"Would you like me to stay again?"

Deku blinked, "What?"

"Do you want me to stay? I can stay until about two and then I would have to return to UA tomorrow."

Deku blushed and nodded without saying another word. Shouto smiled and unmuted his phone.

"I'm staying again. Is ok if I go straight to UA after I leave here?"

"_Of course! Just let me know when you reach the school so I know you're ok."_

"Ok, thank you. Love you, bye."

"_Love you, bye."_

"She sounds nice."

"I guess so. She'll do whatever I ask honestly."

"Oh."

"So, what do we do today?"

"Um... I don't know. I need to eat... A lot."

"You want to go out?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would have to change everything and be in disguise... Is that ok with you?"

Shouto nodded.

It took him thirty minutes to dress and change himself into a completely different person. He had used a temporary dye that changed his hair to a bright blue and he put in yellow contacts. He really looked like someone else. He had on baggy camo pants and a white shirt.

"You definitely look different. Your red shoes and freckles are the give away though."

Izuku pouted and kicked off his shoes. He went to his closet and pulled out a different pair. They were black and white. He held them up for Shouto to see.

"Yes, that'll work."

Deku pulled out a black, plastic case and pulled out some foundation. He covered up his freckles and the bags under his eyes.

"Is that better?"

"You are really good at that."

He blushed, "I've watched enough videos on the computer to know what I'm doing."

Shouto chuckled. The two of them headed out into the streets.

"You're pretty relaxed for walking out here in the open," Shouto commented.

"You're the only one who knows who I am."

"I suppose that's true."

_Rinnnng!_

_Rinnnng!_

Izuku reached into his pocket to look at his phone.

"Sara."

He answered it looking at Shouto.

"Hey Mom."

"_Hello! What are you doing?"_

"I'm out with that hero I told you about."

"_Really? Where are you going? Are you turning yourself in?" _she cried sounding panicked.

"No! Nothing like that! I need something to eat and he's taking me out. He um... spent the night."

Shouto was grinning.

"_Oh... Someone is lonely after all?"_

"Hey! It... It wasn't like that!" Izuku hissed.

"_I'll meet you in a little bit. When you get to where you're going to eat, text me."_

"Ok Mom. I love you, see you soon."

Sara laughed, _"Love you too!"_

He hung up, sighing.

"Mom?"

He nodded, "She's the closest thing I have to family."

"I think that's nice."

"She wants to meet you," Deku said softly, feeling nervous.

"Is she worried about you?" Shouto asked.

"She was kind of mad..."

"Oh."

"The first time I told her... not now."

The hero nodded.

"Lead the way hero," Izuku cooed winking at Shouto.

He smiled and they continued walking.

"Cheeseburgers or chicken?"

"Both."

"Ok then."

They entered a family owned restaurant that Izuku had never visited. He never went anywhere he had to wait more than ten minutes for food. He texted Sara his location and they waited for her to show up. Shouto could feel the hatred from those yellow piercing eyes of hers.

She did not trust him.

"Mom, this is Shouto. Shouto, my Mom, Sara."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Yea."

"Mom, be nice."

"I have to ask you a question," she said staring at Izuku, "Don't you dare lie to me."

He sank in his seat some.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Did League meet you the other day after I talked to you?"

The color drained from Deku's face. Shouto stared at him.

"They did?" he asked.

"I didn't want to say anything... Sara-

"What did I tell you?" she snapped, "You are to be careful!"

"I was I swear... I had to play along but I didn't agree to doing anything, ok?"

"Is that why you sent me that strange text?" Shouto asked looking concerned now.

"Don't worry about it... If they come after me, I can take of them myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Shouto asked.

Sara glared at him, "You don't know much about him do you? It's hilarious considering you follow him everywhere."

Shouto closed his mouth.

"I know everything about them..." Izuku said, "I'm probably off some since I don't know them personally but I know all the ways to get through them..."

Deku shifted his eyes downward.

"Are you telling you could take them on your own?" Shouto asked, "I thought you could only heal."

"There's a little bit more to me than just healing."

Sara rolled her eyes, "The way he heals himself is different than healing someone else. His energy isn't wasted like it is when healing someone else. In most causes people's bones are healed into slightly stronger for a while but it returns to normal. My son here is different as in his body is ten times stronger than a normal person."

Shouto's gaze flickered over to Deku who looked uncomfortable.

"That makes a lot of sense," Shouto said, "I never thought about it until now."

"Were you keeping some of it secret?" Sara asked.

"Kind of... I just... Shouto, I can take them if it comes down to that but if I do... I'm exposed. I'm not strong like All Might... I just have a high pain tolerance and the ability to heal fast to hit harder. If I take them out, I can't help people anymore."

_Oh._

"I don't want you taking them out, honey. I want you to do what makes you happy!" Sara said, "I love you and I don't want you somewhere wearing a white jacket while they hurt you."

X

"I didn't mean to upset her."

Izuku nodded, "It's ok... She's like that when it comes to me."

They sat in silence. They had returned to Izuku's place.

"I can go home if you want too."

Deku shook his head.

"You don't need too unless you want too. "

"Can I ask you something?" Shouto asked.

"Sure."

"You can really take them on?"

Deku turned bright red, "I keep that to myself but yea... I could. I didn't want to tell you about that. I didn't want you to call me in to help the pros if it came to that."

"If someone got hurt I could call you in?"

Izuku looked at his hands for a second then back at Shouto, "Of course, anytime."


	11. In Return

The rest of the day they laid in Izuku's bed watching movies. Shouto was glad to relax despite the stare down from Sara earlier. Izuku's color returned some and he didn't look so sickly. Deku caught Shouto staring at him.

"I'm sorry," Shouto said looking away.

"Is something wrong?"

"You look a lot better from this morning."

He grinned. Izuku had managed to wash most of the temporary color from his hair. He had pulled the contacts out too.

"Actually now that you say that, you look better too. Less tired."

Shouto thought about it for a min.

"I do feel a little better."

"I'm glad!"

Izuku grinned.

"You just want to keep watching movies all night? You won't be tired?" Deku asked.

"Whatever you want to do."

They laid against the sea of pillows Izuku had set up. They snacked on popcorn and water throughout the night until three in the morning. Shouto fell asleep first and his head dropped onto the villain's shoulder. It was too late to throw all the pillows off so Izuku grabbed the blanket behind his head and covered them up.

He set his alarm for eleven so they had enough time to hang out in the morning. Izuku looked at Shouto's sleeping face that was lit up by the TV. It was nice to see how peaceful it was instead of looking serious most of the time. He snuggled close to the hero, placing his head onto his shoulder and fell asleep.

X

X

Shouto woke up to see Izuku had his arms wrapped around him and they were under a blanket together. He frowned some and looked at the clock. It was ten forty. He looked down at the top of Izuku's head seeing some strands of bright blue. He smiled as he played with his wild green and blue hair.

"Unnhhh..."

Izuku rubbed his face in Shouto's shoulder, sighing softly.

"Izuku..."

"No not 'til eleven..."

Shouto looked at the clock on his wall.

"Ok."

He laid there for the next fifteen minutes until Deku's alarm went off.

"It's too early to wake up," he groaned.

"I agree but I must use the restroom."

"Unnn, I guess."

Izuku rolled over and Shouto got up.

_I am way too comfortable around him, _Shouto thought, _I should be more cautious of him. I can't believe this... I barely talked to my classmates and here I am snuggling with someone I barely know. Who does that?_

Shouto returned in a few minutes to see Deku changing. He pulled on a pair of his plain, black dress pants before noticing the hero had returned from the bathroom. He turned pink and headed for the fridge. He pulled out the gallon of milk and poured himself a glass.

"You want anything to eat?"

Shouto wasn't listening. He stared at the villain's bare back, seeing the scars that littered his body. He barely noticed Izuku had turned around while he was deep in thought making the boy blush. He tried hiding his red face behind his glass of milk but it didn't work.

"Have you seen battle before?"

Izuku took a drink of his milk and cleared his throat.

"That's an odd question."

"You're pretty scarred up."

He ran a hand through his bedhead and sighed.

"I have avoided any fight so I wouldn't have to actually hurt someone."

"How do you know you can take out the League of Villains alone then?" Shouto asked looking puzzled, "Isn't that kind of a conceited thing to think?"

Deku finished off his drink but continued staring into the glass.

"You've seen what I can do to brick walls and concrete..." he said quietly looking shameful.

"I have."

"Think of me hitting someone with the same force..."

Shouto didn't say anything.

"When this quirk was forced onto me... I was told it was just a healing quirk. I suppose that person had no idea what it was really capable of. The reason why I'm so scarred up is because I had tried hurting myself so many times. My recovery time is pretty much seconds. It takes longer to heal a body that isn't mine."

"Why would you do that?"

Izuku looked into those dual colored eyes. They looked sad. It hurt to see Shouto look at him like that.

"I was scared. I was afraid of that person. Then I realized when I wanted to help others I needed to be stronger just in case I had to protect them. You would be surprised how much I can really tolerate pain. Breaking an arm or leg is like getting a bruise. Growing new organs is like breaking a leg."

Shouto grimaced.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself so much."

Deku smirked and shook his head, "No one would miss me when I'm gone anyways."

X

X

"Alright, so this is a small dose. I will need a few days before I can give you another."

The cut on Shouto's arm healed up instantly.

"You want me to stay away?" Shouto asked almost sounding hurt.

"What?"

"You sound like you want me to stay away."

Izuku hung his head.

"You seem bothered by who I am and what I have to do."

He didn't say anything. Izuku took his hand.

"Please worry about yourself, ok?" he insisted, "I will be fine and you can message me anytime."

Shouto made a face but nodded.

"Are you worried about the League."

"Yes."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Shouto Todoroki was dangerous for him.

"Alright. I can be careful for it a few days if it'll make you feel better."

Izuku nodded.

The two of them climbed the ladder upward to the main floor. Shouto helped Izuku to his feet. The two of them walked to the door. Izuku reached upward to start unlocking his door when Shouto grabbed his hand to stop him. Deku stared at him with his heart pounding wildly.

"I um... Izuku..."

Shouto pulled him into a hug. He could feel Deku's muscles under his white dress shirt. He looked so cute and innocent, it was hard to imagine that he worked out.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked softly.

"I just needed to hug you. I felt this weird urge too... Is that ok?"

He nodded against Shouto's neck.

"I don't mind it."

_Do... Do I like him? No, no that's absolutely ridiculous to think! _Izuku thought.

"Have a great week of school ok? I know you're probably going to be tired and such but pace yourself."

"Of course. Bye."

Shouto finally let go and he left. Izuku locked up his front door and leaned against it before sliding down to the floor.

_Wow... I just... Why do I feel like this?_

His face began to burn with embarrassment.

X

X

**Shouto: I made it back to school.**

**Deku: I'm glad to hear! How are you feeling?**

**Shouto: Tired from the walk but other than that, I feel great. How are you feeling?**

**Deku: I feel fine. I didn't give you too much so it'll be easily to recover from.**

**Shouto: Ok. Have you thought about what you want in return?**

**Deku: I told you not to worry about that!**

**Shouto: It wouldn't be fair. I'm taking up a lot of your energy and time.**

**Deku: Helping you if like saving thousands of people. One day, you will become a great hero that'll save people.**

**Shouto: You really think that?**

**Deku: Of course.**

**Shouto: It wasn't very hero like to follow you around like I did.**

**Deku: It was for a great reason though. I am the 'bad guy'.**

**Shouto: I want to give you something in return for your help.**

**Deku: There's nothing you can give Shouto. I'm fine, I promise.**

**Shouto: I refuse to take that answer.**

**Deku: ^sigh^ what do you want to give me.**

**Shouto: Anything you want. **

**Deku: There is something I've wanted for a while and I'm not sure when or how long I'll be alive but I want to experience it once.**

**Shouto: That would be?**

**Deku: Will you give me my first kiss? Sara is too motherly for something like that and she's a woman. But I trust you and I'd like it to come from you.**

**Shouto: You want it spontaneous like or whenever you tell me?**

**Deku: Are you serious?**

**Shouto: If it's what you want, yes.**

**Deku: Spontaneous then.**

**Shouto: Alright. That's a lot of pressure though.**

**Deku: You don't have to do it if you don't want too!**

**Shouto: I would be honored to be your first kiss.**

"Todoroki, you look so happy," Uraraka said.

He jumped looking up from his phone.

"What?"

"You look so happy. Did you have a great weekend?"

Shouto smiled and nodded, "Actually I did for once, thank you."

_I can't wait to see him again._

_**I try to make things as fluffy as possible! I decided to post this one too since the other was a little short even after adding some things. I'm finally off and I can relax! I think it's time for nap!**_


	12. One Phone Call

"It's been quiet around here lately," Kaminari said, "Even the news is boring."

"You're going to jinx it!" Mineta yelled.

Class A was laying around in their living room bored out of their minds except for Shouto, Iida, Bakugou and Asui. They were working on their homework trying to get things done. The last few months were painful and filled with way too much paperwork. Aizawa had warned them hero work consisted of tons of paperwork too.

"Why don't you the shut the fuck up?!" Bakugou yelled making some of them jump, "I don't know how some of you asshole made it this far!"

Kirishima laughed as he shook his head.

"He is right though. Maybe we should study."

"You always agree with Bakugou regardless of what it is," Mina said smiling.

"Shut your face!"

Shouto sighed and gathered his things.

"Todoroki! Where are you going?"Kirishima asked, "I was hoping you could help me out with a few things."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Let him go," Katsuki said, "He doesn't talk to anyone anyways. I highly doubt he's smart enough to help anyone."

"Quit being mean! He made it this far for a reason!" Uraraka said looking upset.

"Whatever."

"I have training to do anyways. Thanks Uraraka."

She smiled and nodded.

Maybe for her, it was easy to tell Shouto Todoroki was acting weirder and weirder everyday. He may not talk to people but his movements suggest something was a little off. He was daydreaming more and he seemed more tired. He was so distracted he had gotten hit with a basketball of all things but he seemed unfazed by even with Katsuki screaming at him with how much of a dumbass he was.

_I just hope he's ok._

X

Shouto sat outside by the woods in his hero outfit. He really wasn't in the mood to train. He did try bench pressing weights since it had been a while since he did it. He did a lot better than he had done in a while. It didn't thrill him though.

_I actually miss him. It's been two days already and he told me to wait until Thursday. I wonder what he's up too._

He kicked a rock that was close to him. The days were dragging by so slow it was almost agonizing. Shouto sighed into his hands. He wondered if he could take Izuku home one day to meet his sister. He felt pretty confident with having him come home and meet her.

Maybe even his mother one time. If not... he could stay with him all he liked.

_I wonder if he would let me stay again. I watched Uraraka and Asui play Uno last night and it looked like fun. I wonder if he's ever played that? I wonder if he's even ok with me being around as much as I am. He seems so excited every time I go over but I wonder if that's just him being nice._

Uraraka came around the corner to see Shouto actually moping. He was making ice crystals and throwing them, pouting. It was the strangest thing to see since he was always quiet. She stood there for a few minutes staring when he realized someone was watching him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked turning around, "If you're going to train here I can leave."

"Well um no... I don't need to train but Aizawa said everyone needed to suit up and meet by the gate. They had some small disturbances."

_Not right now. I'm not in the mood._

He nodded and looked at his feet.

"Are you ok? You have seemed so down this week."

He smiled at the ground and nodded.

"Yea, just a lot on my mind."

"After our trip to downtown, you should sleep to ease your worries. Tomorrow is a new day."

"I suppose that's true."

"Don't worry though... Everyone is on edge right now. They were kind of talking about pushing graduation back a little further because of the amount of problems we had over the last few years."

"That kind of sucks."

She smiled, "There's no rush right?"

_Not for maybe._

X

Izuku laid his head on his computer desk staring at the boring news that was playing on his computer. He was hoping something interesting would've happened but it was quiet... Too suspiciously quiet. He went to shut his computer off when breaking news flashed before the screen. He jumped up almost knocking his coffee over.

The lady on the screen was trying to talk but there was loud explosions going on in the background. He recognized that place. It was close to the ice cream shop that Alice really liked. He grabbed his phone and put on clothes.

He was out the door in ten minutes heading for downtown. Deku found himself half a mile from the battle. He saw ice everywhere and smoke rising into the sky. He tapped his chin. He had a feeling he already knew who was over there.

_How do I get any closer? Should I climb the building and watch from above? Shouto hasn't shown me his quirk at all except when I spy. Maybe that's something he would do for me. _

Izuku hummed for a minute trying to decide what to do.

_Maybe I shouldn't. What if Shouto gets hurt? It was different when I didn't know him. What if he gets hurts though? _

He couldn't just waltz into a battle zone and save Shouto if he wanted too. What if someone saw him? What if it was one big set by the League. What was he supposed to do? What if they were there and they captured him? Shouto would probably go after them and get caught.

He grinded his teeth.

_Fuck._

X

It was getting hard to see the man with tentacle like arms. Bakugou was blowing the place up, throwing smoke and dust everywhere. Shouto was becoming annoyed. His classmate's temper hasn't died down since they started a few years ago. He hadn't learned that his blast were more harmful than helpful when he lost common sense.

"I can't see anything!" Uraraka yelled.

"Me either!" Shouto yelled back.

_The way things are going, he's going to get one of us hurt or killed. All this dust it makes it hard to see. It's hard to tell which direction any noise is coming from._

The three of them were engaged by the same bad guy while everyone else was split off fighting the other ones on the scene. Katsuki was yelling obscene words while dodging the arms flying at him. Shouto looked around desperately looking for Ochako but it was hard to see. He couldn't use his quirk at all unless he knew exactly where his teammates were.

"Uravity!"

"Shouto!"

He wandered around for a minute before he finally saw the pink and black of her outfit. A small smile appeared on his face. Just as he walked closer, Uravity spotted him giving him a small wave. Shouto took one step forward when blood splattered across his face.

Shouto blinked as he tried wiping the red, warm liquid off his face. Uravity had lost all color to her face as one of the tentacles pulled out of her abdomen leaving a bloody hole. Shouto screamed in horror as she fell to her knees then onto her face. Katsuki came out of the smoke to see the bloody mess before him.

"What the fuck happened!?" he screamed.

Shouto could see the fear in his eyes. He dropped down beside of her and rolled her on her back, placing her head onto his lap. His hand was shaking so violently he could barely dial any numbers.

"_Shouto?"_

"I need... I need help."

"_Are you ok?! You don't sound right!"_

"Uravity is hurt... I don't..."

"_Be right there! Everything will be ok I promise!"_

_**Healslut: Awwww that made me laugh out loud but that's so sweet!**_

_**AmbertheCat: It was great nap! I know the fluff wasn't much in this chapter and probably won't be in the next one either lol **_

_**I know this chapter is a little short so I'll upload another one to make up for it! I'm on chapter 26 at the moment and I kind of stalled a little bit but it's ok! I managed to hit page 147 of this fanfiction on my computer. I've done 30 pages in the last three days and it's because I'm getting closer to the end of the story. Can't wait!**_


	13. Deku

Barely three minutes passed by and Deku was barreling into the situation. He skid to a halt and knelt down by Shouto and the hurt hero. He started pulling things out of his pocket then opened his vest. He pulled out some tools.

"Izu-

He looked upward and shook his head. It was Katsuki Bakugou.

"Kacchan, it's Deku."

"How did you get... why are you here?!" he screamed looking upset.

"If anyone comes after us, you have it? Yes?" Deku snapped.

"What?!"

"Do you have it!?" Izuku screamed.

This wasn't the time for them to argue.

"YES!" he bellowed.

Izuku looked down at Ochako who was barely hanging on. He knew who she was since he saw the UA sports festival on TV. She had a great quirk that would allow her to assist in rescue missions. He had admired her quirk and he almost wished he could've met her... but not like this. Certainly, not like this.

"Do you trust me, Uravity?"

It may seem so trivial to ask but he had to have the green light to help. He looked at her with his worried green eyes waiting for an answer. He knew she was so weak but he had to have her go ahead. She gave a slight nod as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alright. Shouto are you ok?" he asked grabbing a tube that had needles on both sides.

He didn't answer him. Deku didn't blame him. This sight was pretty shocking.

Deku slid the needle into his arm without flinching, ignoring the fact Katsuki was watching him instead of being on the look out. He took one of her hands as he pressed the needle into the mangled flesh she had. She flinched and whined weakly.

"You will be ok. Does it hurt?"

She mouthed 'yes.'

"Good. My quirk works best when you're in pain. Right now I'm pumping my own blood into your body to heal you. I know it sounds gross, but it's how it works."

She closed her eyes.

"I feel weird," she whispered.

Izuku smiled as he smoothed her hair down. He wanted her to feel comfortable even though she had to be in pain and honestly it was surprising she was still awake.

"It's working then. Doing this requires a lot of energy. You mind if I have a snack?"

"Go... ahead."

Shouto stared at Izuku. He was covered in a cold sweat but the villain was sitting there calm as could be. It seemed like this was a very normal thing for him.

"I'm going to give myself an adrenaline shot so this goes by faster for us both. You may get some of the drug too but it'll help you too. Would you like some chocolate?"

Ochako smiled and nodded. Izuku broke off a small piece and placed it in her mouth.

"Just let it melt."

_He has great bed side manner. Even though she might be dying... well she was but she's smiling._

He plunged the needle into his arm and injected the liquid into his body. He was running out of time and he normally wouldn't do this but he had to try anyways. She was missing some organs.

"Shouto darling, are you doing ok?" he asked softly.

"Huh?"

"You look pale. Are you injured?"

"N-no. I'm just..."

"In shock," Deku finished for him.

They looked at each without saying a word.

"Why are you still here?" Katsuki asked looking back at Izuku.

"I've always been here Kacchan."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I've been here doing what I can this whole time... I just never let you know I was here."

"You're starting to look pale..." Shouto said.

Izuku looked down at his hand then Ochako. Her skin color was returning to normal and the hole in her abdomen was now just showing muscle.

"Once she gets to scarring, I can stop. Ochako, is that ok? Do you mind some scarring?"

She shook her head.

"What's your name?" she asked reaching up touching his freckled face.

He smiled.

"You can call me Deku."

"Deku... That sounds like a cute hero name."

Izuku looked shocked. Deku was actually an insult given to him by Bakugou. This was the first time he heard anything so nice. His eyes started to water up and he didn't want to show anyone he was going to cry.

"You're a hero aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"I-I... I can be you're hero if you want."

"That's really sweet," Uravity whispered.

"You know... I think you would make a great rescue hero."

"That's what I want to do... Like Thirteen. You don't even know me but you told me the one thing I wanted hear."

"You're really great Uravity."

"Thank you."

Deku used the tail of his white shirt to wipe her forehead.

"I feel tired," she said smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to remove the needle. My healing effects take place for three hours max before turning into a harmless protein."

"Ok... That sounds nice."

She drifted off slowly. Shouto watched as Izuku moved her head slowly off his lap onto the ground. He pulled the needle of Ochako first then his arm. His head felt dizzy and he knew he was in some deep shit. The backlash to being nice and healing a wound that dangerous to kill someone was it could almost kill him too.

"I gotta get back home..." Izuku said standing up.

His legs were wobbly like he went swimming for the first time years. They felt heavy and weak. He was almost sure he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get out of there.

"Do you need help?" Shouto asked reaching out for him.

Deku didn't hear him. He locked eyes with his old childhood friend.

"Izuku!"

Deku looked back at Shouto.

"Yes?"

"Do you need help?" he asked again.

"S-sure."

Shouto helped him up.

"Get her to Recovery Girl and keep your mouth shut," Shouto hissed at Bakugou.

"Who the fuck do you think you are-

"I think you need to get her to Recovery Girl so she doesn't die since you like to cause problems."

"I'll kill you right here!"

"Kacchan, stop it..."

"You don't need to help me this week, ok?" Shouto said quietly.

"Honestly, I won't be helping anyone this week or next," Deku said smiling weakly.

"Good, you don't need too."

Katsuki watched as Shouto and Deku walked away into the dust and smoke that was clearing. He stared down at Ochako thinking about how reckless he really was. He certainly thought of her as some kind of rival after the UA sports festival but of course he would never tell her that.

_What kind of shit just happened?_

X

X

It was Saturday and Deku had refused Shouto Friday night. He really wanted to make sure he was ok considering the amount of blood he had lost. He wished he had Sara's number to have her check on him instead of waiting around for a text message.

"OCHAKO!" Tsuyu yelled scaring Shouto out of his thoughts.

Everyone stared at the doorway seeing Ochako standing there with a smile on her face.

"I'm allowed to come back here but no school until Tuesday."

"So lucky!" Mina cried.

Shouto got up and retreated to his room. Bakugou had indeed kept his mouth shut but he kept staring at him with disapproving and evil looks. Whenever someone mentioned Uraraka, he got this guilty look on his face. Shouto didn't blame him... He felt like it was partly his fault too.

_I need to sleep. The last time I slept good was when I was at his place._

_Thump_

He hand flew to his chest. His heart ached.

_What a weird feeling._

He closed his eyes and rolled over.

Shouto had dozed off without really wanting too because he was trying to ignore the thoughts of Izuku Midoriya. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He jerked awake and looked around in hazy confused state. There was another knock on his door. He looked down to see he was still dressed in his regular clothes.

"Y-yea."

"Can I come in?"

Shouto rubbed his eyes.

"Sure."

He looked over at his clock and it read a little after midnight. The door opened up slowly letting light flood into his dark room. The door shut.

"Shouto."

_I hardly ever hear anyone call me by my name._

"Ochako?"

"Can I turn on the light?"

"Yes."

The light filled the room. He blinked a few times to see her standing there in silk pink pajamas. She had a hand on her stomach and a nervous look on her face.

"We need to talk. Bakugou won't talk to me at all."

"What's there to talk about?" Shouto asked.

"Who is Deku?" she asked quietly.

"What makes you think I know who he is?"

She shifted nervously avoiding his eyes.

"He told me to ask you since you are the one who called Deku in the first place. That's all he said."

"Have you told anyone else about what happened?"

She shook her head, "The fact Bakugou was really quiet like he didn't want to talk to you or say anything about Deku means that... he's someone secret. You've never talked about him before. Regardless of what you tell me I won't tell anyone."

"I guess I'll tell you everything... you would be my second friend and you're pretty trustworthy."

Ochako giggled and walked over to his bed. She sat down all bubbly like and it made him smile.

"Does it still hurt?" Shouto asked.

"A little. Recovery Girl said it seemed unnecessary to perform her quirk on me. She asked me how I healed so fast but I told her I was knocked out and I had no idea what happened."

"Ah."

"I don't like lying but... I had too."

"Deku is a villain with a healing quirk that I've been following for a few years."

Ochako stared at him.

"He's not really a villain... That day we were out and the League of Villains attacked the city? I got trapped in the tunnel with him trying to escape them. The road had collapsed on me and broke both my legs. He healed my legs and I found out something else."

"He did all that?"

"Yes he did and almost killed himself. I found out I have cancer."

"What?!"

Shouto put a finger to his lips.

"No one knows. Aizawa and the principal know."

"You never looked sick but you... kind of slowed down..."

Ochako looked thoughtful.

"I like him a lot," Shouto admitted.

"I can see why. He's so sweet."

Shouto's face turned red.

"Oh... OH! Is that where you were last weekend?!" she hissed excitedly.

He nodded quietly.

"So... can I be friends with him too?"

Shouto rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think he would like that but the problem is... The League of Villains is after him. I guess they want him to join but none of them know he's not really a villain."

Ochako looked conflicted.

"That's why I haven't said anything to anyone. He's childhood friend's with Katsuki."

"Really?!"

He nodded.

"Wow..."

"I can't tell you anymore."

"Why? Do you like him like that?"

Shouto shrugged.

"I wasn't sure either. There's a lot about him that's similar to me... He's charming in his own way. He's smart."

Ochako smiled.

"How is he?"

"He hasn't answered me... I hope he's resting."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you for calling him."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I got to know him finally."


	14. Just to Know You're Ok

"They've gotten close," Kirishima said watching Shouto and Ochako.

Ochako was doing a lot of the talking but Shouto was smiling at her. Bakugou just rolled his eyes. He knew why but he didn't really care and he wasn't going to say anything. The whole thing was just messed up.

"She showed off her faded scar. It looked like a big hole was put through her but she looks just fine."

"I was there. I don't need a fucking recap."

"How'd she get healed then?"

Katsuki's mind flickered to Deku.

_Izuku Midoriya. You were always a crybaby... Then I watched you, followed the stories. You were quirkless this whole time or maybe you just didn't know you had it. _

He had heard rumors for a while that Deku had lost his mind and started killing people but he didn't ever believe it. No one in their class knew that he was friends with Izuku but suddenly Shouto Todoroki did. Something had to have happened recently but he wasn't going to ask.

"I don't fucking know. Shit happened so fast and it was smokey and dusty."

He listened as Ochako laughed and giggled with Shouto. He suddenly felt jealous and angry. Why the fuck was he so angry?

_I've been wondering what happened to that asshole this whole time and I could never find him. No one would talk about him. It was like he was a ghost. He didn't look crazed or angry or murderous. He looked the same. The same fucking crybaby._

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Bakugou yelled stand straight up almost knocking his chair over.

Everyone got really quiet. Uraraka and Shouto stared at him with puzzled expressions.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"ARGH! I know you're up to something you piece of shit!" Katsuki yelled pointing at Shouto.

"Me? We are talking about a TV show."

"He's just talking to her, Bakugou," Sero said looking annoyed, "We're planning on getting an apartment after graduating."

Kirishima and Bakugou stared at them.

"The three of you?" Katsuki asked like he didn't understand.

"Four actually," Tsuyu said with a smile, "It's like a big house but the cost of three bedroom apartment."

Shouto made a face because he hadn't agreed to it yet but he let it go.

"You can even have your boyfriend move in if he wants too and overcomes his social anxiety," Ochako said with a smile looking at Shouto.

Everyone redirected their attention to Shouto.

"Boyfriend?" Mina cried looking way too happy, "I had no idea Todoroki!"

His face turned pink and he shot Uraraka a dirty look.

"How unusual for you," Eijirou said grinning, "One of the most quiet guys in class and he has someone. How unfair."

"Why didn't you say something?" Momo asked with a smile, "We would love to meet him."

"I um... met him by accident but he's so shy and he doesn't talk much!" Ochako cried, "He doesn't come out much! He barely looked at me!"

"Nice cover up," he muttered.

"What's he like?!" Jiro said screamed, chiming in, "He has to be similar to you since being social isn't your thing!"

Shouto sighed.

"He's smart, observant, shy, considerate... Very cute. He's funny, a bad cook but I can deal."

"AWWWW!" the girls cried together.

Katsuki stared at him.

"What else!" Hagakure cried.

"He um... he saved my life twice actually."

"Wow! It's so romantic!" Mina said with a smile, "He's your hero!"

Shouto grinned bashfully and it was like every girl in the room swooned from the amount of cuteness he was radiating.

"Yea, he is."

X

X

Shouto paced through his room listening to his phone ring. He felt like he was becoming obsessive already but he wanted to know Izuku was ok. After the fifth call he put his phone down on his desk and paced some more. He was doing his best to restrain himself from leaving to go to Deku's place.

_Ding!_

Shouto nearly broke his neck tripping on his rug. He fell to his knees and grabbed his phone.

**Deku: This is Sara. Deku is fine so you don't have to call a million times. He'll heal you when he's ok.**

**Shouto: I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about him.**

**Deku: Hm.**

**Shouto: I want to talk to him. Please.**

**Deku: Well, I suppose give him an hour. **

**Shouto: Ok.**

He sat on his bed waiting patiently. Shouto's face burned some thinking about what Ochako had said to everyone.

_Is... is he like a boyfriend? I didn't think about it like that. He did ask me to kiss him as a thank you... Maybe he thinks about me like that?_

Shouto did his best to ignore the anxious feeling he had waiting for Deku to call him. He finished one project that was due at the end of the year and he started reading a book on fighting tactics even though it would be the fifth time he read it. He managed to get lost in it again when his phone rang.

He dropped the book onto his knee and answered his phone.

"Izuku! Are you ok?!"

"_Haha, I'm fine. You sound so worried."_

"I am worried!"

Silence.

"I don't mean to sound mad... it's just... You looked so bad."

"_It's a small price to pay. How is Uravity?"_

"Hold on."

Shouto muted his phone and ran out of the room. He knocked on Uraraka's door. She opened it, revealing she wasn't alone. Tsuyu and Momo were with her.

"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and jerked her out of her room. They ran back to his room in rush. He locked the door and unmuted his phone. He handed it to her with a nod.

"Hello?"

"_Uravity! How are you feeling?" _Deku asked sounding happy but there was weakness in his voice.

"I feel fine. My abdomen is sore like I worked out too much but it's nothing really. I almost thought you weren't real."

He laughed weakly.

"_I assure you I am. I know Kacchan and Shouto won't say anything but you aren't to mention my name to anyone. No one is to know about my quirk either. It's a big secret."_

"I was informed... Um, Deku?"

"_Yes?"_

"Thank you. I really mean it."

"_Anytime Ochako."_

"Deku..."

"_Hm?"_

"Can we be friends?"

"_You want to be friends with me? You realize I won't be able to see you that much unless you're in trouble."_

"I know."

"_I can assume Shouto told you about me probably because Kacchan didn't want to?"_

"Some stuff but not everything."

"_Ok. That's ok with me."_

"Well, you have a good night! I'll let you have your boyfriend back. Talk to you later!" Ochako grinned and handed back the phone.

She left Shouto's room then returned to her own.

"Hello?"

"_Boyfriend? What is she talking about?!"_

"You sound like your face is red. Are you embarrassed she said that?"

"_I-I-I-_

"I'm glad you're ok."

"_I would be fine. I always am. I'm just taking some time from recovering. It was a lot of work."_

"How bad?" Shouto asked.

He honestly didn't want to know the answer but he was curious.

"_She was almost dead when I got there. It was almost like Alice that night but I was in worse shape since I was in the middle... of you know... If you would've waited maybe another minute, she would've been gone."_

He swallowed hard.

"_Trust me, I did see death in her eyes. I don't know how I managed to do it but I did. There's a reason why I carry that special large tubing. I can bleed out faster that way..."_

"I don't want that."

"_I know."_

The hero sat in his desk chair covering his face with his free hand.

"_Are you ok? I was worried about you too. You looked terrified like you weren't handling it well."_

"I guess later when I thought about it, it was like seeing you in the alley way covered in blood. It scared me. I don't associate with many people but she is my classmate. Since she came back, she's been talking to me a lot more."

"_She is pretty."_

"I don't like her like that."

"_Oh."_

"She, Tsuyu and Sero asked me to move into an apartment with them after we graduate to keep the rent cheaper for everyone."

"_That sounds so nice. Being able to hang out with your class after school is over."_

"Yea."

Shouto bit his lip. Izuku would say no to moving in with them so there was no point in asking.

"_Can you come over tomorrow? Sara and Alice haven't left my side but she needs a break."_

"I would love too. Want me to come over after school?"

"_That would be fine."_

"Ok. Get some sleep ok? If you want me to bring anything, send me a list."

"_Goodnight Shouto."_

"Goodnight."

Shouto hung up. His mind went back to the image of Ochako laying on the ground bleeding out. What if Deku had been a few minutes too late? What would've happened? He certainly wouldn't be here right now. They would've been at her funeral already. The reality of being a hero was starting to set in because every single day would be like that now.

It was shame Deku didn't go to UA after all.

X

X

"Hmmm."

Shigaraki sat in his room looking through the video feed Dabi managed to capture for him. There wasn't much to see. Too much dust and smoke going on from that angry hero's quirk. He was hoping to get an idea of why Izuku Midoriya had run into a battle field full of bad guys.

"What is it you're thinking about?"

Tomura looked up to see Kurogiri standing in the doorway.

"Wondering about what I should do."

"He seems determined to stay away from us. Are you sure he's the right one?"

"Master said he erased his memory leaving small pieces. It explains why he doesn't remember me."

"You can just keep trying and maybe that'll job his memory."

Shigaraki sighed.

"The memory loss has to be undone by Master and he isn't going to let it go.

"I suppose not."

Tomura rewinded the video feed.

"Maybe he changed his mind about him being a suitable companion for you."

The villain glared at him.

"It wouldn't matter what he thinks because he was already promised to me."

_**AmbertheCat: There's more cuteness on the way!**_

_**Treecko360: Because he's impulsive lol but yea he sure does know how to be quiet. **_

_**HealSlut: lol**_

_**Foxluna: I think I accidentally skipped over your review from chapter 9 and I apologize. Oh yea, I had to think what would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen and picked that and the fact the video was more of a romantic nature. : )**_


	15. My Thank You

"Are you ok to see him?" Ochako asked.

Shouto nodded as he slipped on his shoes.

"You be safe ok?" she said softly

He looked upward to see the worried look on her face. It felt weird to have someone worry about his well being but it felt great. Being her friend was a lot easier and better than he thought it would be. Ochako was a sweet person and she reminded him of his mother.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"The League of Villains is something to worry about."

Shouto closed his eyes.

_I know that but I have to see him._

"If I need help, I'll call."

Uraraka nodded.

"Bye."

Shouto passed the gates of the school and onto the sidewalk. The air was nice and it was just warm enough outside for shorts and a shirt. He took in a deep breath and continued walking the city not knowing he was being watched. His mind was too busy being occupied by Izuku and his worry for him, he didn't notice the guy in the black hoodie watching nearby.

X

X

Shouto bought Izuku some pajamas. He had noticed he slept in more causal clothes than anything and his home was actually really cold. He wasn't sure if soup was something he needed or not since all Shouto has seen him eat was high calorie food but he had to give it a shot. He just felt so anxious to see him after a whole week.

Once he was down into Deku's home, he listened. It sounded like he was watching TV and nothing else. He walked in there slowly to see Izuku was propped up by some pillows but he was fast asleep. Shouto smiled as he started unpacking the things he brought with him.

He went ahead and cooked the soup in Izuku's microwave. He placed it on the desk and gently woke the villain up. Izuku looked up at him and smiled. Shouto felt his heart flutter in his chest. He threw the blankets off of his body slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"I kind of figured you were napping."

"I smell something good."

"I made soup for you. I have some pj's for you too."

"What? Why?"

"It's cold down here."

He chuckled.

"You're so sweet."

"Is that why you call me darling?"

His face turned pink.

"Y-yes... possibly..."

Shouto handed him the soup then got a water from his fridge.

"What would you like to watch?"

Izuku tapped his chin.

_God damn he is cute. _

"Has there been any major battles lately? Like someone recorded it on the news?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn. Lately it's been really quiet," he said sounding disappointed.

"They captured all the guys in that fight a week ago... Including the one that almost killed Ochako."

"I'm glad!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"When was the last time you showered?" Shouto asked.

"Two days ago, why?"

"You need one. It'll help you relax."

Shouto pulled him out of bed. Just as he thought, he was in a shirt and shorts. It looked odd to see him dressed like that but it made him look adorably innocent.

"If you need anything, call for me," the hero said.

"Ok, darling."

He shook his head and headed for the bathroom. Once the bathroom door clicked shut, Shouto pulled off all the sheets, blankets and pillow cases. It took a few minutes for him to find his linens. It was stuffed in a rubber maid tub folded neatly. Once he changed everything, he checked out how much soup Izuku had eaten and it was at least half.

_I guess I don't blame him. He looks exhausted. I wonder even if he said he wouldn't help anyone for the whole week... would he do that being this weak?_

"You didn't have to do all that."

Shouto turned around to see Izuku standing there in boxers and wet hair. The hero took in the image before him. He was built but not ugly like some heroes. It seemed like enough to make sure he could fight.

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked bashfully with his cheeks turning pink.

"I um... Here, put these on. Do you still want your soup?"

Izuku shook his head.

"I'll have to start another IV later but I would like some time away from being hooked up."

Shouto gave a nod. Izuku took the red pair of pj's and put them on. They fit perfectly well making Izuku hug himself feeling how warm they were.

"Thanks for coming today."

"I'm glad to be here anytime you need me."

Shouto placed a DVD in and sat on the bed against the pillows. Izuku climbed up next to him.

_Boyfriend. Is this what boyfriends do? _

Shouto grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself then Izuku making him scoot closer to be underneath.

"It's kind of funny but your right side is colder."

Shouto stared at him, "I'm sorry. You want to sit on my left side instead?"

Izuku shook his head, blushing like a school girl, "I really like it. I don't like being hot."

"Oh. I'm glad you like it. It's thanks to my mom I have it."

Deku looked up at him with a sweet smile.

_Screw it._

Shouto leaned in pressing his lips against Izuku, surprising him but he didn't jump back. He wasn't going to just shove his tongue in his mouth or anything but he wanted Deku to have a great first kiss. The hero cupped his cheek, pressing more firm on those virgin lips. Deku's lips were soft and warm like he could get lost in them.

Izuku pulled back slowly staring at the dual user.

"Wow," he whispered, "I didn't think you were going to do that now."

"I thought now would be the best time."

Izuku grinned sheepishly, "That was better than I thought. I kind of want to do it again."

"Really?"

He nodded. Shouto leaned in again and gave a more passionate kiss than the one before.

"Wow."

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Both of their faces matched in a bright red.

"Can I do it again?" Shouto whispered and Izuku nodded.

"Please."

They locked lips again but it was more hungry this time. It was needy. Izuku tangled his fingers in Shouto's silky locks. He growled lightly into the villain's mouth before pulling him closer to his body. Shouto felt high off the feeling and touching he was getting and he wished for more... A hell of a lot more.

Izuku placed a hand on Shouto's chest and pulled back slowly. He gave Deku a questioning look.

"Shouto?"

"Yes."

"Um... Do you like me?"

Shouto blinked.

"I think so."

_Huh? Think so? _Izuku thought.

Izuku looked baffled by his answer as his face fell. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"You think so?"

He scratched his chin for a second.

"Uraraka claims we are boyfriends and she offered to have you move in when we get into our four bedroom apartment which I never agreed to yet but I guess I wouldn't mind."

Izuku covered his mouth.

"What?!"

"Do you find it hard to believe someone other than me likes you?" Shouto asked.

"Well I..."

"She kind of told everyone I had a boyfriend and didn't mention your name though. Then everyone started firing questions at me... It was strange though. The girls were all over it."

"Oh my god!"

Izuku jumped out of the bed.

"What if someone finds out?! I never came out to anyone but you and Sara!"

"Apparently I came out to my whole class."

"What?"

"Ochako said you were my boyfriend and so it was like I came out to everyone already. No one seemed disgusted or bothered by it."

Izuku started muttering something incoherent.

"Are you ok?"

"What if your dad finds out? I am a villain Shouto. _A villain!_ Some dads aren't into their sons being gay anyways but a villain?"

Izuku's mini panic attack was a slight surprise. He could heal people and remain calm while bleeding out his own body, also claiming to be a villain but it be damned that someone know he was gay.

"You aren't a villain."

"Only a few people know that."

Izuku went to walk away but the dual user grabbed his hand.

"If you are worried about how I feel then I can tell you I don't care what others think obviously but I would've told everyone about you if you weren't hiding yourself. To be honest, the feeling I got when she said that... I didn't hate it. The stuff we do is couple stuff. I love the couple stuff we do."

Deku looked at the floor.

"I don't want you getting hurt. What if people find out who I am and I can't see you anymore?"

"No one is going to stop me from being with you or seeing you."

Deku glanced at Shouto's determined face.

"Do you like me?"

"I enjoy being around you."

He groaned, "It's not the same thing."

"I kissed you."

"You can kiss anyone."

"There's a few people in my class I like but I never wanted to kiss any of them."

Shouto stood up to pull Izuku closer to him.

"Listen, this is all very new to me and there's no reason for me to rush it but I do like you. You don't have to be my boyfriend right now. Give it some time. I would like to take you into UA once though. To meet everyone."

Izuku blinked, "You can't get in unless you have a student pass."

Shouto grinned, "I know someone who can get you one."

X

X

"Sara?"

Izuku looked up from his book to see his adopted mother and little sister standing there.

"You never texted me."

"I know... I was busy with work."

"You're awake this time!" Alice cried jumping onto the bed, tackling her older brother.

"I am... I gave myself some liquid nutrients to feel better."

"Ewwww!"

He grinned and messed up her hair. She pouted and shoved him back.

Izuku had never met her father because he wasn't in the picture but Alice looked like the man and nothing like her mother. She pale pink hair and brown almost black eyes. She was pretty sweet and she was very smart. She was quite the trouble maker at school.

"A romance movie?" Sara asked placing down a sub in front of him, "What got you into that?"

Deku looked at Alice then back at Sara. He didn't want to talk about it in front of her.

"Alice, here."

She handed over her phone and grabbed Alice's pony headphones from Izuku's bookshelf.

"Go in the closet and listen to some videos."

"Yay!"

The little girl grabbed her mother's phone and headphones then was gone in the closet.

"What is it?"

"Shouto."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of all the men in this city and it's him?"

"Well..."

He sighed heavily before grabbing the sandwich.

"How do I know if... I... Well..."

He groaned.

"I don't know! I asked for a kiss as a thank you and now I feel funny... Uravity thinks we're boyfriends and I don't know what to think!"

"Teenage angst... I was wondering when you were going to get it."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "I think I had it when I tried killing myself."

"Stop it, I'm only teasing."

"Mom, I don't know. He offered to get me into UA to see his classmates."

Sara looked surprised.

"You said you wanted to go there."

Izuku nodded.

"If he's going to break some rules for you, I would have to say... he does like you and I respect him a little but more now."

He shook his head but he had a smile on his face.

"He said he can get me in this Saturday. I don't even know how to act around anyone..."

Sara flicked his nose.

"Hey!"

"This is your chance... Even if it's one time, go have fun, honey."

_**AmbertheCat: Oh yes. Something shocking will be on it's way! **_

_**So, Sunday night I pulled my shoulder lol so I chilled out the last two days watching an anime suggested by a new friend and it helped me through the pain lol then knowing I had hurt myself, and because I am a dumbass last night I pulled it again. That's why I never posted and I apologize! **_

_**I am nearing the end of writing this story and I think it will be finished exactly at 30 or 31 chapters altogether. I'm excited!**_


	16. One Night at UA

_**Big chapter this time, well from what I normally do. Rated MA **_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Izuku whispered to Sara, "I can go to jail and since everyone thinks I'm a murderer I probably will go to death row."

Sara snorted, "You know how many people would defend you? You keep a record of everyone."

"I didn't do it to make people do stuff for me... I did it to know what my limits are and what I could do to help the next person with the same problem."

"Well, do you think you could leave your eyes green or change them?"

Izuku picked up the mirror.

"The teal is really a pretty color... It's not real out there so it's kind of plain. You think I should change my eye color to brown?"

"Honestly, I love the green but we don't want anyone recognizing you. I think brown would be good. I'm glad that hair straightening chemical worked. Here's your glasses."

Izuku popped in his contacts turning his eyes a bright brown. His frames were a thick black plastic making him look more nerdy than usual.

"What do you think?"

She giggled and hugged him, "You look so adorable!"

"Thanks Mom."

"I wouldn't allow you to go out but since this maybe your only chance to get into UA, I'll let it go. You still seem weak but you seem to be doing a lot better."

"I can't believe I'm going to be around all those kids... I don't even know how to be a kid..."

"You'll do just fine! It's about time you get to be a kid! I'm so excited for you! It's a shame you can't take pictures!"

Izuku smiled then it faltered just as quickly as it appeared. Sara embraced him as he let out a shaky sigh.

"I wish Mom was here to see me."

"I know," she whispered, "I know she would be proud to see you how much you've grown up because I am."

"Yea."

"You look damn good in that UA uniform."

Izuku looked down.

"You think so? Shouto's clothes are a little long on me."

"Trust me, no one will notice. What's your plan for when they ask about your quirk?"

Deku grinned, "For once, I'm walking in some place and proudly announcing I'm quirkless."

"Wow! I've never seen that kind of smile before! Do you really wish you were though?"

He looked at his hands, "I do. If I was, I wouldn't be hiding. All of this happened because I was quirkless... I'm sure of it."

"I honestly have no idea what I would do in your situation but I think you're making the best of it. It's rough. No matter how many times you get knocked down, you get back up running!"

He nodded as he looked down at the UA uniform.

_This feels like a dream. I can't believe this... I may not be going to that school but it feels great to wear this. It's a shame I have to give it back._

"Well... I better go."

"Alright, let's go."

X

Izuku broke off from his mother to meet Shouto at the coffee shop that was a few blocks from UA. He looked anxious waiting on Deku to get there. He couldn't help but smile seeing the red and white hair that made Shouto stick out from everyone. He looked so handsome sitting there.

_Am I swooning? Isn't too early to be doing that already?_

"Hey!" Izuku called forcing down the fuzzy, cute thoughts for now.

Shouto looked up giving him a bright smile.

"Wow... I barely can tell it's you."

"That's the point."

Shouto reached out and touched his freckled cheeks, "I'm glad you didn't cover those up."

He began turning red and stared at the floor.

"Are you ready?"

Izuku nodded without looking at him.

The two of them walked down the street when Shouto reached out and took his hand. He leaned in close to his ear.

"You look really cute with glasses, it's a shame you don't wear them."

"I'm still recovering from blood loss," Izuku squeaked, "You're making me dizzy."

"You're so easy to embarrass, I love it."

_He's going to be the death of me, oh my god._

"Ochako is the only one who knows you're coming."

Izuku's head snapped upward, "What? What if someone snitches?!"

"No reason to worry. Everyone has secrets and if they want them to stay that way, they'll shut their mouth."

"Oh."

_That almost sounded like there was murderous intent in his voice. Is this really that important to him that we do this?_

Shouto handed Izuku a plastic card. It had a picture of a pink haired girl with yellow eyes with the name Mei Hatsume. Izuku scratched his head wondering how having someone else ID on him was going to let him in. Izuku held up the card and saw the picture changed.

"What the hell?"

Shouto grinned, "She makes cards for people who want to bring in people from the outside. I had to pay a few hundred for it but I got it at a discount because I was a first timer and she finds it entertaining your a guy."

"That's a lot of money to spend on me!" Deku said sounding upset, "You don't have to do those kinds of things for me!"

"Trust me... Money is no problem. You don't seem to mind the pajamas I got you."

He shut his mouth quickly.

_They didn't cost a few hundred dollars though..._

"You have to fill out your info. What name are you going to pick?"

"Izuki Maddra."

Shouto snorted.

"Is it bad? I wanted something similar to my actual name so I would answer instead of being confused if I picked something else."

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry."

Izuku typed in the fake information before they reached the gate. Both of them passed through without the gates slamming shut in their face. They made their way to the dorms while Deku suffered in silence with mini panic attacks. Shouto opened the door to the living area and held out his hand to his friend.

"It's ok, I'm here with you and Ochako is inside."

"What about Kacchan?" he whispered.

"He won't say anything. I highly doubt even he would be dumb enough to expose himself like that."

"O-ok."

Izuku took his hand and Shouto led him through.

His eyes widened seeing how much room they had but there was twenty kids living there. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Shouto then their eyes landed on the timid boy beside of him. Ochako jumped up and screamed scaring Izuku. She ran up to him giving him a welcoming hug.

"I um... Hi Ochako."

"Everyone, this is Izuki Maddra," Shouto announced.

"This is your boyfriend?!" Mina screamed, "He's so nerdy looking it's cute!"

Izuku's face was a dark red now.

"Todoroki! We can't allow people who don't go here, in!" Iida said looking upset.

"I have too."

Iida and Shouto started arguing.

"I can leave if it's a big deal," Deku said quietly.

"It's important to him!" Shouto hissed.

Everyone watched eagerly since it was the first time Shouto really argued with anyone. Bakugou was enjoying himself snickering.

"Why is that?!"

"Because I'm quirkless."

Katsuki dropped his phone.

"You are?" Kaminari asked.

Izuku nodded slowly, "I'm sorry for causing problems."

"He wanted to be a hero and he wanted an inside look! Besides, I miss him ok?" Shouto admitted as his cheeks were flaming red, "Plus... We are moving in with Ochako, Tsuyu and Sero. I wanted them to meet."

"He's just a loser," Katsuki snapped.

Shouto clenched fists and the air around him started heating up.

"It's ok Shouto! Calm down!" Izuku insisted.

"Iida, he's so sweet! Can't he stay for tonight?!" Ochako said with a smile, "We can make pizza and watch movies."

"I've never met a quirkless person before," Jiro said, "It's so cool! You looked ripped for someone who's not a superhero. Were you going to be a real life Batman?"

Izuku grinned big before laughing, "Yea, I guess you could say that."

"He's so cute!" Momo cried, "I can make you a Batman suit like in the comics if you want!"

"No no! That's not necessary!"

Ochako grabbed his hand and jerked him into the middle of all the girls who started firing questions at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bakugou said in disbelief, "Who would like someone who's so weak."

"I think it's pretty manly to want to fight when you have the disadvantage."

"For fuck's sake."

"You know, he's strong without a physical quirk anyways," Shouto whispered loud enough for Katsuki to hear as his friend walked away.

"You really think you can get away with this?" he hissed.

"I think I already did."

"You're a fucking loser."

Shouto's face softened some, "I've almost lost everything already so I guess I am a losert."

Katsuki didn't say anything since he could see the pain in his eyes. Shouto walked away to sit with his friend to watch as the girls gushed over his 'boyfriend'.

Izuku was so overwhelmed with how welcoming everyone was, it made him want to cry. He never had so many people his own age talk to him at once and actually like him. Even Iida started to warm up to him some once he realized how smart he was. Shouto had to drag him away from everyone but then Katsuki grabbed Izuku's other hand.

"I think I would like to have a minute with your boyfriend," he snarled.

"No," Shouto hissed, "I don't want him near you."

"Why's that?"

Izuku looked terrified.

"Because I've heard how you treated him and I don't fucking trust you," he hissed lowly only they could hear.

Katsuki let go immediately without protest.

"Shouto, it's ok really! I forgive him-

"I don't and I can't when you saved his life."

The tension between them was unreal and it was becoming more noticeable by everyone else.

"Bakugou, let Shouto and Izuki be! This is the first time we get to Shouto really happy so let it be."

He backed away and stormed off to his room.

"You don't have to be mean," he whispered, "It happened a long time ago."

Shouto wrapped his arms around him before burying his face in the crook of Izuku's neck.

"Awwwwwww!"

Izuku turned red and hid his face behind his hands.

"I've been wanting you to myself."

"Why's it so loud in here?!"

Everyone froze. The color drained from Izuku's face. Shouto jerked him towards the closet with everyone's coats and pushed him in. He clicked the door shut before Aizawa walked in glaring at his students.

"How late are you all going to stay up?" he snapped.

"Well, we all want to hang out," Mina said smiling, "Can we order pizza and pop? Is that ok?"

"I don't care. Be in bed by two."

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so close!" Toru whined.

"What is it about gay men women like?" Mineta asked.

"Gay men aren't like you," Sero said rolling his eyes, "Most of them are slightly more respectful."

Mineta rolled his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Shouto asked looking at Izuku who was hiding in the corner of the closet.

"Was that Eraserhead?!"

Shouto nodded.

"I love him!"

Shouto chuckled and helped him up.

"A fanboy of heroes huh?"

He blushed, "Yea."

"I... um... You want to go to my room?"

Shouto's face was bright red but he looked serious.

"Ahhhh... I don't know."

Shouto placed his forehead against Deku's forehead.

"Just tonight... you're a normal person. I'm not a hero and you aren't... who you are. Please let me have you as my boyfriend even if it isn't true."

Izuku's heart pounded in his chest.

"I..."

"You aren't sure you're going to get very far... what do you have to lose?" Shouto whispered.

Deku stared into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Ok."

"What are you two talking about so intensely?" Tsuyu asked giving them a wicked grin.

"I'm taking him to my room."

Everyone got quiet.

"Why do you say it like that?!" Izuku cried turning pink.

"I've been in your apartment. I want to show you how I live."

"You already have your own place?" Sero asked looking shocked.

"Y-yea. I've been living alone for a few years now actually. My mom died when I was younger."

Everyone looked sympathetic.

"It's ok though! I kind of got adopted anyways so it's ok! I gained a little sister too."

"Awww Izuki!" Mina cried.

"See you guys in the morning," Shouto said.

"We'll save you some pizza!" Ochako said.

"Thank you," Izuku said while Shouto pulled on his arm.

Shouto shut and locked the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around Izuku tight and started kissing his neck softly. Deku shuddered slightly as Shouto's cold hand slipped under his shirt to his stomach then his chest. Shouto's breath was hot and cold at the same time on his ear it was a strange but a great sensation.

"Can I leave my table lamp on so I can look at you?"

Izuku nodded quickly. Shouto flicked off the lights. He walked over to the small lamp he had and switched it on. He went over to the bed and climbed on with Shouto joining him right after.

"Can you take your contacts out? I love your green eyes."

Izuku nodded before getting up. He pulled out the small compartment and popped them in. He looked back to see the hero taking his shirt off.

_Wow. He looks really good._

"Are you sure you want to do this with me of all people?" Deku asked looking nervous, "There's better looking guys and girls in your class than me."

Shouto took his hand and pushed him onto the bed playfully with a sly smile on his face.

"I'm not the wishy washy type."

"That doesn't answer my question-

Shouto pulled the villain's shirt off, tossing it to the side before kissing him again.

Izuku pushed on Shouto's chest firmly breaking their kiss, "I need your answer. Is it because you know I won't say no? I-

Shouto pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle his voice some.

"It's been awhile since I felt alive and that's exactly how I feel around you. It's not because it's forbidden but because..."

Shouto looked away shamefully.

"Because why?" he whispered.

"You get me. I may live with all those people but it took me just talking to you to realize you understand me more than anyone. No one understands me like you do."

Izuku blinked then started pulling off his pants and boxers. Shouto arched an eyebrow at him.

"I feel the same way."

"Oh," Shouto grinned.

Izuku helped him take his pants off then his boxers. All the shyness he had melted away quickly as he grabbed Shouto's hard dick and started stroking it. Shouto shuddered from the warmth of his hand. It felt too good and he definitely knew what he was doing. It made Shouto question his virginity but he knew Izuku wouldn't lie to him.

"You keep doing that and I'll cum before we do anything."

"I'm doing something and I'm enjoying it a lot," Deku said boldly.

Shouto let out a low growl, attacking his lips once more. The hero rubbed his erection against Deku's making him whine and groan. The sounds were sexy and something he wished to hear more of. Without warning, Izuku playfully bit into Shouto's neck making cry out, turning red with embarrassment.

"Quit stalling. You know what I want."

"You aren't afraid I'll hurt you? I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Izuku raised his legs up and reached down, spreading his cheeks for Shouto to give him easier access and quite a wonderful sight.

"Your dick is covered in precum already... I should be ok."

Shouto kind of looked undecided but the burning look in Izuku's eyes made him change his mind quickly.

"If you say so."

Shouto swallowed hard as he pressed his dick into Izuku's asshole. It was a little rough going in but Izuku didn't complain. He wrapped his legs around Shouto's waist, taking every stroke like a champ. The both of them moaned loudly in each other's ears, trying their best to be quiet so no one else heard them.

"Harder," Deku whispered hoarsely trying to hang on.

"Are you sure...? I won't be able to slow down."

"Go for it."

Shouto pulled himself up straight and grabbed Izuku's slender hips. He let out a shaky breath before slamming into Deku's bottom with more force. He arched his back and clawed at Shouto's arms with every hard stroke the hero gave him. He only could stand two minutes of the hotness from Izuku's ass and he came hard enough that it almost hurt.

He collapsed on Deku with labored breathing. They both were a little sweaty and shaky. It was way more intense than Shouto had planned but it was pretty awesome and he wanted to go again. His dick slipped out and Izuku relaxed some.

"The way you sounded makes me want to top you," Deku whispered with a nervous chuckle, "You sound like you enjoyed that."

"Did I hurt you?" Shouto whispered looking worried.

"No not at all."

They grinned at each other with flushed faces.

"I'm surprised..." Shouto said looking away, "I was afraid it would hurt you."

"Well, I'm kind of use to the sensation of something in there."

The hero whipped his head back around looking visibly upset. Deku sighed and held up two fingers.

"I'm a single guy... I um... So I did things myself."

The hero sighed before he started chuckling.

"You're kind of possessive for a guy I'm not dating."

Shouto blushed before giving Izuku a sweet, soft smile that almost made him want to melt like ice cream in the summer.

"Then go out with me."

"What?"

"Go out with me."

"You mean for tonight since we aren't hero and villain."

"I mean all the time."

Izuku looked surprised. He had no expected this at all from Shouto or for it to ever happen in his life really. The hopeful look on Shouto's face was almost too much to bear looking at.

"Just say yes."

"Yes then."

Shouto grinned and kissed him.

"I think it would be best if we used the wipes I have in my room. Everyone will be asking questions."

"Agreed."

Shouto handed his new boyfriend the pack of wipes and he changed the sheets. Izuku pulled on his pajamas he had brought along and Shouto changed into a pair of plain blue ones. Izuku cleaned off his hands and popped back in his colored contacts.

"Can you show me the bathroom?" Izuku said looking shy suddenly.

"What happened to being so bold and confident?"

"I-I-

"If I get that in bed, I'm ok with it. I like that side of you. Don't forget your glasses."

Deku put his glasses on his face and they headed out of the room. It was about two thirty but Eijirou, Tsuyu, Aoyama, Mina, Sero and Kaminari were still out watching TV and eating pizza. They looked at the couple as they entered the living area heading for the bathroom.

"You two are still awake?" Mina said looking surprised.

"Yea, we thought you'd be having sex or something," Kaminari said grinning.

"I realized I never showed him where the bathroom was."

"There's a pizza in the fridge you two," Eijirou said with a grin.

Izuku looked at Shouto who could only smile.

"Yes, you can have the whole thing."

"Damn Izuki, you gotta leave some for your man," Mina teased.

"He burns a lot of energy so easily," Shouto said, "He eats more in one sitting than I do in one day."

Izuku laughed but nodded. Once they returned from the bathroom, they got the pizza and pop from the fridge.

Shouto sat on the floor with a pizza lid on his head while Izuku ate the cold pizza from the box. The six classmates were in awe about how normal their stone faced classmate looked. He had a smile on his face and he looked so relaxed. Deku finished off the pizza without a problem while talking to Tsuyu about reptiles.

Everyone cleared out by three thirty when Bakugou entered the living room. Shouto had dozed off with his head in Izuku's lap. The blonde came around to stare at the couple on the couch. Deku didn't want to make eye contact but he could feel those red eyes burning into his soul.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

_**AmbertheCat: I'm glad you did! Actually, it was originally just one kiss and then after a few minutes I decided they needed more kisses lol**_


	17. Seeing You Again

"About what?"

Katsuki lowered himself on the couch slowly.

"Did you really tell Icy Hot here about the shit I did?"

"Yes."

_That explains a lot, _Katsuki thought.

"Hm."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Is that why you're Deku the Villain?"

Izuku snorted.

"I guess I'm more believable than I thought," Deku said looking at the TV.

"You... You healed me when that guy attacked us. I can't remember much... but when you healed Uraraka I remembered bits and pieces."

"I suppose that's good."

"Is that why you... you became this way?"

"Don't get to high and mighty thinking you would have that kind of an effect on me, Kacchan," Izuku looking slightly annoyed, "I do as I want."

"Why are you a villain then?"

"I'm not a villain, Kacchan. I had the people I help spread that rumor so I stay safe and away from bad people. Unfortunately, it's attracted someone a lot worse than a street rat."

Bakugou said nothing.

"I don't blame anything on the way I am. I am who I am... I'm just lucky someone understands me," he whispered as he brushed some strands from Shouto's sleeping face.

"Is that so?"

Izuku nodded.

This wasn't the way Katsuki thought his conversation would go. He expected a lot more whining, maybe crying (from Izuku of course) and some arguing but he was so straight forward about how he felt. Was the man that attacked them somehow connected to why things went the way they did or was he just being paranoid? Of all the people in the city they lived in, why did Deku have to pick the one who annoyed him the most?

"What are you going to do after this?"

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here...?"

"You think one night here is going to make me change my mind? Please... I highly doubt of all the people in the world that you would ask something so stupid."

Katsuki felt anger flare up. The boy was definitely more sassy and blunt than he remembered. It seemed like Todoroki was rubbing off on him.

"Kacchan."

"What?" he snapped.

"If you do see me in public, don't talk to me because you don't know who's watching."

X

X

The next morning Izuku woke up and rolled over to see the sleeping face of Shouto Todoroki once again. He smiled softly and reached out touching his soft face. It was so warm. The hero looked like an angel sleeping like he was. No one alive could be more handsome than the boy beside of him.

"_You aren't sure you're going to get very far... what do you have to lose?"_

Izuku face started to burn up in realization of what he done last night thinking of those words all over again.

_Is that all it takes to get me in bed?! That's so shameful! Mom had given me the talk when I twelve but... She never mentioned anything like this! The next morning! What the hell am I going to do now?!_

He sat up as he started to panic.

_I agreed to be his boyfriend of all things?! He said it himself! I have no idea how far I'll actually be alive for and here I am dropping my pants at the first chance I got! How can I agree to be his boyfriend?! What if he dies? What if I die? Oh my god- he'll die if I die!_

"Unnn..."

Shouto reached out touching the pillow finding it was empty. His eyes flew open to see Izuku biting his nails and a panicked look on his sweet face.

"What's wrong? Did someone walk in or something?"

Izuku stared at his new boyfriend with a bright pink face.

"What?" Shouto asked looking confused.

It was too much in the morning for this.

"What I did last night... I just... I just let you have sex with me without thinking about it!"

The hero blinked a few times trying to think what the real problem was. A goofy smile appeared on his face.

"You were there under me. Is it not sinking in until now?"

The villain looked over seeing the proud smirk on Shouto's face. He shoved his head back on the pillow so he didn't have to look at him.

"My poor mother did raise me to do that!" he hissed.

"No one is going to be pregnant unless there's something else you'd like to tell me," Shouto said with his voice being muffled by Deku's hand.

"No! I don't have a uterus or ovaries! It's just shameful to think that's all it takes to get me into bed!"

Shouto removed his lover's hand from his face.

"You were so bold and confident last night. I almost couldn't go through with it because you were so sure of yourself. I can't see what the problem is when I like you so much. I don't think I'll wear that UA uniform anymore just because it smells like you and I might actually sleep better knowing a little bit of you is here with me."

Izuku's panicked expression disappeared.

"You don't sleep?"

"Not very well. When I'm with you, I sleep a lot better. There's something about you that eases my mind so easily... I've never slept anywhere in this giant dorm but my room. I never fell asleep on that couch from what I can remember. "

"Awww... I could've suggested sleeping meds or something to help you sleep if you would've asked."

"Yes, Deku the one thing I thought about when I was following you around trying to figure you out was because I wanted to know what kind of sleeping medication would be better for me."

Izuku blinked a few times before his face broke out into a smile.

"Oh! You made a joke! That's so cute!"

Shouto's face turned bright pink making him look away.

"If you want... we can wait to do it again. I don't want to seem so forceful."

Izuku's smile disappeared.

"It's not like that. I guess now that I think about it... I jumped in for it because it seemed so right... And because I'm not sure how life will be in my future... If I have one."

The hero looked towards Deku to see the painful look on his face. He took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry. One day, you'll be able to walk on the streets. You won't have to hide from people. You'll get to wake up everyday next to me. I promise."

Izuku smiled and rubbed his eyes. Shouto gave him a soft, meaningful kiss on the lips.

"I promise."

X

X

"I wish you could stay again!" Mina cried giving Izuku a big hug, "You're so fun to talk too!"

"Thank you. It was greet meeting all of you!" he said smiling, "Sorry for causing problems."

"Naw! You were fine and I'm glad I know Shouto's boyfriend now since we'll be moving in together," Sero said giving the thumbs up.

"I may move in much later but yes! I can't wait!"

Some part of that statement made Deku's heart ache. He knew he could never move in with anyone else but here, he could pretend he was going to. He got to be a normal kid for about nineteen hours and it was the greatest thing he ever got to experience. Uraraka was the last to say bye. She looked like it was painful to say so.

"Izuku," she whispered so only he could hear, "One day you'll get to be just like us and everyone else. Thank you again."

"It's ok Ochako, I like this. One time is good enough for me."

Shouto and Izuku took their time walking back to Izuku's home. They didn't really talk about much but they held hands. They both enjoyed the time they had just walking but it wouldn't last forever. At some point it would have to end again.

Once they got closer to the house Izuku began feeling uneasy. They stopped a few blocks away when Izuku pulled on his arm. Shouto glanced at him seeing the weird look on his face.

"Someone is following us."

"Huh?"

"I think Shigaraki is following me."

Shouto froze.

"Let's go a couple blocks down and go down that alley way. I have something for these kind of things."

Deku reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of blood.

"It's my own."

"What?"

"You know how they say I vaporize bodies leaving large amounts of blood? This is how I do it."

Shouto looked grossed out and slightly bothered by this.

Deku grinned, "It doesn't hurt me since my blood replaces whatever I lose that includes blood."

"I'm impressed yet I still don't understand."

They quickened their pace and took off down the alley.

"Go now."

Shouto gave him one last look before taking off. Once again, Deku was saving him again. He heard something hit the ground as he was running but it was probably the blood bag Deku had with him. He didn't know why but he felt hot tears sting his eyes as he ran off. Was it regret?

He was the hero not Deku. Then again Izuku had secrets he couldn't tell him and protecting his secret was part of saving Shouto from Tomura Shigaraki.

X

X

Just as Deku thought, Shigaraki was following him. He came around the corner but Deku wasn't there. He was sitting on the fire escape looking down. He was covered in his own blood but the _real_ villain had no idea it was his own. He had to come up with a lie on the spot. It just all depended on what Shigaraki would say.

"You know... I've been working on that and you probably just ruined it for me."

Shigaraki looked upward to see Deku with his feet dangling off.

"Did you hurt him? You don't look hurt but there's a lot of blood."

"No, he got me instead because he thought I was leading him to you."

Deku sighed with an annoyed look on his face. Tomura said nothing.

"What do you want now?" he asked, "I have things to do and things to fix."

"All for One has sent me."

Izuku kept his face straight but the heat left his body leaving him covered in goosebumps. That's not what he wanted to hear. Had he already broke out of jail?

"What does he want with me?"

"He sent me to be with you."

The look on his faltered some.

"Huh?"

Shigaraki didn't say anything.

"I'm not looking for a partner in crime."

"Would you like to come back to our bar and have a talk? You can decide then."

Deku jumped down taking a few steps towards him. Tomura had reached up for his neck to start scratching but Izuku grabbed his arm.

"You should stop scratching so much. You can get an infection like that."

Tomura looked slightly baffled but a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Listen, I have things to do and places to be."

"You'll come when the time is right."

Deku shrugged, "Time is never right. It's when a person is actually ready mentally. I have things to do and you aren't part of that."

"Well, we can grab a bite to eat and have a talk."

_I do need to eat... I gave Shouto two doses instead of one last night. He was pretty out of it._

"Fine."

After an uncomfortable walk, they were sitting down eating. Izuku didn't know what to think with the villain sitting across from him. This wasn't exactly what he was thinking when he wanted to learn more about the League of Villains but he had to roll with it now. Izuku wasn't sure what the man knew but he wasn't really talking.

"Can I ask what you want?"

"To know you."

There was no malice in those red eyes. It was hard to read him.

"What did you want to know?" Deku asked with a big smile, "I can tell you mostly everything you want to know."

"An open book?"

"Some what."

"What quirk do you have?" Tomura asked.

"Regeneration."

"Hm."

"Yours is decay. It's actually pretty impressive in my opinion. I rather admire it."

Shigaraki looked slightly shocked, "What? You mean for a villain?"

Izuku shook his head, "No. It could've been used for anything if you wanted it too. Not everything has to be so black and white."

Shigaraki looked out the window they were by with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You seem to know about mine," Tomura said, "Where's the backlash in yours?"

Deku looked down at his drink with a half smile.

"Actually... My quirk is rather selfish."

"Selfish?"

"My body can sustain large amounts of damage but it's quickly repaired without much backlash on myself. It's if I heal other people where the toll happens. It sucks out my life energy for a three hour period. It leads to me eating a lot."

"How does it work on other people?"

"Through blood but they have to be in pain in order for it to work. Same goes for me too. I did a few experiments on myself to see with morphine and such. The effects were slower on me for healing but for a regular person it's more poisonous."

"Interesting."

Izuku shrugged, "It's nothing too interesting exactly..."

"So you can't vaporize people."

Deku snorted, "No! People made that up! It's quite funny though!"

Shigaraki smiled. It surprised him to see that. It seemed so natural... Almost like a smile an old friend would give.

"I'll go home now. Have fun. We'll meet again."

Tomura got up and left. He scratched his head thinking it was so weird. He didn't really give anything away but the villain looked satisfied in the conversation they had.

X

X

"You ok?" Ochako asked.

Shouto stared at her.

"No, I'm not."

He sat at the kitchen table ignoring everyone around him.

"Is it Deku?" she whispered.

"We were being followed. He sent me off to protect me."

She smiled softly, "He's really a hero huh?"

"It's going to cause problems if I keep going around him."

"You're sick and that's his aim to heal you."

Shouto looked at her, "I want more than that."

"Huh?"

"We are dating and I want more than this doctor, patient relationship. I was hoping after his night here he would change his mind and we did hold hands... but I don't think he gets it. "

"You are now?! Officially?!"

Shouto gave her a small smile and nodded.

"He has to worry about your safety with all those people after him. You need to think about it. Maybe he does like you but he's scared. You said he had two people in his life and they keep their distance too. I can tell you there's one way to know if he really likes you though."

Shouto looked intrigued. He was going to believe her considering dating was a new thing for him and Ochako was a girl. Girls apparently knew a lot about dating.

"Go ahead."

"You can tell if someone likes you when they go out of their way to help you when you never asked. One time he'll pop up out of no where and be your hero. Those in love always throw themselves in danger's way."

"That sounds like something out of a movie."

"You're right but how many times has he done it for you now, though?"

Shouto frowned.

"Think about it."

_**Treecko360: I should be but I have a time limit to get things done lol normally I'm bruised but it's ok. Got some Icyhot to help lol I never watched it but I've seen the previews on adultswim. I have some interest in what it's about but half of me has this feeling it might end up making me cry but I could be wrong lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: thank you! I was worried and I didn't want people to be bored because it does happen. **_


	18. Progress

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," Shouto said dropping the bag of fast food on Izuku's desk.

"It's only been a few days," Deku said with a grin.

The hero grabbed his face, smashing his lips against Izuku's. The sudden grab and affection made him jump. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and letting Shouto wrap his arms around him. After a minute or so, the hero let go with icy breath coming from his lips.

"Did you just use your quirk in my mouth?" Izuku whispered almost giggling.

His mouth felt like he chugged a slushie.

"I didn't mean too but if you like it I can keep doing it."

Izuku smiled, "I don't think I ever had anyone greet me with a kiss before."

"I would love to give you more than just kisses."

His face turned bright red.

"What?"

"I can keep sneaking you into UA and having sleepovers if that'll help you get to the point to know I really like you."

"You already asked me out. I think I get it."

Izuku brushed his red and white hair out of his face.

"You ok?"

"I was worried about you."

Izuku's face softened, "He didn't want much. I promise it's fine."

"I just don't want to lose you."

Shouto placed his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I keep telling myself that."

"Let's get you treated ok?"

Shouto sat on his boyfriend's bed and waited as he got everything ready. Izuku did his normal thing and injected his blood into Shouto's body. Izuku smiled as he cleaned up the blood on his arm and threw things away. Once he wheeled back over Shouto pulled him out of the chair and on top of him.

"Let's have some fun before you get tired and pass out."

"What?" he said looking shocked, "Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course."

"You told me you would wait," Izuku said with a mischievous grin on his face, "What happened?"

"I want to be in your arms."

"We can just cuddle for that."

Shouto looked embarrassed and rather ashamed of suggestion now.

"It's ok."

Izuku grinned evilly now.

"You aren't the only one who's been thinking about it."

Shouto rolled his eyes but he was a cute smirk on his face before diving in for a kiss.

X

X

Izuku forced himself to stay awake while Shouto napped on his bed with his head in his lap. The hero was still naked but he looked so peaceful sleeping there. They had eaten the stale and cold food anyways but it was just nice for him to have someone around.

He gazed at the scar on his face wondering how bad it must've hurt him.

_I wonder if the way he was treated makes it hard for him to have normal interactions with others. The looks on his classmates faces were mostly surprise. He did say he was really quiet. For that one night, he was at ease._

_I envy him so much. Maybe that's why I saved him. I couldn't turn away even when I knew those Nomu were probably coming for me._

Shouto took a deep breath and rolled onto his side.

_I wonder if All Might would've done the same._

The thought nearly made Izuku laugh.

_Even then, none of those pro heroes would accept me anyways. The name I built for myself... It wouldn't be over turned that fast and they would just try to arrest me. I did it on purpose... I didn't want innocent people hurt. _

His mind flickered over to Bakugou.

_I'm surprised he could even remember that... It happened so fast they knocked him out cold. They were after me specifically. They mentioned something about the records in the courthouse. It has a room there filled with people who have dangerous quirks or no quirks. I wonder if that's how they found out about me but the memory seems fuzzy. Did I hear them say it or was it because I was too out of it that it doesn't sound right?_

_Mom never went around proudly displaying her quirkless son._

Izuku looked at the young hero's back seeing faded off scars. It was almost like looking into a mirror. He saw himself. A smile crept across his face but it was sad and lonely. He wondered if his attraction was based solely on the fact he was just as damaged...

_Damaged... like a box under a pile of bricks. _

His eyes watered some.

_If this only last a short while, I wanna be able to make someone happy. To fix something like his illness. If I do that I can have a bigger impact. He could save people where I can't. That's ok with me though. _

Izuku closed his eyes tight.

_His soul needs to be fixed too._

"Shouto."

"Ugnn."

"Darling, it's eight and you need to head home."

"Don't wanna..." he slurred burying his face into Izuku's leg.

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through the hero's red and white hair.

"You should get up."

"Do I have too?"

"Well... yea because they may send a man hunt over the whole city for you. Also you should see a doctor next week."

Shouto turned to lay flat on his back staring into those green eyes.

"You're not going to let me come back until next week..." he said trailing off.

"You guessed right."

"I have to see the doctor because I can't come back until I do."

"Correct."

Shouto groaned and moaned with protest but got up anyways. He got off the bed and started pulling up his boxers.

"You don't want a shower?"

Shouto shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine."

"I um... are... is your bottom ok?"

Shouto turned around to see Izuku's face a bright red.

"I'm fine actually."

"I went... overboard... I'm sorry I wanted to apologize earlier but you fell asleep so fast."

Shouto buttoned his pants and leaned on the bed kissing his boyfriend.

"I liked it very much so there's nothing to worry about. I'll message you when I get home unless you decide you want to come with me."

Pain filled Deku's eyes in an instant.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

"Shouto... I would it's just I can't. If they saw me, they would follow me to UA and that would be bad. I don't even know if they knew I was UA or if they figured out where I live."

"I know."

_I didn't think about... _Shouto thought.

The two of them went upstairs and stood by the doorway. It seemed so hard to say goodbye. It was the worse thing Shouto had to experience but he was the one that kept coming back constantly. Shouto took his hands and kissed them both, leaving his face pressed against them.

"I hate leaving."

Deku kissed the top of his head.

"I know."

Shouto raised his head to stare into those emerald eyes, "When I become a pro hero, I'll rescue you. You won't have to live here anymore. You won't have to hide from the world."

_I'm not hiding from the world._

"Ok. You be safe."

Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku one last time and kissed him.

_Maybe letting him stay at UA made it harder for him to leave me._

"I can't wait to move into an apartment with you."

Izuku smiled and unlocked the door.

"I can't wait either. Bye darling."

X

X

"I think he needs to stay away for a while."

Izuku put his drink down.

"That's why I told him he had to see a doctor."

Sara sighed.

"I'm glad you're happy though."

She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"It won't last forever."

Sara pursed her lips.

"Brother, just be happy with him! It can last forever if you fight for it!" Alice said smiling.

Izuku chuckled and put a french fry in the little girl's mouth.

"What do you know about romance, huh?"

"I read!" she said through the french fry before eating it.

"She found my... Harlequin novels and I had to give the talk a lot earlier than intended."

"I am twelve years old Mom! I can read!"

"You act like your seven."

She puffed out her cheeks and grabbed her drink.

"What do you know Alice?" Izuku asked, trying to humor her.

"You know... Shouto might be a hero in training but I think you two saved each other. That's why you're so close so easily. BUT your relationship is very fragile for the same reason and if you can't break free from the one thing keeping you hiding then you two won't be together."

Deku sunk down in the booth. She might've been twelve but she was right.

"Damn that was very insightful when you don't even know everything."

"Those headphones don't drown out everything."

Sara gave her a dirty look.

"You probably turn the volume down anyways you brat."

Alice grinned as her mother shook her head.

"She's not wrong though," Izuku said sitting up in his seat, "Right now isn't the right time. I want those things though."

"I want to meet him. Is he really cute?"

"He's darling actually. I'll look up a picture of him. Hold on."

Izuku turned his phone around for Alice to see.

"WOW! He's so damn hot!"

"Alice!" Sara scolded.

"Does he have a younger brother?"

"He is the younger brother," he answered laughing.

"Ugh, so unfair!"

"Well, we need to go."

Sara handed Izuku some money.

"Pay for the dinner. I love you honey."

"Love you too Mom."

Alice hugged him and they were gone.

_I hope one day we can go out and do things together without me having to dress up constantly like someone else._

_X_

_X_

**Deku: I hope you had a good day at school. How are you feeling?**

**Shouto: I suppose I feel fine but it would be better if you were here.**

**Deku: I promise you can come back after your doctor appointment. I want to make sure we are getting somewhere. I may cure most people but you may need additional assistance I can't provide.**

**Shouto: You're really good about keeping your professional life separate from your love life.**

**Deku: Lol never had to before until I met you. No one ever wanted to come around me until you. I suppose Mom felt slightly obligated to help me after I helped Sister out.**

**Shouto: I think she actually loves and cares for you because she wants too. Not because she has too.**

**Deku: That may be true now but I think in the beginning it wasn't like that. I don't think she realized how crappy things were for me otherwise she would've turned the other way.**

**Shouto: You really think that?**

**Deku: Yes.**

**Shouto: Hm...**

**Deku: The first time she met me, I was trying to kill myself. I'm surprised she didn't high tail it out of there after Sister was awake.**

**Shouto: At least she stayed. She must've believed in you a lot.**

**Deku: She did tell me that. She keeps telling me to take a new identity and go to the adult courses at another school because UA doesn't have that. When you offered me that opportunity to go there... It meant so much to me.**

**Shouto: I would've loved going through the whole school with you. To show you everything. **

**Deku: There is one thing I would like though.**

**Shouto: Really? What's that?**

**Deku: I would love a giant fight. One where I can test myself against the best. I wouldn't mind going against you or Kacchan. The both of you are really strong.**

**Shouto: I guess. I don't want to fight you though.**

**Deku: Kacchan has his flaws. Give him a break though. He doesn't seem the same as he once was. We actually talked while I was there.**

**Shouto: Oh.**

**Deku: Nothing bad I promise. I was a little blunt but pretty friendly. **

**Shouto: He doesn't deserve your time or words.**

**Deku: Be nice! He was a jerk a long time ago but he's like a whole new person. I'm quite proud of him to be honest. **

**Shouto: I suppose that makes sense... Are you proud of me?**

**Deku: Of course. You take this cancer thing quite well but I'm not sure how or why. It makes it a little easier on me since you aren't crying or depressed about it. It helps me stay strong for you. **

**Shouto: I can't be weak when you depend on me to change the way people see you.**

**Deku: Everyone is weak once in a while. There's no shame in showing weakness. **

**Shouto: I wasn't brought up that way.**

**Deku: I know but the world doesn't work like that. I am proud because you have softened up a bit since I've gotten to know you some.**

**Shouto: Thank you?**

**Deku: You're welcome lol Get some rest darling. I hope to see you soon and don't chicken out about the doctor. If you don't go, I won't let you come back.**

**Shouto: That sounds like a threat. I could show up if I wanted too.**

**Deku: I can hide, I do have hiding places. I am a bad guy after all!**

**Shouto: Ok then, I shouldn't be surprised. Good night, I love you.**

**Deku: Oh wow**

**Shouto: Too soon? **

**Deku: I suppose not soon enough. If you would've led with that at UA instead I would've felt less dirty lol**

**Shouto: I love you regardless.**

**Deku: Well, I love you too darling goodnight**

**Shouto: Night**

'Talking to the boyfriend?" Ochako asked sitting down beside of him.

He sat in the kitchen at the table by himself.

"Y-yea."

"Awww! You're flustered! What were you two talking about?"

"I told him I loved him."

"Already?!" she hissed, "Don't you think that'll drive him off?!"

Shouto arched an eyebrow.

"He said he loved me back and called me 'darling' too. He always calls me that though."

She looked shocked.

"Well, we've been sleeping together since I met him. Not like that but in his bed. He's cute and small though."

"Awwww!"

Suddenly, Ochako looked depressed.

"What?"

"I wish someone would cuddle me."

"I can cuddle you."

"What!"

Shouto got up and walked over to the couch where Jiro and Eijirou were sitting.

"Excuse me. I would like to cuddle with Ochako in front of the TV. Can you move?"

The two of them stared at him.

"Shouto, that's not necessary!"

"Aren't you dating Izuki?" Jiro asked looking confused.

"I am but Ochako wants to cuddle. Friends cuddle."

Eijirou snorted and then pulled Jiro against him.

"There's some room. Go for it."

Shouto sat down and patted the spot next to him. Ochako was so embarrassed, she almost reminded him of Izuku. After a min she sat down and leaned against the dual user. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they started watching TV. Shouto slipped out his phone and sent it to his boyfriend.

**Deku: I'm so jealous! You're a great cuddle buddy!**

**Shouto: She's embarrassed. Her face turns as red as yours.**

**Deku: Hey!**

**Shouto: Wish you we here though.**

**Deku: Only a few more days and you can be here with me to cuddle.**

Shouto smiled.

All seemed right with his world...just for now though.

_**AmbertheCat: Honestly, I would rather finish the story then post the whole thing at once but then I wouldn't be able to get feedback to change anything if I needed to and people aren't going to want to reread a story for slightly minor changes. I've heard a lot of people will revamp their stories to make them better.**_

_**I hope everyone is ready... Shit is about to hit the fan soon. Once in a while I'll ask but I will ask here... is there a bonus chapter idea anyone want written out for fun for this story? You can review this story or PM. **_

_**I'll post again on Monday, have a great weekend everyone!**_


	19. First Fight

"So..."

Izuku looked up to see Alice standing there.

"You came alone?"

"Yea. Mom said I could come over and I wanted to show you pictures of my hero costume. I sketched it out over the last two weeks. I know you're trying to be on the DL but I wanted some help making it and revising it."

"Alright. Let me see."

Alice pulled out the sketch book and flipped through twenty pages until she came across the finished product she had created. It was red leather with holes in it and boots attached to it. It looked like something from a cartoon he watched when he was younger called 'Totally Spies'. She had really thought about it through considering it was lined with fleece on the inside.

"Wow... You really thought this out... You thought about the backlash of your quirk... You made it difficult for your body to release all it's heat at once and made sure you had a way to keep your body warm at the small time. I'm impressed."

"I learned from the best of course."

Izuku grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice asked staring at him with her big, dark eyes.

"Sure."

"Are you going to join the League of Villains?"

Izuku looked baffled.

"W-what?"

"Are you going to join them? I know Shigaraki has been following you. Sometimes when Mom is at work, I come watch your part of the alley and I see him standing around staring at your house. It's... Part of it is a little creepy but he doesn't stare at it like he wants to kill you."

Izuku swallowed hard.

"You shouldn't be out doing that kind of stuff..."

"You're my brother damnit!" she yelled, "I have to watch your back! You only have Mom and I! Shouto can't watch you! Sometimes I'm afraid someone fucking got you!"

He looked shocked by her outburst.

"Izuku don't lie to me! Do you know him?! He doesn't seem like a villain but a sad lonely puppy!"

"I don't remember him!" he cried looking upset, "I honestly don't remember seeing him!"

Alice relaxed a little bit.

"Maybe something happened to you that day... You were telling Mom all kinds of stuff and it seems like he's more familiar with you than you are with him. Are you sure he didn't attack you two that day?"

Deku shrugged.

"I really don't Alice... I wish I knew but I don't. I didn't realize how close he was to me... I'm sorry."

She sat down on his bed.

"If you, I'm going too."

"Alice, really? There's no way you could do that!"

"Why not?" she asked, "You do it."

He closed his mouth.

"You shouldn't be afraid! I think you should find out what he wants from you! He sounds so vague but there may be truth to his words! What do you have to lose? Mom and I can go with you."

"No, it's bad enough I have you both mixed in..."

"You're dating a hero! An innocent hero who is really sick and you dug into your shit."

"Hey now!"

"Ugh! Why are adults so stupid!"

Deku laid his head on his desk.

"It's hard, Izuku. I don't want to see you get hurt. I still remember the way you looked in the alley... You looked torn up and hurt. Even as hurt as you were... You still saved me."

He turned around in his chair to looked at her.

"Alice... I'll be fine."

"You keep telling me you're going to be fine but I'm not that dumb! I can see how much this hurts you and it's so stupid! You're acting like the biggest dumbass! I say we go in where they're hiding and kick their asses!"

"Um... What exactly are we going to do? Kick the door down and declare they are about to get their asses handed to them?"

"Exactly! We aren't certified heroes! We can do as we wish!"

He laughed.

"Thanks Alice. If I ever go in there, I'll do just that. I wouldn't take you along with me though."

"Where's your books on them then?" she asked standing up, "I can decide on myself what I can and can't do."

After three hours of reading while Izuku sketched out an outfit her with modified materials listed on the side, Alice finished the last villain analysis book. She placed it back in its spot and sat on the floor for a few minutes before clearing her throat. Deku turned around and looked at her seeing the annoyed look on her young face. She glared at him making him smile.

"What's your opinion now?"

"I'll be back up if you need me."

Izuku grinned, "Of course... Who else would I call?"

X

X

Izuku sat at his desk staring at the wall. It had been a long time since he thought about the night he had tried to kill himself...

_Shouto would be more upset if he knew that wasn't the first time... I wonder if I should even say anything. _

He drummed his fingers against his desk.

_Sara would say something if it ever came up. She caught me three times..._

The dark parts of his life wasn't over with. More than once Sara bought him medication for depression a few times but he wouldn't take it. He didn't feel like he needed it even when he had a nervous breakdown. He really wished he could hang out more with Alice but it was all for safety reasons.

He groaned.

"I wonder if there's anything on TV. He can't come over for another couple of days."

_I hope the cancer has receded or I won't make it out alive._

He went online and started looking through the news channels for anything interesting. It looked really dead.

"How boring. I wanna go out and do something but I won't and don't want to go out alone."

Izuku went to his fridge and started looking through it trying to decide what he wanted to eat and drink. Just as he grabbed everything, the computer beeped. He shoved a cheese cube into his mouth and saw an email. He clicked on it. It was his favorite news channel that displayed the most hero fights.

"Breaking news huh?"

Izuku clicked on it and his jaw dropped and the color drained from his face.

It was six different Nomu attacking some pro heroes and there was Shouto. Izuku watched as he got thrown into a building and he screamed in horror. Bakugou too was thrown in the wall next to his classmate then the video flickered over to some newer pro hero he had barely seen.

Deku hurried to the closet and slipped on his special reinforced shoes and his red gloves. He ran out the door ready to rush to his boyfriend's side.

_I'm on my way Shouto, just hang on. _

X

X

"FUCK!" Katsuki screamed.

Shouto had to agree. He had come across many Nomu but this one was an absolute bitch to beat.

"What's the fucking plan ICYHOT!"

Bakugou fired off six shots and an AP shot but nothing affected the Nomu. It continued to charge at them mindlessly.

"Damnit!"

This Nomu was black with giant wings with the same texture as a crow's wings. It had long finger nails and large feet. It was bigger than All Might for sure but it looked like it had no brain activity. It lifted a car and tossed it at the two rookie heroes.

"You have any ideas?" Shouto yelled aiming a stream of fire at the creature.

"I FUCKING DON'T BESIDES I WANT TO LIVE!"

_This isn't good. Everyone else is tied up now and there's no one here that can help us. We watched All Might struggle against one before... We have no hope right now except dodge and delay._

The Nomu pulled out a street lamp and hurled it at them. They jumped up and hopped over it. It charged in it at them at full speed.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!"

Shouto opened his eyes to see that messy green haired boy flying through the air and punch that Nomu straight in the face. The creature went flying and Deku's arm snap, broke through the skin throwing tissue, blood and splinter of bone everywhere. Katsuki vomited on the ground. It was so horrifying and gross.

Shouto stared in shock.

_He shouldn't be here!_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screamed angrily.

The Nomu jumped at him again. It was hard to tell if his arm was healed with the blood everywhere but he swung with the same fist. The creature's face caved in and Deku landed another hit in it's abdomen. Both arms were crippled but within seconds snapped and twisted to normal. It was disgusting to see.

But...

The amount of power the healer displayed, looked like it could rival All Might himself. The creature was showing off damage to it's body and Izuku had a creepy grin on his face. He was fast and swift for someone who never fought in a real battle. He knocked it off it's feet and kicked it with the other leg shattering it.

Deku repeatedly broke bones and the healing effects on him were so fast and intense, it never looked like he was in any pain. Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. All that time Deku followed him around like he was his shadow and now...

Katsuki Bakugou had fallen behind compared to him and Izuku lived in a basement.

"Fucking... wow."

Shouto stared at his classmate for a minute before returning his gaze at his boyfriend.

_There's pro heroes nearby... This isn't good. He's going to get caught..._

"DEKU!" Shouto yelled but Izuku didn't listen to him.

The creature charged in again but it was too slow. Izuku jumped on it's shoulders and leaped into the air. Shouto and Bakugou couldn't move. Stunned wasn't even the right word for it. Izuku went plummeting downward, covered in his own blood. His feet slammed into the back of the Nomu, crushing it against the concrete. Organic matter splattered everywhere making Katsuki almost vomit again.

Deku pulled himself out of the disgusting wreckage he had caused and ran to Shouto.

:Are you ok?!" he cried.

Anger washed over the dual user. He should've been glad his boyfriend came out of nowhere to save their asses but he was furious. He was scared. All he could think was he would never see Izuku ever again.

_Shouto shoved him._

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled as Deku fell onto the broken sidewalk.

"Wh-what?"

Katsuki was dumbfounded. This was not something he expected to ever see.

"Are you stupid? There's pro heroes here!" Shouto hissed.

"I-I-I-

"GO!"

Deku's body flinched and jerked at the angry sound of his voice. Deku scrambled to get up and ran off. Katsuki was seething with rage now. Shouto felt his heart break into pieces seeing Deku running away from him. The twisted look on his face. He crushed whatever trust he had in people and he destroyed it.

"Are you fucking dense! He saved our asses!"

"You don't get it-

"I do get it you fuck face!"

Bakugou swung and punch Shouto in the nose splattering blood everywhere. The dual user howled with pain and his head felt dizzy from the agony.

"You ungrateful piece of shit!"

X

Tomura sat away in an empty room watching the scene below unfold. He had a feeling if Deku's 'boyfriend' was in danger. He honestly didn't think the boy had that much power in him. He scratched his skin on his neck nervously but not enough to break the skin.

What he didn't expect was the hero to get angry. He watched as he shoved Deku backwards screaming at him. The look of devastation on the villain's face was almost heartbreaking. He must've placed a large amount of trust in the hero Shouto Todoroki. He wondered if now Deku would be willing to talk.

"Kurogiri."

"Yes?"

"Take me back to the bar."

X

X

Shouto sat in his room with raccoon eyes and a sore nose. He refused to speak to Ochako and he completely avoided Bakugou with good reason. He didn't tell a single person how he got hurt and they just assumed it was from the fight. He banged his head against the wall a few times, cursing himself.

He had called Deku over twenty times and he continued to ignore or reject his calls. How could the hero blame him?

He could've had his face healed up but he felt like he deserved what he got. Shouto even had refused pain meds because he wanted to hurt. Now there was no reason for him to go to the doctor.

**BAM**

His bedroom door slammed against his wall breaking one hinge. Shouto sat on his bed baffled. Why had Bakugou kicked the door opened?

_Oh, I locked it._

"Dumbass!"

"I think we established that already," Shouto said coldly.

Katsuki slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Call Deku."

"I've been trying. He won't answer."

"Type in his fucking number then. I'm assuming you don't have it saved anywhere."

Shouto did as he asked and handed over his phone. Katsuki listened to the phone ring a few times then it hung up. Izuku was rejecting the calls. Katsuki growled.

"Fucking prick."

**Katsuki: pick your fucking phone! Stupid Deku!**

**Deku: Kacchan?**

**Katsuki: Duh dumbass!**

Shouto's phone began ringing. Katsuki answered it quickly.

"Hey!"

"_Kacchan... What do you want? If you're going to tease me-_

"I'm not doing that. Let's meet. Give me a place and time now. I can see you tomorrow."

"_I don't think that would be a good idea."_

"Izuku let me see you."

Shouto looked shocked to hear Bakugou call someone by their name but the expression on his face. Katsuki looked hurt and vulnerable.

"_You know that ice cream shoppe by the flower garden?"_

"I think so."

"_Tomorrow at eleven. But be careful and dress differently enough so you aren't spotted easy."_

"What the fuck is this? I'm not a spy."

"_Kacchan, the League of Villains is watching me. They will target you if they know who you are."_

"Wh... What?"

"_They've been after me for a while. That's why Shouto has to be careful but Shigaraki has seen me twice already. Just talking. He's been following me apparently."_

"I had no idea..."

"_It was my biggest secret. That's why I never contacted you or Auntie. Once Shouto found me in that alley way... I think they started following me for a while. Its because of the man that attacked us when we were little. I never told Shouto who but I know who he is. I have to go. Bye Kacchan."_

_Click!_

Katsuki threw the phone back at Shouto without saying a single word.

"What did he say to you?"

He didn't answer as he left the room. His mind was clouded in thoughts of the past. Deku was always nervous after that like he knew someone would grab him out of no where. He constantly checked his surroundings to make sure no one was near him and Katsuki made fun of him for it.

The thing that bothered him the most was if Izuku knew who the man was then the man knew who Bakugou was. It was horrifying to think about. At any given moment him and his parents could've been murdered. There was a few questions maybe a hundred in his head but one was the most important than the rest...

Why did they want Deku?

He wandered aimlessly to the kitchen sitting at the table. Ochako noticed this and joined him at the table. His crimson eyes were full of fear and agony. She couldn't even pretend to know what was going on but she felt bad. She reached out and took his hand giving it a small squeeze. Without warning he jerked away but she wasn't willing to let it go.

Ochako got up and walked over to him. Katsuki wouldn't face her but instinctively he reached out and grabbed her with more force than necessary. He held her tight almost crushing the air out of her but she didn't mind. Mina, Sero and Shoji saw this but no one said anything. The explosive man was not the type to be emotional so something horrible must've happened.

Shouto walked into the living area and saw what the other three were staring at. Deku must've said something to upset him but this was something else.

_I really wish he was here to give me a hug... I messed up so badly._

_X_

_X _

Izuku stood in the middle of his home letting everything sink in. This was exactly why he never let people in. This was always why he stayed alone. That is why he only ever stayed around his mother and sister. For the first time in a long time, a wave of anger swept over him.

He threw his pillows off his bed and kicked his desk chair into the wall. Next thing he knew, he threw his fist, crumbling the dry wall. Izuku's explosive fit went on for ten minutes leaving his hero and villain notebooks alone, computer and TV as well. It just wasn't fair.

Deku stood there staring at his mess.

_I was wrong. I should... I should apologize. He was right... I just... The way he screamed at me..._

_**AmbertheCat: I felt like that slightly with my RWBY Rosewick writing. I love the ship so much but I'm burnt out on it a little and I need a break and time to come up with an idea. It's no fun when you force yourself. **_

_**Garnet168: I hope the chapter was worth the wait : )**_

_**Treecko360: Yes he is!**_

_**Foxluna: yes they do! Now it'll be a test to see if they can make it through.**_

_**I actually agonized over this over whether this chapter was any good. I had my friend on here, raimundo gardell for the reassurance it was good and ready to go! Which is why I stalled on posting yesterday and waited for today. I hope you enjoyed it too!**_


	20. Old Friends

_**This is a dark chapter just a warning and the next one will be bad too. I'll post another warning on it when I go to update it.**_

Izuku waited patiently at the table for Katsuki to show up. He didn't think he would get caught or anything and he didn't have his childhood friend's number. He only got a drink because he didn't want to eat without his friend. It was nerve racking...so he called Sara.

"Mom."

"_Yes dear?"_

"Are you busy?"

"_Naw, I'm off today honey. What's up?"_

"Kacchan is going to meet me at the ice cream shoppe by the park garden."

"_Give me twenty minutes."_

"Ok Mom! Love you!"

"_Love you!"_

"Hey."

Izuku looked up to see the blonde standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sit down Kacchan."

Deku pushed the chair across from him out. Katsuki sat down with his head hanging down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Bakugou asked, "You didn't tell me about anything about the man."

"I know things I shouldn't and I've kept then secret for a long time. I saved you that day and the man swore me to secrecy. I was scared and I was afraid you would die."

"That's no excuse."

Izuku glared at him, "You're still alive aren't you?"

The words stung. It was true. He had stayed alive this whole time and it had to be because of Izuku keeping his mouth shut.

"The villain image was to ward off bad guys from the people I actually cared about. All I had left was you and your family. That's the connection I had left until I stumbled across Sara and Alice."

"This is a lot to deal with. How are you not insane?" Katsuki asked looking angry.

The villain cracked his knuckles.

"I suffer from depression."

Izuku leaned back in his seat looking at the ceiling.

"I almost died the day I saved you from your injuries. You were borderinging death and you were angry afterwards. You seemed to hate me. I wished I had been brave enough to force my quirk on my mother but I think the League was looking for a way to get to me but I disappeared after that. I was unsure if they would try to kill her or convince us to join them."

"You almost died?"

"More times than I can count. I um... caused a few of them myself. The most recent was an accident when I saved... Shouto."

Izuku looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

His green eyes gazed at his old friend.

"Shouto is dying of cancer and I was trying to save him. He had broken both legs when the League had attacked sometime ago and I injected him way more than I should have but I was terrified they were going to catch me and possibly kill him. He had no idea either and I almost died too. I didn't really tell him but..."

Izuku stared at his drink.

"I want him back but I'm scared."

"He's been trying to call you."

Deku nodded quietly.

"Why won't you answer?"

"I'm afraid to fight more. I didn't even give it a second thought when I ran out my door. How could I ignore the fact two important people in my life were against a Nomu? I couldn't let it go. Once I saw the screen I was gone out the door."

"You're still the same. Admittedly, more bad ass. It was fucking disgusting seeing that fight but it was amazing at the same time."

Deku blushed from the compliment.

_Riiiinggggg_

He grabbed his phone and answered it seeing it was Sara.

"Hello Mom. Where are you?"

Katsuki arched an eyebrow.

"_You're being watched. Don't look around. I spotted Shigaraki watching you and your friend."_

Izuku swallowed hard.

"Kacchan, don't look around but we are being watched."

The color drained from the hero's face.

"W-what?"

"Are you sure it's Tomura, Mom?"

"_Yea. You showed me pictures and it looks like him. I don't think Alice and I will come around for a short bit. We'll pick someplace new and decide what to do then."_

"I- ok."

"_Deku."_

She only ever used his villain name when she was serious.

"Y-yea?"

"_Listen to me."_

Deku nodded.

_ "This is only going to end in two ways honey and we both know that. One is that you finally face them and you defeat them but the end result may be you going to jail for illegal use of your quirk and the fact you had been blamed for deaths that never occurred. The second one... Is that you join them. Either way the end option isn't good because All Might will go after Shigaraki regardless."_

"I know Mom... I don't... I don't wanna think of those..."

"_Smile and hand the phone to Katsuki now."_

"Here Kacchan. Mom wants to talk to you."

Katsuki obeyed and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Kacchan. My name is Sara."_

"Hi."

"_Are Deku and Shouto still together? I know Shouto is supposed to see a doctor soon."_

"I don't know to be honest."

"_Did they fight? Tell him to go to the bathroom now."_

"Go to the bathroom."

Izuku looked hurt but got up anyways. He proceeded to the bathroom giving Katsuki a weird look.

"_If he went tell me what happened."_

Katsuki told her the short version of what happened. He didn't have a problem with telling her considering Izuku was talking to her. She sounded stern and careful like his own mother. She knew what she talking about and she clearly wasn't stupid.

"_You and Shouto need to be careful. If they kidnap you, don't fight it."_

"What?" he asked sounding angry.

"_They aren't after you. They're after him."_

"I can't just let them-

"_Izuku can take them on single handedly. He hasn't because the people who need his help will die if he goes to jail. You need to watch him too. Izuku has attempted suicide a few times before and if this fight with Shouto gets better of him, we will have problems. I don't care about myself but I have a daughter. I'm sure he told you about Alice."_

"He mentioned her."

_"I myself have a weak little wind like quirk. It's nothing special honestly. Alice on the other hand... She's quite powerful herself. She can radiate heat from herself in waves to high degrees and even catch things on fire. I know this may seem useless but... If Izuku is forced to the villain side, we are going too."_

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"_No. Izuku and I haven't figured out why they want him but with Alice being powerful as she is... We would get accepted quickly. We already had the talk... Katsuki."_

"Yea?" he snapped.

He felt like his head was going to explode. This was way too much for him. He couldn't believe Izuku had kept everything to himself.

"_If it happens... Try to protect Deku. From the heroes. He would never attack them but he would go after the villains without a second thought. He was never meant to take that role to begin with. I know how much of an asshole you really were when you were younger. He saved your life once and now a second time. Save him... whether it be from himself, the pros or the villains. He can only take so much," _Sara warned.

She sounded tired.

"Can I come back?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki looked up and nodded.

"I promise."

"_Alright. Try to fix the situation with Shouto and him. Honestly, I hate that idiot but Izuku seems something I don't. I think... It would be best if they broke up. Shouto didn't have to be so mean."_

''Yea. I can agree to that."

"_Bye Kacchan. Tell Izuku I love him and bye."_

_Click!_

"Is everything ok?" Deku asked looking nervous.

"You need to talk to your boyfriend."

Izuku sunk down in his chair.

"He was really mad."

"Dump him then."

The villain blinked.

"They're closing in on you."

Deku bit his lip and nodded.

"I know that..."

"Then don't drag this shit out. Call him and tell him then."

"I um... Want to do it face to face."

"Let's go to UA then."

X

X

The two boys walked through the gates of UA almost two hours later. Katsuki got to see where Deku lived and he honestly wasn't surprised by his notes of all the heroes. It reminded him of all the times he sat in class talking to himself and jolting down notes. Katsuki ended up helping him look the same way he did when snuck in with Shouto.

"I can't believe I'm here again..." Izuku said staring up at the school, "I always dreamed of going here."

"You still could be a hero."

Deku stopped in his tracks to stare at his friend.

"I do mean it this time. You aren't weak even if your quirk isn't yours."

"Thanks Kacchan."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and dialed Shouto's number.

"_What."_

"You are a jackass! I have your ex. We are going inside."

"_What?"_

"Oh you seem surprised."

"_I am because you said ex. He's my boyfriend."_

"Hm."

"_I'll be waiting in my room."_

Bakugou hung up.

"I feel sick..."

"Get over it. This may be the beginning of a giant shit storm."

Izuku nodded.

The walk to Class 1A was a long one. A few times Izuku swore he was going to faint from the anxious feeling he had. He had no idea what would happen but he had a feeling it was going to be ugly. Katsuki patted his back as they walked in. Everyone stopped seeing who was there.

"Izuki!" most of them cried.

"H-hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"To see Shouto..."

"I had no idea you two were friends," Eijirou said with a toothy grin.

"Yea... for a long time actually," Izuku said looking nervous.

"Alright, enough chit chat."

The hero pushed him down the hallway to his boyfriend's room. Katsuki opened the door and they were hit in the face with cold air. The murderous look on Shouto's face when his eyes landed on Katsuki made the room drop another ten degrees.

"Talk," Bakugou said shoving Izuku onto the bed then locked the door.

"Your face?!" Deku cried.

"I decked him one."

Izuku stared at Katsuki.

"W-why?"

"Pay back and he pissed me off when he screamed at you like that."

Shouto said nothing.

"Darling-

"_Don't."_

His voice was angry and cold.

"But-

"Why wouldn't you answer me?" Shouto hissed.

This was not what he wanted. He wanted to hug and kiss the so called villain but he was upset at being ignored.

"Shouto I'm sorry but-

He grabbed Izuku's arm, "Why are you with him of all people?"

Heat seared the villain's skin and he flinched.

"Your fire..."

The dual user let go.

"They... They are coming after me more and more... Sara doesn't even want to be around me right now. I'm afraid they'll go after you too."

Those mismatched eyes softened quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomura has been persistent lately."

"Does he know about this?"

"I told Kacchan."

"Hm."

"We're over Shouto."

Dread and anger overcame Shouto's unusually calm face.

"What?!"

"I love you."

Shouto's eyes became watery as he looked away.

"I was so stupid to drag you into this. When you yelled at me... You were right. You had every right to yell at me."

Izuku took his hand and Shouto jerked away just as quickly.

"You walk in the sunlight. You can be yourself. I cannot do that and this isn't the life you deserve. You should be free of everything when you graduate... One day maybe... We can be together but I cannot allow you to be in my life when they come after me..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Izuku suddenly felt annoyed and angry. Didn't he understand at all that he could be used to make Izuku do horrible things?

"This is the truth. I've been crying non stop and all you care about is your own fucking pity party."

Katsuki and Shouto looked shocked at the venomous words from the caring boy's mouth.

"You wanted to know everything about me right?" Deku snapped as he unzipped the borrowed UA uniform and threw a tiny book at Shouto, "There. My whole fucking life is in those pages. There you go. There's one thing you won't have and it's my trust. I ran in to save you. I'm not the dumbass you think I am. I saw how that fight was going. You never apologized. You just kept calling."

Shouto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"This is exactly why I hate people."

Izuku jumped up quickly.

"Take me outside Katsuki."

The blonde unlocked the door and the two friends were gone leaving Shouto on the bed with Deku's carefully handwritten notebook.

X

X

Izuku sat in his home. His room was a mess again. He unleashed his fury upon almost everything but his notebooks. He clawed at his own arms and face but there was no signs of the wounds, only blood. He was as unstable as that night he met Shouto.

His phone has rung several times from Sara and Katsuki but he never answered. Part of him wanted Shouto to call apologize but he never did, not even a text message. It wasn't fair. It was the longest week of his life without Shouto and now... He wouldn't see him again unless it was on TV.

His head was swimming with emotion. It was hard for him to control himself. Whatever bit of sanity had left was hanging by a hair and it was finally broke. He scrambled under his bed for the back case he had saved for himself. It had been his last resort. He had no intentions of joining the villains and he had a plan a, b and c all in that box.

His death.

Izuku opened the box and pulled out the glass bottle. It was a high dose pain killer that would knock him out in minutes. He had created it himself after careful research. He crawled around the room and found a scalpel laying on the floor. He made his way back to the box.

Deku hadn't thought he would ever use the box but now he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of running. What did he do to deserve this fate he was given? What did he do so wrong to be like this? It didn't matter anymore.

He could free all ties. He could free himself. He could free the people he loved.

He stabbed his arm with the syringe full of pain killer and injected another shot. Izuku stabbed his wrists twisting and digging. He felt nothing at all and it made it so much easier. His body felt like nothing and it was very relaxing as he laid his head back on his bed and closed his eyes.

_**Treecko360: I used to watch it every Saturday. As much I ship them, Ochako was just offering him some emotional support. Hugs without words mean so much 3**_

_**AmbertheCat: thank you! I was so nervous! **_

_**I've almost hit 200 pages on this fic on my end. I didn't think it was going to be so long lol I almost chapter thirty now. I have a mini vacation next week so once I edit this a bit more I may just finish this story up and do some double updates next week! **_


	21. Let Me Be Selfish

Sara didn't want to risk it all but she went for Izuku's house. She had managed to get Katsuki's number when she talked to him on the phone and called him but he hadn't heard from Deku. She was beginning to feel uneasy like something wasn't right. She felt almost sick.

Much to her surprise, Katsuki was waiting for her already when she arrived. He had no way of getting in but she had the master key to all the locks on the door. She undid them as quickly as she could and they headed inside. Neither one of them talked but the uneasy feeling was felt by them both.

The strong smell of iron filled the air as they got off the ladder and it confirmed both of their fears. Izuku Midoriya was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Katsuki screamed angrily as Sara dropped to her knees. How else could they react seeing the bloody sight?

"No!" she screamed.

She crawled over to him, smearing blood all over herself and spreading it out on the floor. He was still bleeding out oddly enough. It seemed like his body was slow to react to heal but his quirk was struggling to keep him alive. She saw the glass bottle laying its side ; it was something she didn't recognize. She crawled back to her dropped purse and started digging through.

_I brought it... I had a feeling but I brought. I didn't want to use it but we are gonna have too._

"Katsuki!"

He stared at her with unreacting eyes.

"He's still alive! Go into that closet there and look through his medicine. He should have a few adrenaline shots in there!"

He wasted no time as he threw the door open looking through all the bottles until he found it. There was six syringes filled and labeled carefully. He grabbed them and dropped into his friend's blood beside of Sara.

"Alright... Izuku told me how to do this just in case it ever happened to me or Alice. This needle," she whispered holding up, "It's called the Screamer. It kills off any pain meds the person had taken and so he can fix them before they bleed out. At the same time, I'll inject this whole thing into his body while you take three of those and inject it into his heart."

Katsuki stared at her like she was nuts.

"His body can destroy the drugs if they become harmful but in order for him to heal he has to feel pain! Get on him and on my go, inject him. Slam them into his chest and press all three at the same time. He can't feel anything right now. I've seen him use these things on a drug addict before."

Sara laid him down on his back and took her spot by his right arm. Katsuki straddled him and slammed all three needles into his chest. They were a good size and blood started oozing from the injection site slowly. They looked at each other with fearful looks but determination over powered that.

"GO!"

The liquid shot into his body.

"Move!" she screamed but it was too late.

Izuku woke up screaming. He threw Bakugou off with one hit. He rolled on the ground screaming bloody murder, ripping the needles from his chest. It was worse than watching Deku destroy that Nomu. His screams nearly deafened Katsuki as he crawled to the walls peeling the paint off.

The wounds on Izuku's body sealed up and color started to return to him. His vision was blurry as he stared at his childhood friend. His brain wasn't connecting the dots at all and he passed out. Katsuki screamed his name.

"He's ok now. Let's get him to the shower and cleaned up ok? Get him washed off and I'll do what I can to clean this up."

After an hour, all the blood was off the floor but the iron like smell was still strong. Katsuki was still shaking from the shock but he managed to wash his friend off and dress him in clean clothes. Luckily, Deku's bed was clean and he laid him in it before showering himself and borrowing his friend's clothes.

Sara showered after him and she was wearing some of her son's clothes too. There was no words spoken between them as they sat staring at the lifeless body on the bed but they could still see his chest moving. Katsuki was amazed by the woman's medical knowledge but it seemed she had picked it up from Deku himself.

"The best thing about his quirk, it doesn't take much to fix himself. I'm glad for that."

"Oh."

She smiled at the boy.

"He always said his quirk was selfish because it expended more energy to heal someone else than himself. I'm thankful he has it though."

"Y-yea."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Honestly, that was the worst I had ever seen. He must've figured out a way to do it more efficiently."

"Hm."

"A week before he ran into Shouto he did it again. Even if the damage is healed, something like this takes time to recover. He almost died when he saved Shouto because he had hurt himself badly a short time before. It's unreal honestly."

"The League was probably watching us."

Sara snorted, "Yea but there's something odd about them though. They haven't attacked Izuku directly not even with a Nomu."

"I didn't think about that. Why wouldn't they try though? They can't know about his quirk."

Sara shrugged like she was unbothered by that.

"Izuku would've said something but he hasn't. He has some interest in Tomura but he hasn't said why. He has a few notebooks on that man alone... It's like he's the All Might of villains for him."

"You think he has a crush on him?" Katsuki asked looking slightly disgusted.

"I think it's a little deeper than that... kind of more... I don't... really know what but I don't think it was love."

Izuku was always curious anyways.

X

X

Izuku laid up against his pillows wrapped up in a blanket. Katsuki had taken some time from school to help Sara out. She had Alice to care for and she had to work still. He was still refusing any medication except the IV she had set up for him.

Shouto hadn't called Deku once but Bakugou was glad for that. He tried sitting close to his friend but Izuku recoiled from the friend like affection. Katsuki wasn't trying to make any moves on him or anything. It was hard to comfort someone who seemed to hate themselves and the world.

Katsuki was nervous about meeting Sara's young daughter until she opened her mouth. She was full of attitude and she was just as smart as Deku was. She bad mouthed the hero every chance she got because she seemed to hate him on the spot. The interaction between him and her made Izuku smile, so he dealt with it.

"What do you think would be a good villain name for me?" Alice asked.

Deku arched an eyebrow. It was one of the biggest reactions he had made in a few days.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because if anything happens ima be your right hand woman."

"Ummmm..."

"Heatwave," Katsuki answered, "Or Deviant."

"Wow, you actually have a good idea for once. I think I like Heatwave."

"Fuck off."

Deku chuckled as he glanced at the IV bag.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"Things."

"Icy hot."

Izuku hung his head.

"It's ok to still love him Big Brother."

He nodded.

"He still loves you."

The two of them looked at Katsuki.

"Round Face has been telling me he's been mopey without you calling him. She said he feels like shit and carries that notebook around like his life depended on it."

His heart felt heavy.

"Once things are settled you two can back together!" she said excitedly, "I can't wait to meet him!"

Deku got up and went to the restroom to get a moment to himself. He heard Alice and Katsuki talking with her sounding excited. Once he calmed down, he returned to the bed with the other two.

"What would your villain name be?!" Alice asked looking at Katsuki.

"Lord Murder."

"Should be Lord Loudmouth."

"The fuck you say?!"

"I didn't stutter Bakugou so you heard right!"

"I don't care if you're a girl, I'll beat your ass!"

"Just like you beat Ochako, huh?!"

"She's stronger than she looks damnit! I only fight those who are worthy of my quirk to the max!"

"Am I worthy Kacchan?"

The two stopped fighting. The question was out of no where but Bakugou kept his rude down to answer him.

"Yes."

Izuku smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

X

Izuku woke up around five in the morning to Alice spooning Katsuki with her thumb in her mouth. He almost snorted because the image of her looking so innocent and childish was hilarious. Katsuki had his hand twisted up in Izuku's shirt with a death grip.

_Maybe I was moving so much and he was trying to calm me down._

"You're awake."

Deku jumped.

"Mom?"

He looked around to see her sitting by the closet reading on her phone.

"Have you been up all night?"

"No... I woke up about four in the morning. I made some coffee. I was thinking of going for a donut run."

"That sounds nice."

"Izuku."

"Y-yes?"

"If I have to go through another one of your suicidal episodes... I'm going to have to leave."

Deku nodded.

"Why would you do it anyways?"

Izuku pulled away from the bed making Katsuki's hand fell onto the bed but he didn't move.

"It was the best way. No one would look for me anymore and everyone I cared about would be safe. I might've done it in a whirlwind of emotion but that's what that box was for. I have another one just like it."

She fell quiet for a few minutes.

"I suppose that is the most logical solution to everyone's problems. No one would be arrested and the League can be taken out by pros. No one would be targeted by All for One even if he is in jail."

"I didn't do it at the spur of the moment. It was just a long time coming."

"No matter how logical... I would miss you and I don't know if I would be ok after you were to be gone like that."

"I know," he whispered softly, "I know but it's selfish of me to want the things I can't have. I'm so angry at everything and everyone. I want to die because it would be the only selfish thing I could have."

Izuku heard sniffing.

"I know... It's so selfish because I want you alive. I don't want to hurt from losing you."

They fell silent for a short while.

"Let me be selfish... please?" Sara asked softly.

"Ok, Mom. If things go out of control... I will stop it the best way I know how."

X

X

"You look like shit."

Shouto looked up to see Sero and Kaminari standing there.

"Ok."

Shouto felt worse than normal and all he could think about was the cancer was coming back with a vengeance and he welcomed it. He messed up so bad lately... he didn't want to go on anymore. He almost wanted to call his sister to talk to her but he wouldn't know what to say. He's hid so much from everyone already.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

His bedroom door flew open revealing Katsuki.

"You look like absolute shit. What the fuck have you been doing?"

He locked Shouto's door then made his way to the bed. He pulled out a blue case from his pocket. He opened it up revealing the syringes filled with blood.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked Round Face how you were and she said you looked run down. She got me a picture and Deku decided your cancer is too aggressive."

"I don't want it."

"He knew you would say that."

Shouto stayed quiet. Katsuki closed the case and placed it in front of the dual user.

"Deku almost finished himself off a few days ago."

The hero looked up frightened.

"We made it in time. He made a deal that if you continued your treatment, he would stay alive. I know I'm years late on the friendship bullshit but you better take care of yourself because I don't want to walk into another situation where he's laying in a pool of his own blood. Do you fucking understand me?"

"He almost died?"

"Deku said to go to your doctor and get chemo. Do something. He said he doesn't understand what's wrong without you getting tests done. He said if he has too, he'll do a total blood transfusion on you."

"I don't... I don't feel any pain right now."

Katsuki bent over and grabbed the hero's hand. Without giving warning, he snapped Shouto's left middle finger.

"YOU FUCKER! UGH!"

"Get to it dumbass."

"Why would you?!" he yelled turning red.

"You're a pathetic hero. If you want to save Deku from the world of loneliness he put himself in to protect everyone then you need to save yourself first or you're useless. What kind of hero wallows in self pity when the shit he dealt with wasn't horrible compared to another's?"

"What the fuck do you know huh?!"

"He doesn't believe in me or Uraraka. He believes in you to change the world. To make it different."

Katsuki sighed.

"Get better. Give him the world he has been sacrificing himself for and show him that his trust in you was worth his time and energy. He doesn't deserve to be let down again."

_**Trust me when I wrote this it almost hurt physically to do it. It took a few hours to write correctly because I couldn't figure out what to do from then on. Thank you Kacchan for being there! I didn't expect intense reactions from you guys but damn it made me feel good. There's more pain on the way though.**_

_**HealSlut: They're there now! It's all ok!**_

_**Kpanda100: Wow, thank you! I promise things will get better at some point : )**_

_**AmbertheCat: I apologize! I hope this makes it all better now though.**_


	22. Who Were You Made For?

Katsuki had been the greatest friend Izuku could've asked for. He went back and forth giving Shouto his treatments. He said he would convince the dual user to do it and go to the doctor. He never told him what he said but as long as he took all the treatments, Deku could rest easy.

Izuku waited in the mall food court for Sara to show up. He drummed his fingers against the table waiting but it felt like she was taking too long to show up. He pulled out his phone when someone sat down in front of him. Deku could already see the black hoodie and knew who it was already.

"Hello Shigaraki."

"Hello."

They met eyes and Tomura looked away.

"What can I help you with? I'm busy at the moment," Izuku said flatly.

"Too busy? You look like you're waiting."

"I am and that makes me busy."

The hurt was clear as day on the villain's face and Izuku started to feel bad. He sighed.

"I suppose I have a few minutes."

"You look really pale. Are you sick?"

Izuku covered his face. No. No he wasn't ok and sure as hell wouldn't be for a long fucking time.

"No."

"Is it because you and your boyfriend broke up?"

The heat left Deku's body making him shiver. There was only one way he knew that.

"You were watching?"

Tomura nodded hesitantly.

"Well that and trying to kill yourself will make anyone look sick I suppose."

Without warning Tomura reached across the table grabbing his wrist with four fingers.

"Don't do it again," he hissed angrily.

"Excuse me?"

Shigaraki let go and sat back down trying to regain some composure. Suddenly, a food tray was dropped in front of them with three take out boxes. Tomura and Izuku looked up to see Sara standing there with three drinks in her hands and a murderous look in her eyes. Deku shrank in his seat some afraid she was going to hit the other villain in the face.

"Well, it's about time I met the jackass stalking my son."

Tomura stared at Deku but he didn't dare look at Sara.

"Both of you grab a container and start eating now."

Izuku grabbed one quickly but Shigaraki sat there.

"I don't eat-

"Did I fucking give you a choice? Or did you want me to rip your ass apart here and now?" she hissed angrily.

Shigaraki grabbed one of the two that was left. Both boys murmured 'thank you' before they started eating. His mother might've disliked Shouto but she _hated _Tomura. It was written all over her face and she didn't even try to hide it as she ate staring at the leader. It was very uncomfortable for the two guys at the table.

"What do you want with my son?"

"To talk."

"About what?" she snapped.

Tomura hid behind his hair.

"Would you join me Deku?"

Izuku dropped his fork. Sara didn't look surprised but her angry expression softened.

"I-I-

"Honey, go for it."

Tomura and Deku stared at her.

"What? Mom do you even know what you're saying?!"

"I do. I had given a lot of thought since the night in the basement..."

"What do you mean? What is there to think about?"

Sara took her son's hand and took a deep breath.

"Izuku... This world doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve the blame that has been placed on you just because you want to keep everyone safe. You have helped so many people but... None has stood up for you. Only one person has tried to show you the world you wanted but... you and I aren't stupid. They will arrest you."

Sara couldn't tell him he couldn't be with Shouto at the rate things were going now. Izuku looked over at Shigaraki who watched intently.

_I know that but... How could I face Shouto?_

"With them, you can be free. The rules wouldn't apply."

"I can't hurt people!" Deku hissed, "I couldn't hurt anyone if I tried!"

"You wouldn't have too," Tomura said, "I just want you by my side like you were supposed to be from the beginning."

Sara frowned.

"What does that mean?" Deku asked looking confused.

"You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head slowly. Shigaraki scratched his neck slightly.

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Deku didn't say anything.

"Meet me in Plain Park and we can talk around seven."

Shigaraki got up and walked away blending in with the crowd quickly.

"Have you lost it?!" Deku said staring at her.

"Alice and I have already decided to go wherever you do."

His face dropped and tears filled his eyes.

"I don't want that kind of life for you-

Sara grabbed his face and bumped foreheads with him.

"Sweetie... Honey... The life we chose is our own. I want you to chose your own path. I trust you to go tonight and hear him out. We don't know why All for One gave you your quirk but you need to find out."

He nodded softly.

"There are so many unanswered questions. It seems Tomura would tell you himself but he probably doesn't know either. You have to go."

Izuku buried his face into her shoulder and lost it. Everything he managed to hold in... Sara held him tight as his body was racked with shaking sobs of despair.

X

X

Izuku was making his way to Plain Park alone. Alice had insisted on going with him but he turned her down just in case things got ugly. He didn't tell Katsuki anything but he left Alice in charge of Shouto's treatment. He had no idea what was going to when met him but he just felt numb.

The urge to vomit was strong. His heart was racing. He had been waiting a long time for an answer but he wasn't sure how it was going to go. Were they going to take him by force? Was he going to have everyone with him?

He saw the familiar black hoodie that Tomura wore. The man turned around holding a tablet in his hands. Deku frowned wondering why he would need that for a talk.

"What's that for?"

"For us."

"Are you going to try and ambush me?" Deku asked looking around.

"It's only you and me right now."

Tomura pressed the button on the side. The screen lit up revealing the image of All for One. He was still in prison, shackled so he couldn't move much.

"He's here."

"_Hello Izuku Midoriya. It's been a while."_

Deku stared at Tomura.

"He can't see you but he has Toga recording him and she has an ear piece to tell him what we are saying. Go ahead and ask away, she can hear you."

"Fine. Why did you attack me and my friend?"

"_I had to do a lot of research to find someone close enough to Tomura's age who was quirkless. You were only four years younger. Tomura needed someone who could resist his decaying touch."_

Izuku stared.

"_You seemed to be the right person. You were caring and very forgiving. I had every intention of taking you that day but then someone saw us."_

He felt cold. Angry...

"_Did you want to ask anything else? Tomura had suggested it was a good idea to have you talk to me to clear up who you were made for."_

"Did you kill off my mother? Did you make her sick on purpose?" he asked angrily.

"_She died of natural causes. Honestly, we would've offered your mother protection as well as you once you came with us. I wanted to take you when you were young but it didn't happen. Your mother died and you were gone. I heard all about your relationship with Todoroki."_

Izuku's face colored.

"What about it?"

"_It's quite interesting. A boy who pretended to be a villain got a sick hero and tried saving him. Were you successful?"_

"Not yet."

"_I wonder how he would feel knowing that you were made to help a villain and be his companion. I wonder how he would feel knowing he could never truly be with you even if he wanted too."_

Izuku clenched his fist. Now he was just hearing bullshit. Bullshit that seemed to be the truth.

"Who are you to decide my life?"

"_Didn't I though? I am amazed at that destructive power you have but you only discovered it through self harm correct? You cannot deny the strong connection between you and Shigaraki. Quirks have a way of attracting between people. It's much like canceling out power simply as throwing water on a fire."_

The hurt flickered across Izuku face.

"_The two of you are made for each other. Want to know how? When you had passed out from saving your friend, I let young Tomura touch your hand. Your skin didn't decay in any fashion at all. You should have seen the excited look on his face knowing he could touch someone without hurting them."_

Shigaraki stood there looking ashamed.

"_Once I'm out... You will belong to us. You're welcome to bring whoever you want with you but those against me shall perish."_

Izuku said nothing. Silence between them seemed to be too short and too long at the same time.

"_Did you assume I took you and forced a quirk on you because you're special?"_

Deku grinded his teeth as the man laughed. Tomura looked angry as he gripped the tablet making it creak.

"I never thought that once."

"_Having a brain doesn't make you special. Even with that weird thing where you mutter to yourself... You're nothing special. You are nothing special when you tried killing yourself and you became stronger. Your quirk is only borrowed. Just like your time here on the planet Earth. It won't last forever."_

"You can fuck off."

"_You can forget that silly, pathetic dream of being a hero. You belong to us whether you like it or not. Just wait until I'm out."_

_Oh, I can't wait because I'll be sure to kill you myself, _Izuku thought angrily.

"_I must go. I leave everything to you Tomura."_

The screen went black.

"I didn't want to see you that way."

Izuku glared at him.

"How did you see me? You think I'm someone's fucking pet?"

"All I saw was a friend."

All the angst he held in all these years just poured out at once. Everything had already been determined for him.

"All someone had to do was ask," he cried, "Why doesn't anyone care about what I want?! I just wanted to die already! I'm tired!"

The thing All for One said made a lot of sense. The way Tomura acted made a lot more sense now that he had a moment to think about it. It wasn't like Tomura begged the man for a friend and picked Izuku out of a crowd like a toy off the shelf.

"Um..."

Tomura sat in front of Izuku.

"What?"

"Do you want a hug?"

Izuku looked shocked but nodded quietly. It might've seemed odd but he wondered a lot of where he was supposed to belong. Shigaraki wrapped his arms around the young man. The hug was awkward like he had no idea what he was doing but Deku appreciated it anyways.

"Izuku? Can I hold your hands?" he asked innocently.

He looked up seeing hope filled eyes. Deku held up his hands and Tomura laced his fingers with his. The sensation was odd it felt like a small heat wave through his hands but nothing more. Izuku's anger melted away seeing the smile on his face.

"I can't be a villain for real."

Shigaraki nodded quietly.

"I can tell you're still going to try anyways... Aren't you?"

Tomura nodded and placed his head on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku sat there with him for the longest time saying nothing. Maybe it was wrong to do such an innocent action but what could he do now? His plan to end himself just got a lot more complicated than before.

"I am sorry though."

Izuku looked up at him. The man looked sad.

"Sorry for what?"

"I guess when I was told there was someone who could be around me the I thought... why not try talking to you. I wanted nothing more than to just be around you. I really could forget everything else."

"Why couldn't you just ask me like a normal person?"

"Because I'm not normal in any way."

"Ugh."

"Do you believe what he said though?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know how to feel but he certainly was angry at All for One.

X

X

Izuku laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was more surprised by All for One's appearance since he hadn't seen him in such a long time. He looked... less human than he could remember. The way he talked it pissed him off. Deku couldn't deny the truth though.

He had heard of quirk attraction.

Of course, he had never seen in his life time. All for One probably had and that's exactly why he gave him the quirk in the first place. It was a lot more different than what Shouto was born with. Izuku's healing quirk had canceled out any decay that would've normally happened.

_Powers that cancel each other out? Like water being thrown on fire. So that means I'm the water. _

It was odd. Tomura was promised him like Izuku was some kind of kitten. It explained why he never made a move to hurt him even if he could instantly heal himself. He scratched his chin wondering what would've happened if Deku had talked to them months ago instead of waiting. How would things have played out?

His heart ached at the thought. He still loved Shouto. Maybe all for the wrong reasons but he couldn't deny the happiness he felt being around the dual user hero. The way he felt alive just hearing his laugh or the way he melted seeing that smile. All for One was right though... He couldn't be with Shouto even if he wanted too because he was a criminal.

He had ignored the fact he used his quirk without a license even if he used it in his own home... Izuku Midoriya was a bad guy. Not like Tomura Shigaraki bad but he was bad in the sense he broke one law. Izuku rubbed his temples as he felt his eyes water up. What choice did he have now?

What life would he have? What if he did go and Sara was arrested for being associated with him? What would happen to Alice? Once he was out in the open... he wasn't sure if the people he would help would come out and say anything because they would get in trouble too. The children he helped...

"What a cruel world."

Just who was he made for?

_**Healslut: I didn't mean to hurt you that much I'm sorry! Forgive me!**_

_**Garnet168: LMFAO thanks! I love the enthusiasm!**_

_**AmbertheCat: I'm tripping a little because the new comment I got off you was from chapter ten unless ffn is a little slow lol**_


	23. Izuku's Fate

"_Kacchan! Hurry!"_

"_Izuku! Slow down!"_

_They had been given permission like many times before to go to the park. It was down the street from their houses so it was never a big deal. It was about four in the afternoon and it was their last summer before school started for them._

"_Want to swing and jump off?!" Katsuki asked looking excited._

"_Yea!"_

_ They raced to the swing set with grins and excited screams. They jumped on trying to race each other to who could start swinging high first. Katsuki barely won and jumped off first landing on his feet without stumbling. Izuku jumped next landing on his feet then his knees._

"_Oww!"_

"_Get up! We can try again!" the blonde yelled looking determined, "When we are done you'll be a pro!"_

_Izuku made a face but agreed anyways._

_ For about ten minutes they continued repeating the process until Izuku finally landed on his feet without falling. They laughed while Izuku thrust his fist upward in victory even with tears in his eyes. They raced to the water foundation and Katsuki helped him wash off his bloody knees._

"_Thanks Kacchan."_

"_You're welcome. We can go on the slide now if you want? You won't have to worry about your knees anymore but you might hurt your butt if you aren't careful."_

_The green haired boy snickered, "Ok!"_

_ Neither one noticed they were being watched by a man and a young boy. He looked so impatient and he was beginning to feel jealous watching the blonde boy play with **his **friend. It just wasn't fair he had to sit by and watch. He wanted to talk to his friend his Master had promised him._

"_Unnn."_

"_What's wrong Tomura?"_

"_I wanna go play."_

"_You think that would be a good idea?"_

_Tomura stared at him._

"_I can play without destroying stuff! I did a lot better lately!"_

_All for One smiled. It was true, he had done so much better but he didn't want him to kill anyone... just yet._

"_You have to wait until I give him his quirk first then you can have your friend."_

"_Are you sure?" Tomura asked looking slightly worried._

"_I am sure. I'll do everything in my power to get your friend. Maybe his mom will come with him and you can call her Auntie too."_

_The eight year old's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_Are you serious?" _

"_I am. Maybe you two can fall in love. I couldn't find any quirkless girls in the immediate area. It seems to be more common in boys than little girls. I hope that's ok with you?"_

"_Yea! I love him already!"_

_All for One smiled._

"_What is the first thing you want to do when he comes home with us?"_

"_Well, you said he likes All Might, right? Maybe he can decorate his side of the room in the stuff he likes or is he getting his own bed? Sleeping in a sleeping bag doesn't seem comfortable."_

_The man chuckled, "If you want I can get you a bigger bed."_

_Tomura smiled happily._

"_How much longer do I have to wait?"_

"_Why don't you go say hi? Then tomorrow we can get him for you."_

_The boy's head whipped upward, "I can go say hi?"_

"_Yes you can. It looks like his friend is already leaving so you'll have him to himself."_

_ Tomura watched as Izuku waved good bye to his friend he called Kacchan. The blonde boy waved back and ran down the sidewalk going home. Tomura knew what street Izuku lived on. He knew what time he came to the park every day and what some of his favorite things were._

"_Go on."_

_ All for One gave him a gentle push forward and Tomura came out of the bushes. He looked back at his adoptive father nervously. He hadn't been around a lot of other kids before since the accident and he wasn't sure what his new friend would think of him. He would just have to remember to call himself Tenko instead of Tomura. _

_ Tomura walked forward playing with his hands and fidgeting as he neared Izuku who was on the swing set. The green haired boy looked up to see Tomura walking to him so he stopped swinging to watch him come closer. To Izuku, it obvious the boy was a few years older but he seemed kind of childish like him._

"_Hi!" Izuku said happily._

_Tomura waved turning pink and hiding behind his hair._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, "If you're lost I can help you."_

"_I'm not lost. I wanted to say hi."_

_Izuku grinned and held out his hand._

"_Um... I can't... my hands are related to my quirk."_

"_Oh... Hmmmm."_

"_Do you have one?"_

_Izuku looked slightly upset._

"_N-no."_

"_Oh... well I think that's ok. It means you're special, right?"_

_Izuku looked up seeing the gentle look on the boy's face._

"_I never thought of it that way."_

_Tomura smiled._

"_My name is Tenko."_

"_I'm Izuku!"_

"_Nice to meet you."_

_Izuku nodded happily. The sun was setting fast._

"_I have to go home now but you want to play together tomorrow?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Since you can't hold hands or anything, I can hug you."_

_Tomura's face brightened to pink._

"_You... you don't have to do that."_

"_I don't mind. It can be a handshake for you."_

"_O-ok."_

_Izuku wrapped his arms around the boy who was a four inches taller than him. Tomura did the same but kept his hands closed. They pulled away slowly smiling at each other._

"_Well, I gotta go home! I'll see you later Tenko!"_

_X_

_X_

_ The next day Izuku played with Katsuki while waiting on his new friend to join him. He watched with excitement as Katsuki showed off his quirk that looked like baby firecrackers in his hands. He made hero poses and Izuku swooned over him like a kid with his hero._

"_You're amazing Kacchan!"_

"_I know and you can stay with me as my sidekick! We can train and learn how to fight crime!"_

_Izuku giggled, "Sounds good to me!"_

"_Maybe you can be the first quirkless hero!" Katsuki said grinning. _

_He loved the way Izuku's face lit up when he said things like that._

"_I know I can do it!"_

"_Hello."_

_The two boys stopped and looked to see a tall man in a suit standing there. He had no kids with him._

"_Can we help you?" Katsuki snapped getting a weird feeling from the strange man._

_Izuku blinked thinking hard. He could've swore he had seen him before._

"_Are you Tenko's dad?"_

_The man smiled._

"_He's sick today. I was wondering if you want to go see him. You're Izuku aren't you?"_

_The boy nodded but Katsuki grabbed his hand pulling him away._

"_Leave him alone. We aren't going anywhere."_

_The man looked slightly annoyed. _

"_This doesn't concern you Katsuki Bakugou. If you want Izuku, we can go get your mother too. That way you aren't alone."_

_ Something about that man didn't seem right. The man shoved Katsuki out of the way and grabbed Izuku's hand. Izuku felt a weird sensation flow through his body. It was almost like something injected fire into his veins. He yelled as his cuts and scrapes from yesterday healed up. _

_ Katsuki screamed and jumped at the man but he threw him downward. The little blonde boy hit his head, knocking him out. The man fired a weird green blast at him and Izuku cried out. He was clutching his head panting like he ran a marathon. _

"_K-kacchan!"_

_His friend didn't answer._

"_You're coming with me!" _

_All for One grabbed Izuku and started walking off. He needed to get away before someone saw them._

"_I don't care if you hurt me! Let me help him!" Izuku cried struggling against the arm around his small body, "Please! You can have me after I help him!"_

_All for One looked back. The boy was in fact dying. He had no intentions of killing him but it happens. _

"_Fine."_

_He let Izuku down and the boy ran to his friend's side. Izuku cried onto Katsuki's lifeless body._

"_Hold out your hand."_

"_What?"_

_Izuku did anyways and the man cut his hand with a long, metal like blade from his fingers. _

"_Ow!"_

"_Hurry up before it closes up."_

_Izuku stared down at his friend. He squeezed his hand letting blood gush out into Katsuki's hand but it closed up._

"_Do it again!" Izuku cried, "It wasn't enough!"_

_Izuku rolled Katsuki onto his side to see the bloody mess on the back of his head. _

"_Both hands!" Izuku yelled._

_ The man did as he asked but Izuku never cried out. He squeezed the blood onto the wound on his friend's head. After six times of his hands being cut open, the wound on Katsuki's head sealed up and Izuku began to feel woozy. All for One went to grab Izuku when people started screaming at the bloody mess and running away._

"_Shit!"_

_ All for One held up his hand and a weird blue light appeared. He was gone, leaving Izuku laying on the ground ready to pass out. Katsuki woke up a few minutes later seeing his friend on the ground. Panic filled him quickly trying to figure what had happened. He could only remember a man attacking him and that was it. _

_ He grabbed Izuku and pulled him onto his back the best he could and he ran out of the park, stumbling and crying. It had been horrifying. He thought he was going to die and then he saw nothing. He couldn't remember anything else other than that. Despite being covered in blood, he felt great._

_He made it back to Izuku's house since it was first of their two houses to show up. After screaming and crying from Inko, Izuku spent a week in the hospital but his memory was fuzzy and all he could remember was a man and healing his friend._

_X_

_X_

Izuku woke up looking around his room. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time and he certainly didn't remember Tomura being there. Maybe his quirk allowed him to combine memories of their own with someone else's they had desired.

_I guess he undone his memory quirk or whatever it was. I suppose he couldn't keep his promise to Tomura and wiped my memory clean so they wouldn't get caught._

"I can't believe all that happened."

He gave Tomura a hug. No wonder the man never wanted to hurt him. Izuku rubbed his face thinking about the villain. His was promised a life with a friend who would love him and he wouldn't be able to hurt him. Maybe if he hadn't wiped his memory clean, Izuku would've ended up looking for Tomura on his own.

"There's too much to deal with. I can't believe it at all and yet... here I am."

_I was made just for him. It doesn't mean I can't decide my own fate anymore. I've been doing it all along... right? Even if I run, the problems will still be there regardless of what I do. I just need to come up with a plan to fix everything._

"What are you doing nerd?"

Izuku sat up looking at Katsuki.

"Thinking about the past."

"What part?"

He handed Deku a bag full of snacks and drinks.

"When we were kids. That part."

"Hm."

Izuku could see the guilty look on his friend's face.

"Not like that but the day at the park."

"Oh."

"Kacchan, I have a question."

"Ugh, what?"

Izuku smiled sadly, "Do you think we were made for other people?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Izuku looked down at the floor.

"The man... he forced that quirk onto me for his... for Tomura Shigaraki."

"That's fucking ridiculous."

"Is it?"

Katsuki became quiet.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid to ask."

"Todoroki was made for him to beat All Might... So I guess it's true."

"He told you?"

Katsuki nodded.

"He told me when I gave him his treatment the other day."

"Oh."

"I can see why you connected with him though. You both have been through a lot on your own," Bakugou said looking somewhat pained, "It makes sense why he's so attached to you. He hasn't left me or Round Face alone much."

Izuku said nothing.

"Go ahead and make the next batch. I don't want to get in trouble when I'm so close to graduating."

"So... You've been here past eight everyday... almost... do you still go to bed early?"

"Shut up Deku."

Once the new batch of treatment for Shouto was complete, Katsuki left without saying bye. He was getting annoyed having to constantly walk around but what was he going to do? He felt like this was the only way to make up for all the pain he had put his friend through. He just wished things weren't so complicated like they were.

In the back of his mind, he should've been graduating with Deku and Todoroki. At this rate, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

_At least that asshole is going to the doctor in a couple days. Finally they can figure out how much more help he really needs so I can stop doing this already._

Katsuki was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never heard anyone behind him. Someone grabbed him from behind and another person stepped in front of him. The guy was in a black suit and the other had black hair. His brain tried to come up with names for them but he already knew where they were from.

_**AmbertheCat: Thank you so much! I favor Tomura a lot! I fell into that ship by accident a short time after I discovered the villain Deku thing everyone seemed to love so much. I am actually half way through a Shigaraki x Izuku story right now. I stopped for now until I finished writing this story. As of right now I'm doing the bonus chapter for this story. It has nothing to do much with the story line. Right now I'm trying to come up with a good story of Katsuki x Izuku x Shouto . I ship them so hard but sadly it's lacking fanfiction. I have a general idea of what I want since I was throwing ideas around with a friend. Haven't started it yet though. **_


	24. Welcome to the League of Villains!

Katsuki did exactly as Sara said and he let them take him without issue. He finally remembered the black haired guy's name was Dabi and the one in the suit was Twice. Their hideout was a bar and he found that quite hilarious. He sat at the bar on a tattered bar stool. There was a blonde girl smiling at him.

"Can I help you?" he snapped.

"You're really cute. It's funny you're a hero with that kind of attitude."

"So, what do we do now?" Dabi asked looking at Kurogiri.

"Shigaraki is a little busy right now. So, we'll just keep him here."

"He did come quietly... Should we be worried about that?" Twice asked.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" the mist man asked.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

_This isn't how I thought this would go. So, that woman was right about this. They aren't after me, they're after Deku._

"Pepsi or Mountain Dew."

"Of course," the man answered.

He scooped up some ice and filled his glass with the bubbly drink before handing it to him.

"Thanks," he grumbled and started sipping slowly.

_It looks like everyone is on edge with me here. I guess I can't blame them. I wonder how long it will be before someone notices I'm gone. Deku doesn't really message until morning so I guess I'm stuck here until tomorrow._

"Did you ever pick out a hero name?!" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" he asked not caring if he sounded rude.

"Himiko!"

"No I haven't. I was thinking Ground Zero since something with 'murder' in it isn't ok."

"That sounds cool!"

"Can I ask why I'm here?" Katsuki asked looking annoyed.

"Because we were told to bring you in."

"Is this because of the villain Deku? You think I have some big connection with him?"

No one said anything.

_So, at least that part is true. I wonder what I can do to annoy them since it looks like I'm not sleeping tonight. I wonder if I should try to escape? What if Deku does come? This is one big giant set up._

"No one is going to answer me?" he snapped getting annoyed, "I have things to do tomorrow. Is this going to take all fucking night?!"

"You are here because of your connection to Deku."

Dabi rolled his eyes.

"We are chasing after a 'friend' he claims to have and yet we have to kidnap some idiot instead."

"Looks like you're the fucking idiot," Katsuki snapped.

"I can beat your ass," Dabi threatened.

"Oh yea? I can blow up this fucking building right now if you wanna go jackass."

"Stop it you two."

"He started it," Katsuki said, "I'm tired can I sleep or something?!"

"OOOOOO!" she yelled, "It's taco night, right?!"

Katsuki almost fell out of his seat from her shrill voice. He was glad no one in his class was anything like her other wise he would've blown up the dorm already.

"Of course it is. Are you hungry?" Kurogiri asked.

"Fuck yea!" Dabi yelled looking slightly more alive now, "It's one of the few reasons I stick around!"

Katsuki stared at him.

_You're a fucking villain for tacos?_

_X_

Shigaraki sat in his room staring at the wall. He had been waiting for this moment since that day he hugged Deku in the park. All for One had told him to forget about it until the time was right again but he had been impatient and he's not the type to sit around and wait. He had to do something.

Once All for One went into prison, he started making his presence known more to Izuku than anyone else. Since he was running the show now, it was his call and he wanted his friend. He didn't want to force his hand like this but it was the only way Deku would come running. Tomura _needed _Izuku.

Shigaraki could hear laughter coming from the bar. No one mentioned whether they got the hero or not but he wasn't sure if he wanted to face the explosive blonde. He remembered those angry feelings of jealously that bubbled to the surface when he saw them playing together. He was scared Izuku would still say no.

Tomura wasn't sure how he felt about Izuku personally much since he really didn't know him but holding his hand was enough to make him happy. The young man didn't look fazed by his quirk one bit and he allowed Tomura to hug on him as he wish. He seriously doubted that he changed his mind with that talk from All for One.

_I wonder if I can convince him to come and join us. It would make him coming to me a lot easier._

"Tomura! Kurogiri made tacos! Come on out!" Toga called from the other side of his door.

"Ok."

He sighed. He didn't want to go out there but he wasn't in the mood to hear Kurogiri run his mouth. He pulled on his shoes and headed out walking down the dark hallway towards the lit part of the bar. His eyes landed on Katsuki Bakugou sitting there at the bar sipping a drink with a plate of untouched tacos in front of him.

"Bakugou."

"Jackass."

A weird smile graced Tomura's lips.

"Welcome to the League of Villains!" Tomura said enthusiastically, "Want to join?"

He snorted and looked away.

"Fucking nerd."

Dabi looked amused by this.

"You only want me here because you want Deku."

"I know you're his friend too and that you being here with him would make him happy."

"You think you're friends with him?" Katsuki asked.

Toga looked slightly terrified. They were waiting for one of his epic meltdowns but it never came.

"I do."

"It's not poisonous," Dabi said, "Eat and be happy for right now."

"I was kidnapped."

"You didn't act like it bothered you," Twice said.

_Deku you better get here fucking soon. _

Katsuki sat at the bar listening to them rambling on about things they wanted to do. The more and more he listened, it sounded like they were normal people. The only one who stayed pretty quiet was Shigaraki. He looked like he was thinking and he was being impatient bouncing his leg.

"He won't know I've been kidnapped until morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the go between to heal his ex boyfriend. Ex boyfriend doesn't have the balls to call Deku and Deku knows I go to bed by nine. So, he won't know until morning."

"Why won't you call him?"

"Because, I can't. I use pay phones and shit like that. My parents watch my phone like a hawk."

_Stupid but it looks like the excuse worked._

"Kurogiri, can I have a few more?" Tomura asked.

"Of course."

"You can eat. You may need it in the morning."

"You think you have any chance at winning?" Katsuki asked.

"Get him another drink. Yes, _I _have already won and that's all I care about."

X

"How did I end up here?" Bakugou said out loud standing in Shigaraki's room.

"Because I saw you in public hanging out with my friend."

He turned around to see the bluish gray haired guy standing there with his weird hands all over him.

"What makes you think he's your friend?" Katsuki asked looking annoyed, "You keep saying that and I don't remember you being around us at all."

"I was around him not you. You left one day and I walked over to talk to him."

"That doesn't make him your friend automatically you jackass."

"He hugged me," Tomura whispered looking slightly hurt.

"That doesn't make you friends. He would literally hug anyone."

Tomura made a face.

"You're really fucking annoying."

"Your presence here isn't appreciated anyways. When he gets here, you can go home. I won't need you around."

The hero rubbed his temples trying to ease off his headache and tiredness that was starting to hit him.

"This is unfucking believable."

"You can go ahead and sleep in here. I have things to do anyways."

"You think he's dumb enough to walk off with you?" Katsuki said, "He's always dreamed of being a hero. He saves people. He wouldn't decide to jump into criminal activity just because you two would be friends."

"He wouldn't have to be a criminal. I'll just go where ever he wants if that's what he would prefer."

"I don't get this. I'm going to sleep."

Shigaraki left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

X

X

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Shouto sat up in his bed and looked around. It was only five thirty in the morning. He dragged his tired body across the floor and opened the door. He opened it to see Ochako and Eijirou standing there. They both look upset for whatever reason. He rubbed his eyes trying to see with the light from the hallway blinding him.

"What happened?"

"Bakugou never came home last night."

Shouto's heart dropped. He accidentally fell asleep last night waiting for him. He ran back to his stand and grabbed his phone. He had one missed call and several missed messages. He must've been so tired he never heard anything. He listened to the voicemail first.

"_HEY FUCK FACE WAKE THE FUCK UP! ALL THE TIMES YOU NEVER FALL ASLEEP EARLY!"_

Shouto's face turned white. The voice didn't sound angry, it sounded upset and panicked. He went through his messages seeing all of them were from Bakugou and all of them seemed really, really angry. He looked at his two classmates then back at his phone to see what he said.

**Bakugou: What the fuck are you doing?**

**Bakugou: I need you to fucking answer me.**

**Bakugou: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!**

**Bakugou: Excuse my last text message SINCE I'M A LITTLE PANICKED I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS AND THEY'RE HAVING TACOS!**

Shouto almost snorted at the last text.

"He's been kidnapped."

"What?!"

"Wait!" Shouto yelled.

Eijirou stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean wait? He's been kidnapped!"

"I know! There's someone else who can get him! We can't do this alone!"

Ochako's eyes widened.

"He said he wouldn't come out to fight, only to heal!" she snapped looking upset.

"He would do it if it came to that and Bakugou has been kidnapped!"

Ochako and Shouto glared at each other.

"This is a shitty reason to call him just because you miss him!" she screamed looking mad.

"It's not the reason Ochako! He said he could take them out on his own! He told me himself!"

"That's so dumb no one is that strong-

"Bakugou and I didn't destroy that Nomu!" Shouto yelled.

Other classmates had gathered around the dual user's room.

"Izuku took it out! That's why I had a black eye. I yelled at him and hurt his feelings because I was scared he would get hurt! He would get caught by the pros and then he's in jail. He took it out in less than five hits. That's why I haven't talked to him. I hurt his feelings and I was wrong! Now his best friend has been kidnapped! What do you want me to do?!"

Ochako moved her mouth like she was trying to find the words to say but nothing was coming out.

"What are we waiting for?!"

"Hold on!"

Shouto began calling Deku but he wasn't answering.

_Of course he wouldn't answer me. Why would he after the shit I said?_

His phone dinged.

**Deku: Did Bakugou get home last night? He never left me a message so I just assumed that he fell asleep without telling me.**

Shouto screen shot the messages that were sent to him from Bakugou. A minute later, his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"_What the fuck?!"_

"We just found out ourselves. I had fallen asleep. What are we going to do?"

"_I'm coming up there."_

"Up where?"

"_To the school. I'll be there shortly. I have a plan already. Get ready."_

The phone went dead.

"What?" Ochako asked.

"He's on his way up."

She looked back at her classmates who were lost on what the situation was.

_This isn't good. He's going to get caught._

"Shouto, are you sure? This is something we can get the pro's help instead..."

He wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm getting ready. You can do what you want!"

_**AmbertheCat: same here! I loved the two of them together! I remember seeing the fanart and I was in love. I love Shouto and Izuku together! I am a shipper, I can ship anyone as long as there's cute art and a great story lol Awww thank you! I know it's not popular and that's ok! I haven't looked on a03 for the KatDekuTodo ship but my fear is most of them are finished so it makes it hard for me to read them.**_

_**Hope everyone has a great weekend!**_


	25. Kacchan Rescue Plan

All the classmates of 1A for the exception of Bakugou was there in the living room waiting for this mysterious hero to appear. No one talked or made a sound. Even after the training they had and the encounters with the League themselves, they didn't want to fight them.

They've seen what they can do.

Shouto was more nervous than the rest of them. He hadn't seen Izuku in a while and he still wanted to talk things out. Definitely now was not the time but he still wanted too. He barely heard the door to their dorm area swing open. Everyone turned to look over at the person walking through the door.

They were met with a well dressed boy their age with wildly messy green hair and bright green eyes. He looked tired and his skin was pale with freckles. He looked more nervous seeing all of those people since none of them knew who he was. Ochako broke the silence by running up to him hugging him.

"I missed you so much!" she cried, "How are you doing Deku?!"

"Wait!" Mineta yelled, "He's a villain who vaporizes people!"

Everyone started backing off with fear in their eyes. Izuku hung his head but he knew to expect this anyways. Only Shouto and Ochako knew who he really was. Really, he was rather annoyed people still believed that stupid story but it was a rumor.

"Stop it!" Shouto yelled angrily, "He's not a villain!"

Everyone looked shocked from the random outburst. No one really saw that side of him often. Izuku finally took that moment to say something since it was quiet.

"What happened?" Deku asked finally speaking up.

"He left here around six," Momo said, finally speaking up. She looked nervous but she was willing to help.

"He came by my place and then left," Izuku said thinking, "I was in the middle of a nap but I woke up when he came in for your treatment."

"Treatment for what?" Eijirou said looking lost, "Are you a villain now, Todoroki?"

The hero glared at him, "No, I have cancer. I've had it for a while."

"Wait! I know you!" Sero yelled pushing people out of the way.

Izuku looked slightly confused.

"You saved me once about two years ago! You have a healing quirk and I had broken my arm trying to practice with my quirk!"

Izuku's eyes lit up, "I do remember you! I thought you looked familiar when I saw you but I remember that! You were really good as climbing buildings with your tape Cellophane! I'm glad you're doing well."

"He's not a villain!" Sero yelled, "He saves people and keeps his identity on the way down low!"

"It's true!" Ochako cried, "He saved me! I had a giant hole in my body and he saved me! See!"

She raised her yellow tank top revealing the odd scar she had.

"I was dying and he almost killed himself saving me!"

Shouto smiled as the uneasiness left the room.

"We have to save Kacchan," Deku said, "I really don't need help but those who want to go can."

"Hold on!" Ochako yelled slapping his arm, "You have something you can wear!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked looking confused.

It was too late and she was already gone. Izuku looked up at Shouto who had a painful expression on his face.

"How have you been?" Shouto whispered.

"I can't really say. A lot has happened..."

"Oh."

"How are you?" he asked back.

_This is so uncomfortable, _Shouto thought, _tell him you want him back!_

"I'm... alive."

"I miss you!" Izuku cried making Shouto jump, "I'm sorry for throwing my notebook at you!"

Shouto was startled but a small smile appeared on his lips.

"No... Don't be, I deserved it."

"Here you go!" Ochako held up Bakugou's UA uniform.

"What's that for?" Deku asked looking confused.

"Shouto always said you wanted to go here, so you can wear the uniform while you kick villain ass! I know it doesn't really count as you going here or anything but I thought you would like to wear it!"

Izuku snorted then started snickering.

"Well why not? If you want me too!"

A short time later Izuku stood in front of all of them in their school uniform. He was giddy with excitement to wear it but part of him felt like it was some kind of overkill. He always wanted to go to UA. Right now, he would've been sitting in the dorm having fun and watching TV with Ochako and holding hands with Shouto but now that seemed like a far away dream. Something that could never be.

"Ok," he said as he wiped his eyes, "I don't really need any help but if you want to go, you can catch anyone that tries running off. Remember, don't be touched by anyone and don't engage unless you're sure you have the upper hand. I can heal myself quite quickly but if you get hurt I'm going to be down for the count."

"So... You got in here pretending to be Shouto's boyfriend?" Mina asked looking saddened by this.

Izuku turned bright red.

"N-no. I was pretending to be a quirkless boy. I was Shouto's boyfriend."

"But not anymore?"

Izuku looked at Shouto who looked just as upset.

Maybe most people would've embraced each other and vowed their love for each other. They would've gotten back together but the reality of the situation was they couldn't. Whether a pro had rescued Katsuki or if it was Deku, there was no more hiding. This was it and the last time they would have any time together. Whether he was in prison or on the run... He couldn't be with Shouto Todoroki anymore.

"No because we can't be together."

The class was really quiet.

"No one is to go after Tomura Shigaraki. He's mine."

Shouto arched an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" he cried hiding his face behind his hands, "I just want to save him is all."

Shouto pulled down his hand.

"Are...?"

"Not like that. I swear!"

"I'm with you then," Sero said stepping up, "I owe you one."

"Of course I'm with you too!" Ochako cried thrusting a fist into the air.

"Some of us should stay behind," Iida said, "I wouldn't condone this, but considering who they had taken... I suppose we are heroes already and we must act. As long you promise no one will engage but you. It's a simple rescue mission."

"Of course!" Izuku said with a smile.

"We have too without pros knowing," Shouto said, "I don't want Izuku getting caught."

Sero, Mina, Momo, Ochako, Kaminari, Jiro, Shouto and Eijirou were suited up and ready. Izuku stood there awkwardly wearing his friend's school uniform Izuku froze at the door and held out his hand to Shouto. He smiled brightly and took it. Maybe it was one last time but he wanted it more than anything.

X

X

"Are you packed?" Sara asked.

Alice nodded.

"Of course!"

They looked around their empty apartment.

"You really think Izuku will pick to be with the bad guys?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm not sure but it was time to move anyways... At least we will be ready. I know it was dumb to show my face off to Shigaraki but at least we had another plan."

Alice fidgeted with her red suit she had made in her spare time.

"If we don't end up villains... I wanna go to UA and make Izuku proud of me. I wanna do what he couldn't. You think that would be ok?"

"I think he would like that."

"Me too!"

"Let's go!"

Alice took her mom's hand and they were gone.

X

X

"So... You're going to really go in there by yourself?" Jiro asked.

Izuku nodded.

"Does anyone have anything to add that I should watch out for? I pretty much had manuals on how to beat them all so it's not a big deal."

"Even if you can beat them... how are you sure they won't try to take you?" Shouto asked.

Izuku gave him a painful look.

"A lot has happened... I wish I could tell you everything now. I just..."

He bit his lip and his eyes watered up.

"What's wrong?" Ochako asked.

"I just... This sucks so bad because I have no control over anything!"

Shouto didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

Izuku rubbed his temples.

"Forget it."

He knelt down and adjusted his leg braces. His heart was pounding wildly. This was the end of the chase. The end of being on the run. He was either going to make it out alive and be arrested or he was going to be gone out of that city for the rest of his life.

"Good luck," Momo said, "I'm sorry things weren't different."

Izuku smiled sadly, "No one could've changed anything that day. All us would've been about four years old so it wasn't like there was much we could do."

Shouto grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

The dual user pressed his lips against Deku's.

"I love you. Be safe."


	26. Goodbye

"Ugh..." Katsuki laid on the floor, bored out of his mind.

They forced him to stay in the bar area. Himiko had talked his ear off since four in the morning. That weird guy with the hands usually all over him was really quiet. It seemed like he was just watching the clock more than anything.

_He really wants Deku but I can't understand why. All he has in a healing quirk. He's not any more special than anyone else._

"Can I go now? I'm tired and I have things I want to do."

"Have another drink," Kurogiri offered.

Katsuki sighed and sat at the bar. The warp man handed him a drink. Katsuki made it half way through the glass when the front door went flying off the hinges, slamming the door into the wall. Splinters of wood went flying every where making all the villains jump up but Tomura.

"Fucking nerd! What took so long?!" he yelled but he had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that!"

For the first time, a murderous look overcame Deku's child like features and it was rather terrifying. Bakugou gave a small nod of approval as the mock villain stepped forward.

_You are here to rescue Kacchan and save Tomura. You are mad but there is no murdering allowed. You have to remember you can heal, they can't. Take them out fast and maybe some of them will run off._

"If you're fucking against me prepare to get your ass handed to you because I am not in the mood for your bullshit!"

Anyone who really knew Izuku... _knew _he was not that kind of person but they didn't know him. Bakugou was the only one and he had to his best to sound convincing but he really was angry. He didn't expect Tomura to pull something like this but it worked. He was there.

The students of UA on the outside could hear Deku's angry voice. To Shouto it sounded so weird but if he was really evil maybe that's what it would sound like. A weird smile spread across his face. He kind wished he could see what was going on now.

"Even if I don't rip your fucking ass in half, I have people outside who'll do it for me!"

Katsuki looked shocked to see he even brought back up. He tried to lean over the bar some to see if he saw anyone outside. Who the hell did he bring with him?

"Since no one is stepping down, I guess I'm kicking asses."

Deku charged in at Himiko first. She squealed with delight until he slammed her into the floor, successfully knocking her out. She didn't even have time to try and stab him. His eyes flickered over to Twice who looked thrilled and terrified at the same time. He came out with three clones but it was no use.

Deku grabbed one of the clones, almost popping a shoulder out of place and swung it into another clone. They slammed into the wall and were no longer moving. Another clone came out with a knife and slammed it into Deku's rib cage through a lung but he didn't skip a beat. He grabbed the clone's wrist, shattering it. It backed up and it melted away.

Katsuki sat there drinking his drink watching like it was an everyday occurrence. Most of all, it was like he was watching himself fight. It was refreshing to see a quiet person like Izuku Midoriya to lose his shit and use another human being like a baseball bat. He kind of wished that he could fight with him, pro hero side by side.

The blonde took a look to see Tomura just sitting there and chilling. He seemed unphased that his whole posse was getting their ass beat. He seemed so expressionless like he almost expected it. The real Twice charged in at Izuku but slammed a fist into the guy's back as he twirled out of the way. He grabbed his left arm and pulled hard enough that it came out of the socket.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deku threw him out the broken front door. He whipped around to stare down Mr. Compress and Dabi who looked like they wanted to throw in the towel. The rage in Izuku calmed down and he breathed normally staring. Shouto ended up popping his head through the doorway. There was blood on his ex and all over the floor.

"How's it going?"

Deku looked at Shouto then back at Dabi and Mr. Compress.

"Are you dumb enough to fight me?"

"You're really giving them an option?" Katsuki asked, "Kick their ass!"

"Are you with me or against me?" Deku asked.

_They have no idea I'm really not a villain. I'm really hoping that they bail._

"You're going to let him run this? Are you even a leader?" Dabi yelled looking annoyed staring at Shigaraki.

"It's up to him now what happens to you," Tomura said standing up, "I really don't care what you do."

His red eyes landed on Shouto. Shouto gave him a dirty look.

"What are we doing now, Izuku?" Shigaraki asked looking at him now.

"We are leaving."

Izuku watched as the other two villains made a run for it.

"Why did you do that for?" Izuku asked staring at the tall man, "It was completely unnecessary."

"It got you here didn't it?"

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"It did but it was stupid."

"Well, what do we do now then?"

"Let's go."

Katsuki walked out first then Tomura then Deku. Shouto watched Deku come out. They exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Izuku, are you ok?" Ochako asked seeing his arms splattered with blood and his uniform was stained with a few holes.

"I'm fine... Stabbed but it healed quickly."

Eijirou grimaced.

"I have to say it was funny to see you that angry," Bakugou said with a grin on his face, "You can really tell we are friends after all."

Deku blushed and grinned. It wasn't his proudest moment.

"Are you ok?" Jiro asked.

"I'll live."

"Here you go," Momo said smiling.

She handed over a folded up suit in a dark green with a black tie.

"Oh... This is nice... but you didn't have to buy me anything..." Izuku said taking it.

"I made it myself. A Momo Creation! I also made you another UA uniform too!"

"We know you have to go," Sero said with a sad smile, "But I hope you can come back some day. You really are the hero everyone should be. Plus the apartment will be there is you need a place to hide."

Ochako nodded in agreement. Izuku's eyes watered as he nodded.

"Good bye."

Tomura and Izuku turned to walk away but Shouto grabbed his ex's hand.

"I can't let you go."

Izuku stared at him.

"Shouto..."

"I always ended up walking away from you and it hurt me the first time I did it. When I yelled at you... I watched you run from me... I wanted to chase after you but I was frozen by the fact someone might follow me. Sometimes, I wish you had left me in that tunnel to die."

"Don't say that," he whispered.

"I love you. Please don't go."

Shouto got down on his knees giving Izuku pleading eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure you have your dream. You can be the hero you always wanted to be. I know it's not a lot but you have me and I want you to stay. I want to move into that apartment with Sero, Tsuyu, Ochako and you. You wouldn't have to worry about money or a place to live. You wouldn't have to worry about people hunting you down. Please... Just don't leave me."

He pressed Izuku's hand against his face trying his best not to break down.

"You know I can't do that. I wasn't made for that," Deku said softly.

"Just what were you made for?" Shouto asked looking sincere, "You weren't made for anyone but yourself. You told me the same thing when I told you my father married my mother to create a human being to defeat All Might. I was made for a whole different reason but I pushed on to make my own. I found my way... Thanks to you."

Tomura looked shocked. Izuku smiled and knelt down in front of his hero.

"I was made for another reason and that I cannot avoid..." Izuku glanced at Tomura with a sad smile, "but I can promise I will return. I can't tell you when but I'll make it when I can. I won't ask you to wait for me. You need to see a doctor. Kacchan gave me notes on your health condition and it seems this is something that I can't beat until I get better at managing my own quirk."

"Then I'll go with you. I don't care to be a hero if you aren't with me."

Izuku sighed.

"That dream I had was based off my father's. I was ready to give up too... You aren't the only one who loathed and hated their own existence."

Izuku reached out and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for loving you like I have," Deku whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted you around so much because you were just as damaged as I was. It was something... I connected with you on but... I never wanted you to hurt more than you already have. I want to love you where we have nothing hurting us. Where we have nothing hindering us from each other."

Shouto nodded.

"I love you so much. I have a promise to keep..."

"If you leave now, I may not be here when you come back."

Izuku bit his lip trying to fight back his own tears.

"I don't expect you to stay."

"If you're going, so am I."

"You aren't leaving without me!" Katsuki said.

Shouto and Izuku stared at him.

"I can't stay for a place that will allow a hero like you to punished for all the good you've done."

Izuku chuckled and shook his head.

"I cannot allow that. You two already made your paths..." he said as he caressed Shouto's cheek, "I will save you and be the hero you need me to be but I have to save someone else too. I can't save you as I am."

"Honey!"

"Big Brother!"

Izuku looked up to see Alice and Sara standing there.

"You have to go Deku!" Alice called, "The pros are on the way."

She came between all the heroes and grabbed her brother's sleeve. She glanced at the boy beside of Deku before it clicked in her head who he was.

"Oh! Shouto!" she cried hugging him once she realized who he was, "We will be back soon!"

Izuku grinned, "Heatwave will be the next hero in the upcoming years..."

"Damn right."

The pink haired girl turned towards Katsuki giving him a weird grin.

"Goodbye Lord Loudmouth."

The girls snickered.

"What the fuck are you going on about?!" Katsuki yelled with a red face.

"Tomura," Alice said holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

He didn't say anything and shook her hand as he held out one finger.

"Bye Shouto," Sara said, "See you later."

The four of them took off running. Shouto sat there on the ground staring at the pebbles.

"I LOVE YOU!" Deku yelled.

When Shouto looked up, they were already gone.

X

X

Hours later, Shouto was forced to tell them about his relationship with the villain Deku. All Might was slightly more sympathetic but Aizawa was pretty pissed. He never told them Katsuki and Ochako knew him. Honestly at that point, he wished they would kick him out. He had no place in the world anymore.

He was sitting alone in the dark in the kitchen. Shouto never heard anyone walk in. Katsuki flipped the light on startling them both. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time as they sat across from each other. Both of them almost threw away their hero lives for the life of a villain but...

Neither choice was any good... not anymore.

"I was thinking you would be out here or I was hoping you would be."

Shouto nodded. He just felt numb. Angry. Upset.

"He told me... after the 'grand finale' as he called it, to give this to you."

The dual user looked up. It was a small red and green box with a silver bow on top.

_Was that the grand finale?_

"Open it up. I'm curious what the hell he put in there."

Shouto nodded and lifted the lid of the box carefully. The tape came off easily as he pulled and revealed green tissue paper. He pulled it back slowly revealing a small index card that was fold up neatly. He could see Izuku's handwriting on it.

_ Shouto,_

_I love you. That fight was something stupid and I hope you can forgive me. I decided whatever happens, I want you to have this. You can go and be there any time you want. There are so many secrets I have hidden there. A letter of why I had to go. _

_ I may not be there, but I want you to have this. Something to show you I'm ready for the next stage of this relationship._

_ Izuku_

Shouto pulled out more paper tissue and saw what was at the bottom of the small box. It was a key with All Might's colors. It had a snowflake and a flame key chain attached to it. Tears welled up in his eyes again. Their relationship was short and sweet, but it was more powerful than he had ever thought.

"I have to go."

X

Shouto didn't care for the bed time he was given or the fact he wasn't allowed to leave UA but he got out anyways. He made sure to stay out of the way of patrolling pro heroes and thugs. He ran up the few steps of Izuku's porch and unlocked the locks leading to the inside. His heart was pounding loudly.

He had to know. Shouto had to know everything and why he left. Why did Izuku Midoriya promise to run off? His hands were shaking once he got off the ladder and to his bed. There was a single envelope sitting there with Shouto's name. He grabbed it and pulled out the letter inside almost ripping it.

His mismatched eyes landed on the writing.

_ Shouto,_

_ So, I guess you got the box from Kacchan like I had planned. I'm sorry. I was always going to run away and I had too. I didn't have time to explain and it hurt me too much to tell you in person. I didn't want you mad or upset._

_In reality, I am struggling with the news myself. I was really angry._

_ Remember when I told you I was attacked? Kacchan and I were at a park when we were four and we were playing together. Apparently, the day before I was attacked I met Tomura and his name was Tenko instead. To tell you the truth, he wasn't a bad person or a bad kid._

_He was just lonely._

_ Something that day, when you looked into those eyes and you could hear them screaming for help. For love. For acceptance. Of course, I couldn't see it because I hadn't had any despair come into my life yet like him. I was a just a child. The man that All Might had put in prison years ago... His name All for One was the one who attacked me._

_He forced that quirk onto me._

_ I remembered him some but I didn't mention who he was to anyone. I was scared he would find me. Before my memory was returned to me, I was scared the League of Villains would kill me. That they would use me to do bad things._

_That wasn't the case._

_ Quirk attraction. I honestly had no idea what it was or had I even heard of it until recently before I met you. It's basically one quirk canceling the other. Water thrown on fire. The man forced the quirk on me to give me to Tomura so he had someone to play with and so he couldn't hurt me. I don't know why he wanted someone quirkless? Maybe so I wouldn't fight back?_

_ Things didn't go as planned... I made it out. It was why Tomura had abandoned the League so easily just a short time ago. He wasn't in it for All for One. He wasn't in it to do whatever. He was looking for me. He thought if he destroyed things or even hunted me down... _

_ I have a plan already. I don't know I'll be back. I have to save Tomura first. I want you to see a doctor still. You need chemo. When I get back, I will heal the damage. Tomura already promised to help strengthen my quirk. I can't just throw my life away anymore. I can't keep hurting myself because I have you waiting for me._

_ I was made to be someone's companion. Their friend. I had defied that fate placed on me for years without knowing it. Maybe All for One had a change of heart or was scared I would corrupt what he worked so hard for..._

_But one thing is for certain, I have a destiny laid out for me. That doesn't mean it has to go the way that man wants._

_ Because honestly, I think I was made just for you. To heal you too and not just with my quirk. To heal the hurt you had inside. The pain you felt. The torment you went through. I have to thank him for that. I can't imagine my life without you now._

_I told you not to wait for me but I really hope you do. The one thing I want for you is a stable life with no running and hiding. I plan on giving that to you too._

_ I love you,_

_ Izuku_

_**Foxluna: yes it did!**_

_**SakuraBlossomWolf: there's a big possibility lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: Who could resist taco night?! Lmao hell I would be a villain for a great taco night lol **_

_**Garnet168: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**_

_** I would've posted chapter 25 yesterday because it was short but I went to a friend's house, sat in a pool and got kind of drunk lol it very much needed lol anyways there's thirty one chapters and a bonus chapter lol the bonus chapter will have a few random parts in it just for fun because I wanted to write it. Wednesday morning I'll post the rest of the story and it'll be complete! **_


	27. A Month Later

"Aww!" Alice cried waving her hand to fan off Tomura's nails.

He was in the middle of babysitting her since Izuku was out helping someone and Sara was off buying them some things they need. Almost everyday Alice was doing his hair and painting his nail, now they were in the middle of using rainbow colored face mask. He sat still letting her do whatever she wanted.

It was like having a little sister because she was mean and really annoying.

She finished applying the last color of white to his nails before grabbing black glitter nail polish.

"You have to let it dry," Tomura warned, "Last time you caked that shit on so much it took three hours to dry and it still smudged."

"Dolls aren't supposed to talk," she warned.

"I'm a grown ass man. If you're going to make me look pretty as least do it right like I'm not doing the walk of shame from someone's house."

Alice snorted.

"Can you help redye my hair in a little bit? I really like the blue color."

"Why didn't you have me do that before painting my nails?" he complained.

"Big Bro, don't be like that. Women do as they wish!"

The door unlocked and Izuku walked in.

"Oh, is it nail salon time already?" Deku asked smiling, "Remember to let the color dry first because of last time ok?"

"Can I paint your toes again Izuku?!" Alice asked excitedly.

"Only if you paint them my two favorite colors."

"Red and white. You are so damn cheesy," she moaned rolling her eyes.

"Watch your mouth."

"Make me."

"I'm not going to have Sara yell at me again because you have a potty mouth you brat," Shigaraki hissed.

"You're a fucking brat!"

She smacked her forehead on his and they started growling at each other.

"I'm making stuffed bell peppers."

Tomura and Alice stopped to stare at him in horror.

"You might as well turn me into the police," he said, "I can't eat your cooking. I almost died last time."

Izuku gave him the finger and headed into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and stared out the window. He was lonely like always. Even with them around, he still missed Shouto more than anything. He missed Katsuki and the great friendship they had barely developed before everything went to shit.

"Do you regret it?"

Izuku looked back to see Tomura standing there.

"Regret what?"

"Your decision to be my friend."

Izuku gave him a smile. He looked so innocent with a rainbow face and his hair in a ponytail.

"I regret nothing."

"You miss him."

Izuku nodded.

"He broke the walls. He made me feel like I could be the hero I always wanted to be. I wanted to walk beside of him into the fights there would be and save the people who needed me. I dreamed of following into All Might's footsteps since I was a kid."

"You can still do that."

"You say that but you hate him."

"I know but not all things are what they seem. That's what you said."

Izuku nodded.

"Maybe he would give you One for All."

"What?"

"Kurogiri had said he never found a successor and we were right. Maybe you're the right person for it."

Izuku slid down to the floor.

"All for One could get out and come after us."

Tomura sat beside of him.

"I'm all yours. I won't be leaving your side."

"I would never allow you to fight your master."

Tomura placed his head on Izuku's shoulder. It really didn't take the two of them too long get close. Even with Shigaraki almost being twenty three, he was like a little brother. He smiled a lot more often now and he became more friendly thanks to Alice. She helped out when he would melt down but he had practically out grown it already in a such a short time.

"You think Shouto will be waiting for you?"

Izuku nodded, "I think so. I'm sure he got my note and key."

"When do you think we will put your plan into action?"

Izuku scratched his chin, "I was thinking next week."

"Hm."

"Not a good time?" Deku asked looking thoughtful.

"You think we can make it back without getting caught?"

Deku nodded confidently, "It'll take some skill and convincing but I think we will be fine."

"Are you cooking or being a couple of girls?"

Alice stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea why you need a babysitter. Your kidnappers would return you after hearing you talk for three minutes straight."

"I can kick your ass any time Tomura! All you are is a close range fighter with no muscle!" she snapped giving him the finger.

"I can decay you from here in I want!" he yelled back ready to get up.

Izuku grabbed his hand and shook his finger at Alice.

"Stop it. I'll make dinner and you can paint my toe nails afterwards."

"Why couldn't you just let Katsuki and Shouto come with us? Things would be so much easier. We could've been in a gang."

Tomura looked amused.

"You sure you wanna go to UA?" Izuku asked, "I'm getting mixed signals from you."

She sat on the floor and scooted herself to be in front of her two brothers.

"When we hid and dodged people to be with you... It was exciting. You helped me train my quirk to levels I never thought possible. I can do so much now and it's because we were hiding from the world. That exciting life will be over with."

The two men exchanged looks.

"That's why I kind of thought Shouto sought you out... He already could beat everyone if he wasn't sick. You were the excitement in his life. Now he doesn't have it. I don't want to be that pathetic."

Shigaraki snickered.

"I don't feel pathetic!" he snapped.

"My point!" she stated.

"Aren't you going to be lonely?"

"Isn't he going to be lonely?" Alice asked pointing at Tomura, "He clearly don't want to be by anyone's side but yours. Won't he be lonely without a girlfriend?"

Izuku looked over at Shigaraki. The man shrugged.

"I'm happy just to be by someone's side without having to worry about killing them," he said looking content with that thought, "I don't need anyone else."

"That's why I made you those gloves!" Izuku said looking upset, "That quirk suppressant material isn't cheap."

"You bought that shit? You know how much it is?" Shigaraki asked looking surprised, "I could've stolen it for free."

Izuku glared at him.

"Home!" Sara called.

The three of them jumped up and rushed into the living room. Sara gawked at Tomura like he was crazy.

"Um... Are we having a spa day?"

"Damnit Alice! I forgot this shit was on face!"

Alice started laughing.

"Welcome home Mom," Deku said smiling.

X

X

Shouto sighed. He was tired and bored. He was in the middle of waiting to get his hair cut. Ochako finally dragged him off the school grounds. He had been letting it grow out for a while before shit went south. It was already shoulder length and even Katsuki said he was looking more like a girl.

"You were mad he was picking on you," she said, "We'll eat after this. We still have a while until graduation. Everyone has to do a final test then a group one."

"Yea."

"I still can't believe you too though," Ochako said sighing, "I can't believe you both wanted to go full villain just to go with him."

Shouto looked away to hide his grin.

"He's not a villain though."

She didn't say anything.

"I wanted to be with him."

"I know."

_It's been little over a month already. What am I going to do? What if he's gone for a year? Three years? Six years? I can't wait that long... I can graduate and go looking for him. I can do the hero stuff later._

"Maybe once we are done at UA, we can go look for him."

The dual user smiled.

"You would do that?"

She nodded. Ochako looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I really like him a lot. He's a great friend. He's my hero Shouto. I can't even think what it would've been like if you weren't with him. So many good things have happened while you were with him."

Shouto nodded while smiling softly.

"I believe he saved Tomura."

"I still don't see why he did it."

"I do. He wasn't saving him with his quirk. Even if his does cancel out the decay..."

He sank down in his seat starting to feel depressed.

"He was saving his soul I guess you could say," Ochako said taking Shouto's hand, "A hero saves everyone... even villains. They know when someone needs to be saved and when they should just let go and continue on even it hurts them. It's something All Might would do."

"That's true."

"Or are you worried Deku will fall in love for someone with a much more tragic past?" she teased.

He smirked.

"Maybe."

"I can see why Deku loves you. It wasn't because of what your father did to you. It was the person you became from that trauma. The fact you came out on the other side looking ahead. He loves that Shouto Todoroki."

X

X

"So, he looks like a guy again but he looks depressed still. You're literally the bubbliest person I know and you couldn't even do anything?"

Katsuki looked annoyed.

"Sorry I did try."

"Icyhot! Get over here!" Katsuki snapped.

Shouto looked up from his book.

"What?"

"We are going to play Uno."

"What?"

"Get the fuck over here. I plan on kicking your ass."

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"You're on."

_Finally a fucking smile, _Bakugou thought.

Shouto ordered pizza for everyone in the middle of an intense game he had with Katsuki and Ochako. He ended up watching the two of them argue for a good amount of time in between turns but it was nice. The three of them had gotten really close since the night his boyfriend had left with Tomura, Alice and Sara.

Shouto had become obsessed with the news to make sure he didn't miss anything. He waited around waiting for Izuku's signature villain sighting of vaporized bodies but there was no luck. No one was decayed or no case of an intense heatwave. No sightings of a green haired man in a suit helping people either. There was nothing.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Everyone froze in their place. If it was Aizawa, he would've just walked right in. Mina bounced her way to the door and opened it. There stood All Might in his normal form and Endeavor. Katsuki's eyes burned with hatred seeing the fire user and Ochako looked equally angry to see the man. Shouto had told them everything and had mentioned the man was trying to fix things.

"Shouto, we would like a word with you," All Might said with a smile.

Ochako jumped from her seat, "He's not going alone! I'm going with him!"

"Damn straight! I won't have either one of you telling him some bullshit!" Bakugou snapped.

Shouto didn't even try to argue.

"That's fine. We understand," All Might said with a smile.

The trio left the dorm area behind the two pros. Shouto was nervous and he wasn't sure how to feel about his father being there but he already had a feeling what this was about. It might have to do with Deku and his departure with Tomura and two civilians. He wondered how much his father actually knew now.

A lot of things was out in the open now.

They made their way the school and to the teacher's lounge. Aizawa and the principal Nezu was sitting there. Of course he offered them tea but the three students declined because they weren't in the mood. It was like they already knew what they wanted and they were ready to defend themselves and Deku if the time came.

"We would like to talk about the situation that has happened," Nezu said with a smile but the tension in the room was unbelievable.

"About what exactly?" Katsuki snapped.

"The villain Deku," All Might said.

"Don't call him that!" the three of them said.

The adults exchanged looks.

"We weren't aware you two knew about him," Aizawa said looking more angry.

"Because I didn't tell you," Shouto answered coldly, "He's not a villain."

"He broke the law," Endeavor said.

The room started to freeze some now.

"If he was a killer, he would've ended me in the tunnel. I wouldn't be standing here."

Ochako nodded, "Me either."

"I wouldn't be here either. That little shit beat the crap out of Nomu."

The four adults stared.

"You thought we did it, but it was him. We took credit for it so he wouldn't get caught," Shouto said, "None of us have that kind of power."

"We only want to talk to him," Nezu said.

"Is it because of One for All?" Katsuki asked.

The color drained from All Might's face.

"We are aware of your situation," Shouto said, "Deku found out about it on his own and filled me in. The man All for One was after him when he was a child."

Nezu looked uncomfortable.

"You... know a lot," All Might said rubbing his temples, "That kind of information is dangerous."

"That's why Izuku never said anything," Shouto said, "He kept it secret because he knew what kind of danger you would be in."

"Why did he take Shigaraki then?" Endeavor asked, "None of it makes sense."

Katsuki glared at the man.

"All for One wanted Deku because he was quirkless. He wanted him as a child to be friends with Tomura and probably keep him stable and under control. He can't be hurt by the decay."

"You think he would return here?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, because he wanted to heal me," Shouto answered, "I saw the doctor and he said my cancer was more aggressive and I took three chemos already."

Endeavor looked shocked by the news.

"What?"

"I'm sick. I have been for a while."

Shouto ran a hand through his hair trying to stay calm.

"This boy was healing you?" his father asked.

"That's all he ever did," he said, "I love him."

Ochako smiled, "Don't worry Shouto. He'll fix you when the time is right. I believe in him."

Endeavor said nothing.

"Do you place that much trust into a stranger?" Aizawa asked.

"He isn't some stranger," Bakugou said looking more pissed, "He's my childhood friend."

"He's my friend! My hero!" Ochako said looking more determined now, "I would defend him with my life because he saves other people!"

"We have things to do. If you want anything else, you can later," Shouto said turning around.

The three students walked out and headed for the stairway. After a few minutes they realized they were being followed by someone with heavy footsteps. They stopped and waited to see Endeavor coming down the hallway. He looked like he had a weird mix of emotions going on from his facial expression. Shouto and Katsuki looked displeased to see the man again.

"What do you want?" his son asked.

"This boy. He can cure you?" the pro hero asked.

The three of them nodded.

"If he comes back then, he's welcome to our home."

Shouto's angry expression faltered.

"Really?"

His father nodded.

"Apparently there is more to this story but I would be fine with it. One simply can't be a bad guy if he's risking his life healing a hero. He can stay in your room when he comes back."

Endeavor walked past them and out of the building leaving the three of them dumbfounded.

_**AmbertheCat: I'm so sorry! How dare food betray you like that?! I've never had food poisoning but I heard it's fucking horrible! I hope you feel tons better soon! LMAO go ahead dear and review as much as you like lol i'll read every single one of them! By far chapter 30 will the longest but not the last of it. I hope you enjoy the ending a lot!**_

_**HealSlut: The end is almost near but not here yet! Wednesday will the day I finish it all up for you guys! Damn right! Izuku is a hell of a hero and he'll save everyone if he can!**_


	28. All Might

"I can't believe the man I was trying to kill is going to be the same one I try to help."

Deku snorted and Alice fell into a fit of silent giggles.

"Just think of it, you're a hero now," Sara teased giving Tomura gentle shove.

"Stop it or I might vomit."

The four of them were dressed in all black, making their way down the streets of their home city. Izuku had researched every website he could and there was no one looking for them. No wanted ads or missing person reports... So they were keeping it on the down low for now. Deku was a small time criminal but Tomura on the other hand...

"Ok... This is just as we planned ok?" Deku whispered.

Alice nodded.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care. I was born fucking ready for this!"

"I will put soap into your mouth!" Sara hissed.

Alice gave her mother a dirty look then kicked off her shoes. She reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of ballet slippers. She slipped them on. She tied up her hair into a bun so it wouldn't hang in her way. They all jumped over the wooden fence and crept around the apartment building.

Tomura was slightly bored with this considering it was quite tame to what he was used to doing but he did promise not to hurt anyone. Deku knelt down and held his hands together. Alice stepped onto his hand and she gripped his shoulders getting her balance. She nodded to her brother and he launched into the air.

Alice landed quite swiftly and quietly on the roof and she waited for a few minutes before moving. The light in the apartment they were targeting was on and they could see a little bit through the balcony door but not enough to see if All Might was in there. Alice walked carefully on the roof until she reached the edge.

Sara was a nervous wreck watching her. She was afraid she would slip and fall but Alice held it together. She leaned over and to stare in. It looked like All Might was busy in his kitchen making something to eat but it looked like he was alone. She pulled herself back up and held out one finger to her brother.

He gave her the thumbs up.

"You ready?" Deku said looking at Tomura.

"I can't fucking believe this."

Tomura placed his foot on Deku's hands and took the same position Alice did. Tomura made sure to wear the gloves his little brother had made him. He launched the ex villain into the air and he landed on the roof but not as gracefully as Alice did. She almost fell off laughing while trying to muffle the sound with her hands.

Shigaraki gave her the finger. Alice walked over to the edge and jumped off. Izuku caught her with no problem and let her down. Sara and her daughter waved to them before disappearing into the night. The plan was Alice and Sara was to get away free without any problems if things went south with All Might.

Izuku knelt down and took a deep breath. He just had to hope Tomura caught him or he landed softly. He already knew the jump would break his legs because of the force he would place upon them. Deku launched himself into the air, feeling the familiar sting of his legs breaking probably for the hundredth time.

Tomura did catch him even if he stumbled backwards a good bit. Alice wasn't lying when she teased him about having no muscles. He wasn't physically strong but he had a terrifying quirk that was a sure thing. Tomura looked relieved once he became stable and put Deku down.

"Let's do this."

The two of them slipped off the roof and landed on the balcony. They could see All Might's blonde hair in the kitchen. Deku knocked on the glass. It seemed like the man didn't hear him at first. Deku almost didn't want to knock a second time. He was about to be face to face with his hero.

"Are you chickening out?" Tomura hissed.

"S-shut up! I didn't wanna meet him like this..."

"Dear god, we are asking for help not to marry him."

His face turned bright pink and he knocked again. This time for sure, All Might heard them. He turned around to see two dark figures standing at his door. He suddenly buffed up and Deku squeaked. Tomura rolled his eyes. He knew since they were kids he was be All Might fan boy and it was a little annoying.

All Might got closer to the door and was shocked by what he saw. Tomura Shigaraki was standing there in a plain black shirt and blue jeans. It was quite weird that he looked like a normal person. The other person wasn't someone he knew but he had a good guess it was Izuku Midoriya or Deku what some people called him.

The green haired boy gave him a shy wave. There was nothing threatening about him at all. All Might wasn't even sure if he wanted to open the door but the look on Tomura's face was rather interesting. The man looked annoyed and embarrassed to be standing there. All Might unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Can I assist you?"

"A-All Might!" Izuku choked out.

"For fuck's sake Izuku. Just spit it already. Fan boy over him later!"

The pro hero smiled nervously.

"We are here to talk to you! I want to make a deal with you."

"I don't know what I can do for you in that situation."

"It's about Shouto Todoroki," Tomura said.

Izuku nodded quickly, "If you need to call Eraserhead and Nezu I would understand!"

"Hmmm."

Tomura started twitching his leg before reaching out and taking Izuku's hand. It was the only thing he could do when he had the insane urge to scratch. Also, if All Might decided to throw a punch, he could get him out of the way.

"Come in."

All Might stepped out of the way and let them in.

"Have a seat."

Izuku sat first then pulled Tomura down with him.

"I'll make my call then we can talk when they get here."

The two of them were nervous already. Tomura plastered himself against Deku and leaned his head on his. It wasn't like it made the feeling go away but he managed to relax himself a little bit.

"Are you ok?" Deku asked staring at the wall.

"I'm fine. I thought you were going to pass out from excitement for a minute there."

The younger man blushed a good bit.

"N-no! It's just... I finally got to meet him after all this time... I really enjoy seeing him though! Makes me think of all those times I wanted to go to UA."

"You're such a dork."

Tomura wiggled away and adjusted himself to lay his head on Deku's lap. He made sure his feet were hanging off the couch trying to a little respectful to not get things dirty with his red shoes. He ended up dozing off waiting while Izuku stroked his hair. All Might peeked around the corner while he was on the phone with Nezu. Much to his surprise they looked quite relaxed even with their fate uncertain.

Once he hung up, he headed back into the living room with a couple of chairs. Izuku watched him curiously but stayed quiet. All Might placed a couple of coffee on the stand by Deku so he could reach without bothering his sleeping companion. The whole thing seemed so weird. Shigaraki was the most unstable person he knew and this young boy was keeping him in check.

"So... You're the famous Deku I've heard about."

Izuku blushed.

"I'm sorry. I've always wanted to meet you but not like this..."

All Might nodded.

"Shouto speaks highly of you."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"Is he ok?"

All Might nodded, "He's a little down but he was defending you to the end. He has seen a doctor and has received some treatment."

Izuku's whole body relaxed. He let out a sigh as his eyes watered up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled big.

"I'm so glad. I was worried about him!"

"You seem to worry about him a lot."

"Of course! It's natural considering he's my boyfriend and my patient."

All Might looked shocked.

"He never mentioned that."

"Well... I... That part was in the air when I left but that's how I see him!"

The front door opened revealing Eraserhead and Nezu. The principal smiled at him and Deku gave a wave.

Aizawa looked less enthused about them being there.

"So what bring you two here?" Nezu asked calmly.

"Well... I want to come back. We want to be free without having to worry about being arrested."

The three heroes looked at each other.

"You realize what he's done-

"That's because of All for One. It's partly my fault I guess. I had some of my memory erased and if I would've known sooner, I would've prevented a lot of the bad things that happened," Izuku said looking upset, "I wish I would've known."

"You realize if you come back and we try to help you... The problems it would cause."

Izuku scratched his head.

"I came with an offer actually. Only one I can do."

He locked eyes with All Might.

"I can fix your condition and restore you back to the way you once were. In exchange we are free and I can back to fixing Shouto. I've been trying to strengthen my quirk so it doesn't try killing me every time someone is mortally wounded. That's what I can give you."

Nezu smiled.

"Are you that confident?"

Izuku nodded, "Of course to do that... I have to eat a ton and use vitamins like it's going out of style. I can regrow organs since I did it on Uravity without many problems. Tomura will be my look out so I don't die for sure."

"Ugh..."

Tomura rolled over and looked up at Deku.

"Why are you talking so loud?"

Izuku laughed weakly, "I'm talking to them."

Tomura looked over to see the heroes sitting there staring. He sat up slowly and crossed his arms. He made no attempt to be friendly.

"I think we would some insurance first," Aizawa said staring at the villains.

"I agree," the principal said.

"What did you have in mind?" Deku asked.

"Heal All Might halfway through and we will consider it even. You must stay in hiding and no attempt to contact Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou or Ochako Uraraka."

Deku bit his lip.

_I may want to see him really bad but I can't go in here demanding unreasonable things. I'm sure I have no choice._

"What do you think Tomura?"

"Alice and Sara are freed from any wrong doing too," he said.

"Who are they?" Aizawa asked.

"Our mother and sister actually. Surrogate."

"Our?" All Might asked like it was confusing.

Deku nodded nervously.

"I don't mind telling you guys everything. I'm not trying to throw a pity party but its the truth."

Izuku went through explaining what happened throughout his life which led him to him sitting on All Might's couch. The tale was heart breaking and heart warming at the same time. It was unbelievable that he sat there with a bright smile on his face despite the horrible things that happened. It seemed like Shigaraki didn't know much either and listened intently.

"That's everything really. There isnt much more I can tell you."

"Well... That's quite a tell, Izuku," Nezu said with a smile, "To overcome all that and still stand tall in the end... It's quite a feat."

Izuku locked eyes with All Might. The pro hero wasn't sure what he saw but he believed him. He wasn't a bad person, just someone trying to fulfill their dream and have a place in the world.

"You two can stay here and you can heal me. I'd love to meet your mother though."

Deku lit up like a kid seeing his birthday cake.

"Really?! Thank you so much!"

"They must stay out of sight as well."

Izuku nodded.

"Of course."

For the first time in a while, Izuku could breathe easily.

_**AmbertheCat: I can do an Uno bit for you in the bonus chapter since they got interrupted but I like to think they played it often lol Spa days are fun! My hubby is actually the type to let my daughter paint his nails so it helped inspire it a little bit : ) I thought that maybe with his son being sick, Endeavor would be more than willing to help the one person who could save him. He has things he needs to make up for. Food is always the best... I'd probably cry if it made me sick like that... I'd have to break up with it lmao It's a bittersweet thing for me. I really love this story a lot but I can't wait for the end!**_

_**Garnet168: Oh yea it was but I think it was kind of sweet. It's a start as it won't make up for everything he had done. Thank you so much! I am sad about it ending and I'm excited at the same time. I hope you like how it goes!**_


	29. The Deal

The first week All Might spent with Izuku Midoriya and Tomura Shigaraki was quite the eye opener. The man actually found the two of them entertaining and they certainly bickered like brothers. All Might had come home one day to find Tomura sitting on the couch with his hair in a ponytail and bangs pinned back with a blue clay mask on his face. To see him like that was just hilarious considering he was a wanted villain at one point.

"I told you I'm tired of putting that shit on my face! I look like a fucking jackass!"

All Might looked up from his newspaper.

"You're twenty two years old! You wrinkle already like an old man! Let me do it!"

"UGH! It's my quirk and I don't care what I look like!"

"You let Alice do it all the time without any problems! I fixed most of the problem already so just let me help you maintain it!"

"Fine! I'll let you if you promise never to cook again! You suck at it!"

"Shouto never complained about my cooking!"

"Of course he wouldn't! He's fucking you! What right does he have to complain!"

All Might watched them yell at each other for a few minutes before Izuku fell into a fit of giggles and laughter. Tomura couldn't help himself either and shoved him playfully before retreating to the bathroom to be resigned to his fate. Izuku chased after him with a victorious grin on his face. All Might admired young Deku.

It had to be hard to give up the somewhat cozy life he had just to free himself and Shigaraki.

At the end of the first week, Izuku finished giving him his seventh treatment. The pro hero had to admit he was certainly feeling a lot better. He had seen the weakness hit the young man badly but Izuku seemed unbothered by it and Tomura was there by his side to fix what he could without problems. The ex villain always looked concerned for his little brother but Izuku would wave it off like it was nothing.

"This is rather brave of you."

Izuku looked up mildly surprised.

"Why?"

"You put your life on the line. Something you didn't have to do but you do it anyways."

"Oh... Well... It started with Kacchan like I said then I ran for Alice."

He smiled.

"I just moved without thinking. Even if I had a little life at the end but at least I could help."

All Might smiled.

"Sounds like a real hero."

His smile faltered.

"I can do hero things but it doesn't make me one. I know exactly what I am."

"What do you think you are?"

Izuku met his blue eyes.

"I'm a villain for unlicensed quirk use. I ran off with a big time villain. I murdered a Nomu. I basically blackmailed you for my freedom."

Sadness hit the pro hero like a wave.

"You don't think of yourself any other way? Is that your real thoughts on yourself."

Izuku nodded without hesitation.

"It's a real shame I didn't meet you before hand..." All Might said.

"Why is that?"

"I think you would be perfect for inheriting One for All. You have the heart and soul of a hero."

He put the needle down and stared at All Might.

"That's very nice of you and all but I wouldn't think I'm fit for it. I don't have any self control. When Shouto was in danger, I obliterated that thing. Common sense left my body and I no longer cared as long he was ok. Which is the reason why we ended up fighting. I was dumb."

Izuku rubbed his face.

"I didn't want to fight with him."

All Might blushed slightly. He held out his hand.

"Toshinori Yagi."

Izuku giggled and shook his hand, "I know."

"Well... I have something for you. I know it's odd for a teacher to do this but I took a few pictures of Shouto for you."

Toshinori held out his phone for him. Deku took the phone and saw the first picture.

Shouto was sitting on the practice field with Ochako who was smiling and her hands were in the air. It looked like she was telling him a story. He went to the next picture. Shouto was covered in frost and burnt clothing but he had that intense look in his eyes. The same fire he had the day when he chased him down into the sewers.

The third picture was one of Shouto smiling with Bakugou beside of him. The wind was blowing and his hair was messed up slightly from the wind. It made him hurt. He wanted so bad to see that smile. To embrace him and even give Katsuki a hug. He wished he was there beside of them.

"Are you ok?"

Izuku hid his face and handed back the phone.

"Thank you."

He got up and headed to the balcony and sat outside where no one but Toshinori could see him.

X

X

The second week, All Might was able to take his form for five hours straight. He was doing so much better and he felt great. The only thing was, when he got home to his apartment... he had to look at the sad face on Deku. The boy looked like he was falling apart but he always forced a smile whenever All Might showed up.

He went and took a shower. When he got out he heard heated arguing. It was really hushed like no one was to hear them.

"Why don't we leave already? I'm tired of being here!" Tomura hissed.

"Because I made a promise. I'm finishing it."

"You aren't happy waiting here! I'm not stupid."

"What good does fulfilling promises do? Shouto is sicker than he is."

Silence.

"If that's how you feel then... maybe I should've went hiding again after I tore apart the bar and beat your people's asses instead of taking you with me."

More silence.

"I did it because you needed me too. Just like now I'm doing it for us. I want to be with Shouto without the hiding. You're right... He is really sick but he's getting help. No one can help All Might but me. I'm fine with that."

"Do you regret having me go with you?"

"No I don't. You need me though."

"All I'm saying is grab Alice and Sara then get Bakugou and Shouto... then go. They were willing to run with us in the first place."

"I can't ask people to abandon their dreams just because they think the world did me wrong. That's why they were upset. It's why Ochako didn't want me to go. I can't make everyone give up everything because that would be more upsetting."

"Why can't you be selfish?"

Izuku laughed.

"Would you like me too? You wouldn't like me anymore if I was like that. I'm selfish enough as it is when I eat more food than five people a day."

"Ugh, no one cares about that! I want you to think for yourself."

Deku snorted.

"You two ok?"

Tomura stiffened at the sound of the hero's voice.

"Yea."

He came from around the corner and smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to order pizza and watch a couple of movies."

Izuku glanced at Tomura who just crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Whatever."

X

X

The third week Tomura would finally acknowledge the hero when he walked into the room. All Might smiled. He knew who Shigaraki was but he didn't want to upset him mentioning his Master. The man who was standing there now was no longer the man child that tried killing him three years. It was so strange that Izuku Midoriya seemed to be the cure to his nervous habits.

He still wanted to know what happened and why he ended up this way. All Might just supposed he would know when the time was right.

A couple hours passed by. A knock on the door startled Izuku but he stayed in his seat. All Might answered the door and held it open.

"Hey honey!"

Deku looked up to see his mom and Alice standing there.

"Hey! Why are you two here?!"

Tomura barely looked up from his phone.

"We are here to discuss what's going to happen with the plan now."

Aizawa popped up behind the two ladies.

"Hi Eraserhead!" Izuku cried looking more excited.

The man just gave him a nod. Tomura's attention was now on everyone coming in. Dezu popped out from behind Aizawa. Everyone came to the living room. Sara leaned over looking at Deku's face trying to study him.

"You've been pushing yourself haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" he said looking away trying to avoid her eyes.

"Your eyes turn a darker color when your health declines. All Might has a serious injury and you aren't pacing yourself. Or you're healing Tomura at the same time."

Tomura looked away quickly.

"I... It was both."

Sara sighed but she had a smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you. You'll be able to help my son in law in no time."

Deku's face turned bright red.

"W-what?"

"I've come around to the idea of Shouto being around. I had insisted you hang out with him and I only got angry because I felt like he doubted how strong you were. I can't wait to see the happy look on his face when you see him again."

"Really Mom?"

"Yup. Alice filled me in on your feelings when I wasn't around. It seems that I might've been wrong."

"Hey Heatwave."

Alice smiled before throwing herself onto Tomura's lap. She wrapped her arms around him tight.

"I missed you! Can I paint your nails again? Will you help me dye my hair? My hair is so faded now!" she whined.

"For fuck's sake! Two minutes and you're already asking me to do shit!"

Sara and Izuku giggled.

"Pleeeeeaassseeee-

He placed his hand over her mouth. She grinned victoriously.

"Fine. Did you bring your stuff?"

She whipped out her small bag that she had on her back.

"Alright then. So... As for the demands you had placed," Dezu said.

Tomura glanced upward as Alice started painting the exposed nails he had not covered by his gloves.

"What did you decide?" Izuku said looking nervous.

"We already cleared your names. The first week you were here," Aizawa said, "Apparently you were more trustworthy than originally thought."

Tomura didn't move.

"We can't say we would excuse your... Other friends but considering who is with you now, we had no problem with it," Toshinori said with a smile.

"How close is Shouto to graduating?"

"Actually on Monday they have their final exams. We wanted to try something different. Considering the back ground the three of you have we thought you'd be a big help!" Nezu said with a devious smile on his face.

"Me too?" Alice asked looking confused.

"Yes," Aizawa said, "If you do well enough, your recommendation into UA will be more guaranteed. Midoriya here mentioned you wanted to go to UA."

An evil grin spread across her face.

"In that case, I'll do whatever the hell you want. I can't let big brother down."

Izuku smiled.

"Tell us more."


	30. How Strong is Your Resolve?

_**Alright! One more chapter after this one! I believe this is one of my longest chapters ever and that itself is very exciting for me! I hope you enjoy it! I'll post the last chapter in a few hours then the bonus right after!**_

"What do you think we're doing?" Ochako whispered.

Shouto shrugged.

"You aren't the least bit curious?"

"I am. In the sense we are going a ways from UA."

"At least we don't have to worry about the League anymore."

The dual user's face darkened. He had been very paranoid that maybe Shigaraki had gotten them caught or had managed to actually hurt his boyfriend beyond repair.

"Deku is fine."

Shouto snapped out of his thoughts.

Ochako smiled, "He will be. I trust him to come back. I really do miss him though. I owe him a good day out with shopping and a nice place to eat for saving me."

He didn't say anything. Ochako reached over and took his hand.

"If he doesn't come back soon, we can go look for him... Like I said we would."

"Yea."

_What would I even say to him? What could I say? What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore?_

"What is that look, dumbass? Focus on the task at hand instead of your boyfriend drama."

Bakugou slapped him on the back of the head.

"Be nice!" she huffed looking annoyed.

"Quiet Round Face. I want the three of us to make it out of here alive. I highly doubt they would use robots again."

"That's true."

"Just so you two know, I'm aiming for top score."

She snorted, "Please tell us more Lord Loudmouth."

"Hey! One person is allowed to call me that and that's it!"

"Do you like her or something? Isn't she a little young for you?" Shouto asked, poking the bear.

"How about you fuck off!"

She covered her mouth to muffled her giggling making Shouto smirk. Bakugou sighed and looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"Do we even want to do this now?" Katsuki asked softly.

"No, I don't."

Uraraka stared at her two friends.

"Are you serious right now? All that we went through? This is where you give up?"

Shouto and Bakugou exchanged looks.

"You just gave him crap for feeling the way he did and now you're doing it!"

"I plan on changing the world," Katsuki announced, "It's just going to take time to do it. That's getting me down."

"Oh."

She grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed it. He looked up at her with angry crimson eyes.

"We will change the world. Deku will change the world with us. I have no doubt. Stay strong. Both of you!"

Katsuki shoved her back, "Shut up."

He smiled looking away.

"I miss him," Shouto said with a smile.

Ochako smiled, "Soon!"

_The only problem is I might disappoint him._

X

X

Izuku sat there in the training ground with his hands on his face. He couldn't believe he was going to see him again. His dear Shouto. After two whole months... His heart hurt, it was racing and it felt someone was squeezing it too hard.

"Perk up!" Alice screamed as she slapped his back.

"Ow!" he yelped giving her a dirty look.

"You think your boyfriend wants to fight some mopey wuss?"

"Hey-

"She's right though."

Shigaraki brushed his hair out of his face.

"You went through all of this and dragged my ass through it. You mess this up... You'll never have another chance. None of us will."

He bit his lip.

"I'm actually afraid of hurting him physically. I have no limitations... Even as much as I watched him fight... I have no idea where his limit is."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You'll know."

"He's been sick."

"If he wants to keep his promise to you, he'll fight."

"I can't believe Nezu asked us to do this next year too!" Alice cried throwing her hands into the air, "The chance to act like villains!"

"I don't need to _act._"

"Look at Mr. Badass over here. I killed people, blah blah blah!"

Izuku snickered as she mocked the grown man. His eyes twitched with annoyance.

"You're a fucking weirdo, you know that?"

"And you're a sweet sensitive boy who wanted his best friend," she said smiling, "I can be as weird as I want. You're like a cat. You want to be loved and petted but then you're a little asshole knocking things off the table."

"I'll destroy your fucking swords right now."

She gasped looking appalled, "No! I need something offensive and up close! How dare you!"

"You should've taken his offer."

"Who's offer?"

"All Might's."

Izuku looked at the ground.

"You should've taken it Deku. You could be the next number one hero!"

"I really don't want that," he replied looking down, "I just want Shouto back."

Alice dropped down in front of him, sitting on her legs. She grabbed his face gently making him look at her.

"You are going to go out there and give him a show. Show him how strong you are. Show him everything you two did was worth the time apart. Once he passes, that's it. You have climbed the last hurdle. You can be in his arms soon enough."

"Yea, you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right."

She dropped her hands and jumped up. She thrust her fist into the air.

"Go beyond plus ultra!" she yelled.

"Beyond plus ultra!" Izuku yelled with a laugh.

"For fuck's sake..." Tomura groaned rubbing his temples.

X

X

Class 1A was first of course. They were given a whole new training course for this test but the reason for it seemed unclear. It was warm and filled with tons of hiding places. The humidity was unreal and some of the girls were already complaining about their hair.

Aizawa and Midnight stood there with eager faces which was rather weird for Aizawa to begin with.

"We are doing things differently this year. The first one up is Shouto Todoroki. You may have criminal experience but this is one test of endurance and emotional restraint."

"Don't fuck it up," Bakugou said with a smirk.

Shouto smiled but it was forced.

_I really don't want to do this._

He stepped through the gates and they slammed shut behind him. He stepped forward looking around. What the hell was he supposed to be doing? He expected an enemy or something but there was no one there but him.

_I wonder if I'm supposed to rescue someone._

"It's been a while Shouto."

His head shot upward.

"What the fuck-

_It can't be!_

Izuku was crouched down with an evil grin on his face. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He looked messy but it made him look more sexy AND evil. He had on a black tie and his green hair was more wild since it was longer.

"Fancy meeting you here. I had no idea you were still pushing on. Congrats."

Shouto opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Remember us too?"

Shigaraki walked up next to him dressed in a black trench coat and black pants. He had on a black shirt with a blue skull. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and he looked a lot younger than he had two months ago. He still was sporting his red shoes that he always had. They almost matched Deku's shoes.

"Let's play Shouto!" said a female voice.

It was Alice with bright blue hair with orange streaks. She was wearing a skin tight red suit with holes. She had a sword in each hand and a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Shouto asked finally able to speak.

"To see if you graduate."

"What?"

"We are your test. The three of us had to be here but you're only fighting me. Tomura and Alice are here to make things difficult for you but I want you to myself. You think you can fight someone who's almost immortal?"

Izuku jumped down and landed on the ground. The rock and dirt collapsed under the weight.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need too. I'm playing the part of a villain so I'll act like one. So, if you wanna live and not end up like that Nomu, you better fight with everything you have because you gotta fight me for forty five minutes to ace this. So the more you hide the longer this is gonna take and Alice might get anxious and attack you."

_Oh no._

Izuku grinned and held up his arms towards the sky.

"Show me what kind of hero you plan on being. You want to change the world, show me how you plan to do it!"

Izuku made the first move and his fist connected with Shouto's face. He fell backwards with a shocked look on his face.

X

"What the fuck is going on?" Bakugou asked looking pissed, "Is this a joke?"

"No."

Sara walked up beside of him. Everyone was watching what was happening on the monitors.

"Izuku and Shigaraki gained their freedom to be in the open by performing a life risking task. Also they were also asked to test all of you this week but Shouto was supposed to be first because Izuku wanted to test his resolve."

Ochako looked worried, "Is it because he's sick?"

The woman nodded.

"That's exactly why."

"He's just letting him beat his ass. He's not even trying."

"He has up to two hours to try."

All Might walked in with a big smile.

"Do we all have to fight them?" Mineta asked.

"Yes. One on three. The three of them will be merciless and take you down if they feel you aren't even trying."

"He's a real villain though!" Sero said, "I wouldn't normally complain but he's killed people."

The rest of them started arguing.

"The situation is complicated," Aizawa said, "It's not something that you would want to hear. Just know that sometimes there's masters behind the scenes pulling the strings."

"Are you talking about All for One?" Ochako asked.

All Might gave a slight nod. That was exactly right.

X

X

Shouto laid on the ground covered in his own blood. Izuku wiped his hands on his pants looking upset and annoyed. This wasn't the fight he wanted or expected. It was just one giant beat down.

He stood over Shouto and crouched down. He grabbed the collar of his blue jacket and pulled him upward to face him.

"What are you doing?" Deku snapped.

"I'm not fighting you."

Izuku hung his head.

"I always wanted to test my skill against someone powerful. I wanted the disadvantage for once. Instead you won't graduate this way. How can you be with me if you give up?"

"You said yourself we couldn't be together."

"I did but that was then. I put myself on the line for the last month to heal All Might to clear us. I cleared Shigaraki."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't huh? Then why haven't any of the teachers come after you to rescue you?" Izuku asked, his eyes looking slightly pained, "Do you really think I'm evil after all like everyone else?"

"The world is cruel to you. I wouldn't blame you. You left me behind."

"I thought you would be happy to see me?"

"I thought I would be too."

Izuku let go of his collar and he smacked his head onto the ground. The ex villain walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the exam grounds. He felt defeated.

"Big Brother!" Alice cried running out from a different way looking for Deku.

Her eyes landed on Shouto and she rolled her eyes.

"Big Brother!"

She disappeared into the shadows. Shouto could hear her calling for Deku still but it was faint.

"So, this is how the great Shouto Todoroki takes his own life, hm?"

Shouto wiped his face feeling his fat lip. Tomura crouched down in front of the hero. Their eyes met and the ex villain looked evil as hell like they had done when they first ran into each other.

"You know... it really pisses me off I had to work so hard to get to Izuku after all these years. It really wasn't his fault."

Tomura placed a hand beside of Shouto and the ground started to crumble to dust.

"I didn't do anything," Shouto said looking annoyed, "You think your empty threats bother me?"

"I wanted nothing more than to be by his side but I had to wait _forever. _You have no idea what kind of pain that is. What kind of pain I had to endure to have the things I wanted which was just him. Sure, sure... You had the story of the abused child but you know what? So did I."

Shigaraki grabbed Shouto's throat. His handed had a black, half glove on it.

"You wanna hear something more painful than you training sessions?"

X

"_You told me he would be here today!" Tomura cried wiping his face._

"_I told you things happened."_

"_You've been telling me for the last three months I would have a friend."_

"_When I have the chance I'll get him. You must be patient."_

_ Another two years had passed. Tomura was already ten and he once again was promised his new best friend but All for One had failed him again. Every week was a constant fight of him begging to go to the park but All for One had refused every single time. It was getting to the point Tomura was decaying things throughout their home in anger._

"_YOU TOLD ME! I"M TIRED OF WAITING!" he bellowed. _

"_Fine!"_

_All for One grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward. _

"_You want him? Then you have to do something for me now."_

"_Whatever it is! I'll do it! I want Izuku! I just want to talk to him!"_

_All for One held out a picture._

"_Kill him."_

"_Who is that?"_

"_A man who betrayed me."_

_Tomura looked away._

"_I promised not to kill people. I don't want to hurt them like I did my family."_

"_I gave you your family and they're always with you now. If you want your friend," he said with a sickening grin on his face, "You'll kill him."_

"_Fine," Tomura spat._

_It wasn't fine. He felt sick to his stomach. All for One said he wouldn't have to do those kinds of things anymore._

"_Take me to him and then I can see Izuku, right?"_

"_Of course. He can come live with us."_

_ Tomura walked out the alley way covered in dust and tears. He had done it just like All for One wanted. He stepped out into the sunlight to see Izuku walking down the street with his blonde friend from the park. He couldn't mistaken the green hair for anyone else but him. He screamed his name but he was quickly pulled away from the sidewalk._

_All for One dragged him back into the shadows once again without fulfilling his promise._

_(Age eighteen, almost nineteen)_

_It had been three years since All for One had told him Izuku Midoriya had died in a car crash. Shigaraki didn't care for anything anymore. He did what was asked of him and sometimes he would throw tantrums like a spoiled child but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered._

_ He sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper when he saw the obituary for Inko Midoriya. His mind went blank as he read it. It said Izuku Midoriya was her last living relative. His heart pounded in his chest. Anger swelled up inside and so did grief. The pain of being heartbroken thinking the boy was dead._

_His cup turned to ash. Tomura crinkled the newspaper with four fingers trying to regain some composure but it was proving to be difficult. He got up and stormed his way through the hall to All for One's room. He kicked it open embedding the door knob into the wall. The door frame started to decay from his fist tightening around it._

"_What now."_

"_Izuku."_

"_You're on this again?"_

_Shigaraki held out the newspaper for the man to see._

"_You said he died."_

"_You need to forget about him already."_

"_YOU SAID HE DIED!" _

"_You really think someone who almost has the power of life would want someone who has the power of death?" All for One asked looking bored, "He would ruin you."_

"_You gave him the quirk!"_

"_So? He doesn't use it."_

_The newspaper laid on the desk in a pile of ash._

"_I rescued you. You belong to me."_

"_You made him just for me! That's what you said!"_

"_You're right and I can take him away too."_

"_I'll go after him myself."_

"_Oh really? You think he'd want to be around someone like you?"_

_X_

_X_

"I searched for him for months but I couldn't find him. He had disappeared. I was manipulated into horrible shit for the sake of one person I wanted. I have no problem beating you to pulp for the same reason."

Shouto scooted back and sat up.

"He asked you for a fight. He didn't go through and get his hero license just so you could tell him no."

"He got his license?" Shouto asked.

"Damn right he did. He's been practicing on All Might, Alice, Sara and I at the same time so he would be able to help you better. You're letting him down already and I can tell you right now, I don't like him being upset. Do you even really love him?"

Shouto placed his right hand on the ground and it started turning to ice. He didn't like having his feelings questioned.

"Well, what a surprise. You have forty minutes left. Since you spent about twenty of it getting your ass beat but it counts. Hurry the fuck up."

Shigaraki got up and left Shouto to himself. He was gone into the shadows as well. Shouto chased after him hoping Izuku was nearby. He had to make it to him. If Izuku made his dream come true then that meant he could walk with him...

_I can be with him. Finally... If it's for real... I can be with him._

"DEKU!"

Shouto came into a small clearing where he saw Izuku sitting on top of a building. The young man looked down to see his boyfriend standing there with a grin on his face. It brought back all the memories of the ex villain sitting on buildings giving him small waves and goofy smiles. It was heartwarming.

"My dad said you can stay with him and me if you had too!" Shouto called, "I don't have an apartment yet but if you're willing to wait we can go there today!"

Izuku grinned.

"Even Tomura, Alice and Sara can come! I promise you!"

Shouto touched the ground and held his hand upward. An ice slide appeared and Izuku jumped on sliding down.

"Here I come!" he yelled.

Shouto directed a shot of flames in his direction. Izuku came flying through with burnt pants but he kicked Shouto in the stomach. Shouto's feet sunk into the ground and skid backwards a few feet. Deku threw a punch then another and the hero did his best to dodge each one.

Izuku might've been a novice in fighting but he picked up quick. It twisted Shouto's gut every time Deku went through flames or broke free of ice. He didn't really want to hurt him but it seemed like his boyfriend was immune to the pain. It eased the twisted feeling he had, even just a little bit.

The ground buckled from a missed kick Izuku had tossed his boyfriend's way. Even with bones breaking and crushing the ground in several places, Deku had eased up on his attacks. He could see the dark circles under the dual user's eyes and he didn't want to accidentally slip up and hurt him badly.

A warning buzzer sounded through the air giving them the five minute warning. It was like Deku caught a second wind and started swinging faster. Shouto barely had time to get out of the way and move away.

_Gotta make it harder for him for a few minutes. I know he's tired but I want him to finish right._

"Someone got really serious suddenly," Shouto shouted.

He stumbled backwards quickly as the final buzzer rang and he shoved Shouto lightly onto the ground before jumping onto him.

Deku stared down at him while on his hands and knees making Shouto blush slightly.

"Congrats! You graduate!"

"I didn't win though."

Izuku smiled softly.

"You passed... barely but you passed."

"How? I didn't beat any of you."

"It was a test of endurance. You were never meant to win unless you planned on sucking out my blood or beheading me."

"Izuku!"

He looked up to see Ochako and Katsuki running through the gates. He stood up and helped his boyfriend up. She knocked the ex villain over making him laugh as he hit the ground.

"I can't believe you're a hero!"

"How did you know that?" Shouto asked, "You told them before me?"

"No. Everyone in the room watching can hear us."

"What?"

Shouto looked over at Tomura who was helping Alice down off some broken pipe.

"So everyone heard about him?"

Izuku nodded, "I knew at some point he would have to tell you so would understand him better. It was really hurtful hearing him tell it in front of All Might. He actually let him hug him. It was really sweet."

"I can't wait to fight next!"

Alice jumped into Katsuki's arms and gave him a big grin.

"Miss me Lord Loudmouth."

He dropped her onto the ground, "No!"

"Midoriya! How did he do?" All Might called.

"Toshi!"

Izuku ran up to him and high fived the hero.

"What are we grading on?Numbers or letters?"

"You can use letters."

Deku scratched his head for a second before turning around.

"Shouto Todoroki. You failed to control your emotions. Given the circumstances before hand, I can forgive a little but what if you had people to rescue? You cannot cave under the pressure in the middle of a battle. You didn't prove yourself until the end and even if you have a two hour limit, you took too long. You get a C."

Shouto blinked. Katsuki broke into a hysterical laugh.

"I would've given him a D," Tomura said looking unimpressed.

"He's getting that later," Alice whispered in Ochako's ear making her face light up bright red.

"I heard that!" Izuku screeched with his face turning Christmas red.

_**AmbertheCat: I snorted so loud and laughed LMAO I agree cliffhangers are bitches but good ones XD I try not to be mean lol I swear!**_

_**Nurhidayah Taib : Yes but it's about over now! Sorry if it slacked off some in between but gotta give the poor boys a break lol**_

_**HealSlut: LMFAO peppermint husband love it!**_

_**I had originally intended for Izuku and Tomura to show up at the actual graduation ceremony but then I changed my mind. What's better than your boyfriend helping you graduate even when he gave you a low ass grade lmao **_


	31. Sometime Later

_**AmbertheCat: I'm finishing it all up today! I love dirty jokes even if they are bad lol I'm glad you're going to reread it! I'm glad you liked the final exam!**_

Even with his hero license, Deku took extra hero courses in the evening to get more training. Despite pretty much knowing everything, he was still enthusiastic about the whole thing. He had no problem sitting at the kitchen table with Endeavor hearing him talk about his younger hero days and the things he did. Shouto still didn't want to be around him too much but he made an effort since he allowed his boyfriend and his companion stay without complaint.

At least him and Tomura had that in common. The ex villain stayed in Shouto's room playing video games. He really wished he could do the same honestly. Their relationship had improved greatly over the time they had stayed in his family home but things were still rocky. Shouto couldn't forgive him for certain things.

With a month after everyone graduating and Shouto was the only one with a low score, it was time for the blood transfusion Izuku had promised he might need. Deku wasn't going to tell he had never done anything so drastic before and certain death may lay in wait for him but chemo was helping only barely. Shouto's hair was coming out more and more leaving it to the point Deku just shaved his hair off for him.

They had decided the best place to go was UA. Recovery Girl could give Izuku a boost if he needed it and Izuku would finally get a tour of the school he had always dreamed of going too. After an hour and million questions, later they were in the nurse's office. The only two people in the room who wasn't nervous was Izuku and Tomura.

Izuku wore his carefree smile but inside... he was scared shitless and there was nothing to be nervous about. It was straight fear. This was one big job that was going to be done in the matter of an hour or two instead of days like All Might's. He blew off his mother's worries and warnings putting on a brave smile. Now it was just the four of them sitting in this room and the only one who could save him would be the old woman.

Maybe.

It would be unsure if her quirk would even work on him considering his quirk was on a different level than hers.

Shouto laid on the bed still as can be trying not to move. He was nervous. He had no idea if this would work and Izuku said it was strange short bursts of healing were only halting it from going any further. It was nerve racking because now he wanted to make it because he could have Izuku. They had the ability to finally be together like they both had wanted.

Deku hooked up the first bag on the IV stand. He placed the needle into Shouto's arm into the machine that would draw out his blood. The aim was to take one fourth before pushing his own blood in then take another one fourth.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Shouto asked.

Deku gave him a nod.

"I just hope it works or it might be a while until I can do anything for you."

_This may be the only chance too._

He turned on the machine and it started making a buzzing noise.

"I read your notebook."

Izuku looked up from his clipboard he was taking notes on.

"Oh. Did you like it?"

Shouto gave a small nod.

"Can you imagine if you just handed one to me that day in the tunnel so you wouldn't have me following you around anymore?"

He chuckled.

"I don't think that would've stopped you though. You would just ask more questions."

Shouto smiled.

"I suppose you're right. It wasn't like you walked around with one on you anyways."

Izuku gave him a guilty smile.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"I did it just in case someone found me and if anything had happened... I could've died at any time."

Shouto nodded. His gaze flickered to Tomura who was playing on his phone.

"I'm sorry those things happened to you."

Shigaraki looked up to see those mismatched eyes holding pity for him.

"It happened. I'm over it. I don't need your fucking pity so put away the puppy dog eyes."

Izuku gave Shouto a half smile.

"Thanks though."

"I was so popular and didn't even know it," Izuku joked.

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked looking confused.

"We were stalking him," Shigaraki answered.

"Oh."

Recovery Girl smiled at her book. She had decided to read until she as needed but she couldn't help but smile.

"I have a notebook on you too," Deku said smiling at Tomura.

He sat up a little straighter, "What?"

"I kept notes on you. I even doodled a few pictures."

The ex villain's face turned pink and he looked away.

"Anyone villain or hero has a notebook I've written. Honestly, I wouldn't mind hearing more about your friends from the League to complete their notebooks."

Izuku grinned hoping for a yes.

"I didn't give a shit about any of them so how would I know what they can do?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Hmph."

"I feel kind of tired now."

Deku looked back at his boyfriend.

"Sleepy or like you ran ten miles?"

Shouto blinked slowly, "I can't tell."

"Well, it looks like you're about to hit the first one fourth mark. Time for my blood. This may sting a little bit."

The needle Deku pulled out was a lot thicker than Shouto had expected making him nervous. His eyes showed his fear making Tomura snort. He shot the ex villain a dirty look. The hero looked away as his boyfriend worked on his other arm. It hurt more than just a sting, making him jump in the bed.

"Sorry."

Izuku flipped on everything and started the second half of the procedure. Shouto closed his eyes and listened to Deku's breathing beside of him. It was calming with him at the side of his bed. It was the best month he had in a while. The best month since Izuku returned to him.

"How are you feeling?" Izuku asked interrupting his sleepy thoughts.

"Tired... Can you lay with me?"

Deku chuckled and kissed his hand, "In a little while. When I'm too tired to keep going."

He was actually tired then but he was pushing himself. He hadn't thought it would hit him so hard but it did. Izuku felt his vision going blurry but it just wasn't constant yet. He hung his head a little bit and Shigaraki noticed this. He got up and placed a hand on his little brother's forehead.

"Your forehead feels hot."

"Really?"

Izuku rubbed his face. It was clammy and cold.

"You need to lay down."

He shook his head.

Shigaraki rolled his eyes and picked him up. He wasn't physically strong but carrying Izuku a few feet wouldn't be a big problem. Tomura got him up on the bed and rolled up his sleeve hastily. He found the bag Izuku had brought with him to feed him through IV when he needed.

"You have that young man?"

Shigaraki nodded and continued hooking Deku up. It was going to be a while.

X

X

Izuku remembered waking up and seeing Shouto laying beside of him in the bed. He looked around hazily trying to figure out what was going on. He looked over at the other bed which had Tomura laying in asleep. He was dressed in different clothes than what he remembered.

_How long was I out for? _

He pulled his arm some and saw the IV still hooked to him. Deku looked around the room trying to make some sense of what was going on. His eyes drifted back down to Shouto who looked a hell of a lot better than he had recently. He pushed back his hair with his hand.

_Oh._

His hand was weirdly pale like a ghost.

_I must've been really out of it._

"Un..."

Shouto's hand flew upward and grabbed his arm.

"No waking up yet. It's too early."

Izuku grinned and looked towards the window. The blinds were open enough for him to see it definitely was still early. The lamp in the corner was on so that was the reason he could see. He was so out of it thinking the sun was up.

"Darling..."

Shouto's eyes opened up.

"Darling, what day is it?"

"I dunno right now..."

"How many days have I been out?"

"Two I think... Maybe three. Let me go to the restroom and wake up some."

"Ok..."

After seven minutes, Shouto returned from the restroom. He looked more alert as he scratched his stomach. Izuku couldn't help but grin at the sight. He had been waking up beside of Shouto everyday for a month but he still couldn't help but smile seeing his sleepy boyfriend's face and the way he yawned.

"I learned why I get so tired."

Shouto rubbed his eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"When I heal someone. I know why exactly now. I got the ability to heal people at the cost of sacrificing my own life energy. The energy comes from my blood cells. The blood I give holds it's own energy but once it's spent, it starts siphoning off of my body next. The blood cells begin to die causing me to get tired.

"Because when I'm hurt it can replace the blood spent healing me, rapidly. When healing someone, my body has already replaced the blood I gave off but it cannot replace the energy spent on someone which why I eat so much to build it back up. I'm guessing that's why I probably look like a ghost or a zombie right now."

Shouto nodded, "You look kind of bad but you do look a lot better than before."

"Thanks!"

Izuku looked over at Tomura.

"Is he ok?" he asked softly.

"He's pretty good at keeping a straight face but you could tell he was worried. He reminds me a little bit of Bakugou."

Deku snorted.

"I could see how you would think that but don't let him hear you."

"Well, get back to sleep."

"I have to pee," Izuku whined, "I feel like I haven't walked in days!"

"I suppose you can take that bed pad from under you."

The color crept up in his face.

"Wh-what?"

"You were out so long so Tomura and I took turns changing the bed pads."

"Oh my god!" he screeched, "Why?!"

Tomura jumped up in bed.

"What?! Is it Dabi?! Did that fucker figure out where we are?!"

He looked around wildly but all he saw was the bright red on Izuku's face.

"Are you sick? Did your fever come back?!"

"I peed in front of you?!"

Tomura's lips curled upward in a taunting smile.

"Maybe."

Izuku threw the blanket of his head and let out another embarrassed wail. Shouto looked back at the ex villain with his own cocky grin. Poor Deku hadn't changed one bit.

X

X

Thanks to Izuku's quirk, Shouto ended up cancer free after a whole month of continued therapy. His hair even managed to back faster and a little longer than he had intended to let it go but Deku had refused to cut it for him claiming it looked cute on him. Shouto wasn't one to deny his boyfriend the thing he liked so it let it go.

Today, Bakugou was too busy working to go along with them.

"It's so cute!" Izuku cried running through the apartment.

Shouto and Ochako exchanged smiles.

"It's got a small extra room! Is Sero and Tsuyu sure they're ok with it?"

"Yea, Sero is really into having three guys in the apartment since two of them are a couple," he said giving Izuku a grin.

"I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you bought your mom a whole house with three acres of land."

"You did the same for your parents," Izuku said with pink cheeks.

She grinned, "I'm glad I got to give them everything they always wanted! They are going to Hawaii in a few weeks!"

"I get to be in the back away from your room? Thank god because I'm tired of hearing you two at night fucking," Tomura said coming through the door, scratching his head.

Ochako covered her mouth and giggled. Bakugou had a potty mouth but Tomura was worse. He had no problem speaking his mind even if it extremely embarrassing. She got one hell of a kick out of it though. She liked his bluntness. She even took to Alice being like a little sister and they were have make up contests against each other using Deku and Tomura as dolls.

"Well, we are busy the next few days," Izuku said looking slightly disappointed, "I guess we move in then?"

"I'm moving right away," Tomura said, "At least I can have peace and quiet instead of hearing Endeavor talking and you two sucking face."

"I can help you if you want! I can make everything light as possible and it wouldn't take long."

Tomura looked away and nodded. Shouto and Izuku exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Ochako smiled talking Tomura's ear off and he listened to her with some interest. More interest than when he had to listen to Shouto talk anyways.

X

X

The two days flew by from work leaving Shouto more exhausted that usual. Even with himself feeling ten times better, he was worn out and he could not figure out how his boyfriend managed to stay giddy all the time but it was his all time dream to be a hero. After that long day, Izuku dragged him to their shared apartment with their friends to check on Tomura.

Izuku was literally the man's mother sometimes. Any free time he had, he was asking if he needed anything or if he was ok. Shouto didn't want to say it but he felt jealous though but the interaction between Deku and Shigaraki was strictly platonic. They bickered like brothers and best friends.

He was still jealous though.

The two of them saw the room was closed making them glance at each other. Tomura _always _left the door open unless he was changing or using the restroom. Just as they stood at the doorway to knock, it flew open revealing Alice with a shimmery face mask on. Behind her was Ochako sitting in Tomura's lap while they played video games with they same mask on.

"Um... What the hell?" Shouto asked looking baffled.

Both adults froze before looking at them. It was hard to tell if they were blushing behind the mask.

"Someone has gotten close," Izuku said with a cheerful grin.

Part of Shouto was a little glad.

"They aren't dating," Alice said rolling her eyes.

Both young men looked surprised. Ochako gave them an awkward wave but made no attempt to remove herself from Tomura's lap. The two of them went to step in but Alice put her hands on their chest.

"If you come in, you must do beauty time. Selfies will be taken as well."

Tomura gave them the finger as Shouto rolled his eyes. He knew why Tomura had to do it and it was thanks to his quirk but damnit, he didn't want that shit on his face.

He caved anyways.

Tomura and Ochako got the pleasure of pinning up Izuku's hair with little cute clippies and smearing the mask all over his face. Alice was slightly more sinister as she braided his hair framing his face before clipping it outward off his face. The three of them fell into a laughing fit. Shouto was unamused.

At some point, Tsuyu decided to join them and even with his space being severely invaded, Tomura didn't mind. Shouto got his justice and did Tsuyu's face mask but only because he asked first. Sero came last and took a picture of all of them before joining them too. That narrow bedroom was filled now with seven people.

Shouto was in Izuku's lap, Alice shared Tomura's lap with Ochako. Sero and Tsuyu sat on the twin bed while all them took turns playing against each other. Once it got time to wash their faces off, it was quite hilarious. Tomura bitched about how the two girls caked so much on his face it was like peeling tape off his face.

Deku walked outside onto the large private balcony that the apartment had to get a small moment to himself. He could still the laughter going on in the inside. Shouto went and joined him shortly after. They didn't really have much to say to each other at that moment. Shouto took his hand planting kisses on his hand and up his exposed arm.

"Someone's loving today."

The hero smiled.

"Watching you work today and yesterday made me miss you. I'm almost afraid you'll leave again."

Izuku's smiled faded slowly.

"You know... I could've ended up a lot differently. We both could have."

He nodded.

"I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad I held on."

He nodded as Shouto put an arm around his shoulders.

"I promised Mom I would stay... for you guys and her."

"Were you going to leave somewhere?"

Izuku shifted uncomfortably.

"I was done Shouto... I didn't want to live and even those two months without you... I just was ready to end it all. Even with them by my side, the pain was too much. Breaking bones and losing limbs is like a paper cut for me but because I'm so vulnerable..."

The hero pulled away.

"If you wanted to do it go ahead."

He looked shocked.

"I won't beg you to do something you don't want too. I think that's the reason why I didn't fight you back on breaking up with me. I forced myself to find out about you, making you expose yourself. I made you help Ochako. I made you pick and chose how to do things. I made you go to UA and even kind of pressured you into sex.

"I used the fact your existence was lingering barely and used it to my advantage. I wasn't the greatest boyfriend. I was just high off the great feeling you gave me. The way you smiled at me, the way you called me pet names and the way you made me feel like I was all you ever needed. If you feel like you can't go on... I won't be selfish."

Izuku took Shouto's face into his hands.

"I never ever thought you were selfish. I love you just the way you are. Even if I chose to live because I didn't want you to be sad, I'll do it. It may take a few years to undo the damage to myself but I can do it with you by my side. I told you already I had a reason to live now even with the lingering doubt."

Shouto smiled and placed his forehead against Izuku.

"At least... we can change the world together now. You're climbing the ranks to number four already."

"I don't care as long as I'm your number one."

Shouto snorted, rolled his eyes before he started laughing. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Deku."

"I love you too darling."

"Get back in here!" Alice said scaring them both.

Shouto rolled his eyes.

"Get ready for it... If you're planning to stay with me."

The dual user grinned, "Oh, I'll be staying forever."

Izuku took his hand and took him back inside to their tiny group of friends.

-The End-

_**So, this was the happy ending I promised! I hope it was good enough for you guys : ) I'll upload the bonus chapter shortly! **_


	32. Bonus Chapter

_** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oops- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Hey-

Shouto shoved Izuku onto the couch.

"I've been waiting for two weeks. We haven't been alone in _two _weeks. I need you now."

Izuku rolled his eyes but he had a devious smirk on his face.

"What if someone comes home?" he asked.

"Sero and Tsuyu have work. I sent Tomura to out to eat and he's doing the grocery shopping."

"How did you manage that?" Izuku asked looking shocked.

Tomura was not a people person.

"I told him that I was going have you and I was going to make you scream my name until you couldn't talk anymore and I had no intentions of being discreet. So he took the money and left without another word."

"I can't believe you said that!"

Shouto grinned, "You better believe it. I've been waiting for this. I normally would worry about your needs but this time I will be selfish and do as I want."

Izuku swallowed hard. His dick was already straining against his pants.

"I'm ready for you."

The dual user grinned and started stripping Izuku completely naked. He laid on the couch as Shouto laid down his boyfriend's shirt to catch whatever mess he made.

"You are so sexy, I can't believe you're mine sometimes."

Shouto pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side then kicked off his shoes. His took off his pants then his boxers, his erection springing free. He was so hard it literally ached. He licked his lips staring at Izuku with hungry eyes. His boyfriend squeaked at Shouto pounced on him.

The dual user pushed him up on the couch some and flipped him over. Izuku whined as his hard dick rubbed against the couch cushion but he kept himself together. He didn't want to be needy when Shouto apparently needed it more. He grabbed Izuku's hips, pulling his ass against his crotch.

He moaned from the hotness before Shouto licked his two fingers then sliding them inside. He jumped from the sudden, rough intrusion. Shouto was normally the sweet gentle lover but once in a while it was like he lost all self control and it was absolutely amazing.

"Damn you are so hot. I love the noises you make," he whispered.

"I'll make more if you want," Izuku managed to get out.

"Oh you will and I'll make sure I have to carry you to the shower afterwards."

Izuku swallowed hard and nodded. The look in those mismatched eyes meant he was serious.

He removed his fingers and pushed himself in with ease. Shouto snapped his hips forward with such force Izuku yelped. He looked back letting the dual user see the redness on his cheeks and the heated look in his eyes. Shouto grabbed his hips harder than he should have and began pounding mercilessly into Izuku.

Izuku tried covering his mouth to muffle his cries but it was no use. He almost afraid someone would call the cops on them thinking someone was being hurt in their apartment. Shouto was beginning to feel the building up of his own orgasm, ready to break free and fill his boyfriend's bottom.

Neither one of them heard the front door open.

"Oh my god!"

Shouto turned around to see Sara standing there with her eyes covered, while his dick was buried in her son's ass. Alice came in next and her face turned bright red before she started laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh my god!" Sara cried, "Lock the door!"

"Why!" Izuku cried hiding his face in shame in the couch cushion.

"Oh, hey," Shouto said trying to keep a straight face.

"We'll come back later! Oh my god!"

Alice was on the floor in tears. She was ready to pee herself she was laughing so hard. Sara shielded her face and grabbed Alice's arm dragging her out of the house. The door slammed shut leaving them silent on the couch. After the shock left, Shouto started moving again.

"What are you doing?!" Izuku said pulling away from him.

"What do you mean? I want to finish."

"Mom just walked in here and Alice... Oh my god they saw everything!" he cried.

Shouto had seen his boyfriend's face red hundreds of times but it looked like Izuku might actually pass out from the embarrassment.

"I'm still hard..." Shouto sighed watching as Izuku ran to their room.

He gathered up his stuff and followed him. Izuku was bent over trying to his boxers back on but Shouto came up behind him.

"I promise to never do it in the living room again."

Izuku turned around seeing his boyfriend still hard but Shouto's face was filled with a little shame.

"Ok fine. We can finish."

A grin reappeared on Shouto's face as he picked his boyfriend up and threw him playfully on the bed to have his way with him.

They would deal with the embarrassment later. Or maybe in a few days.

_**I actually had something similar happen to me so I thought it would be funny to do and it was an idea given to me by raimundo gardell. **_

_** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -My Stalker- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

I had been doing my best to keep my identity hidden from the world. I just wanted the name Izuku Midoriya to die and never be brought back up again. That's why I took on my old nickname from Kacchan: Deku. I had only helped about two hundred people so far but all of them were kind and it made doing this a lot easier.

The woman Sara... She reminded me of my mom who had passed away almost a year earlier. She lets me call her Mom and I really love Alice.

Lately, I have been having a big problem... Someone has been following me.

I already knew who he was. I watched him during the sports festival at UA. His name is Shouto Todoroki, son of the hero called Endeavor. I could go on forever about the both of them. Shouto was a rookie but he was splendid and he was absolutely amazing! I loved watching him fight!

Now... he was kind of creepy.

I've been trying to get out more because every time I help someone it burns up my energy. I have to constantly eat. I just want out of my basement. Instead... I keep seeing this guy watching me. I was beginning to think he knew where I lived. I even installed cameras but he never passed my house.

He was so weird.

I don't think he realizes I know he's watching me. I hate wearing a wig and using contacts but it was the best and safest thing for me. Apparently I should use it all the time so I could eat without being stared at. It was to the point I couldn't ask Mom or Alice for lunch or a day on the town.

Didn't this kid have school or something?

X

I was busy sitting on top of a building watching with my binoculars watching the fight below me go on. I spotted Kacchan. It had been years since I had even spoke to him but he was truly amazing. It's a shame I didn't have a more offensive quirk. It was still taking time to build some muscle but it was a work in progress.

I was jotting down notes and when I heard shouting. I look down to see Shouto staring up at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. I don't think he saw it. I gather my stuff and leave.

X

X

It's been a couple years and Shouto would still follow me. I noticed when I dressed like a girl he had no idea it was me. That was hilarious and slightly annoying. Alice was pretty good as doing makeup and painting my nails. I've allowed her to pick out my outfits on more than one occasion. I had to admit I looked pretty.

This time around I decided on the skater boy outfit. The clothes were baggy and uncomfortable in my opinion but I mostly dressed nice. I had to dress nice instead of looking like a kid because I felt like no one would trust me and Sara had suggested I do so. She was very right though, just like a mom should be.

I was walking down the street and I saw that red and white hair. A smile spread across my face for once when I saw him. Usually he always spotted me but I hid my freckles this time around. I watched him go across the street so I leaned against the wall to watch him. I had a slight thrill watching him.

I watched as he stopped and looked around like he felt someone watching him. He turned my way and his eyes met mine. I gave him a cocky grin and gave a wave like a smart ass. He looked slightly baffled and it was very funny.

He was still annoying though. At least I wouldn't ever have to talk to him as long as I kept my distance.

_** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The Face Mask- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"You want me to wear what now?"

Sara held out the bottle.

"It moisturizes your skin. Your face looks kind of dry and Izuku mentioned you have some weird backlash from your quirk? He's trying to help you but not taking care of yourself is going to make it harder for him."

Alice smiled.

"Alice can help you with it if you want. I have a few things to do. See you guys later."

The look on Shigaraki's face could almost kill a person. The younger girl took the bottle out of his hand before he decided to decay into dust.

"Let me help you out. I did this a few times at a couple sleepovers. I can help you."

"I am not putting that shit on my face."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I have no problem doing it with you."

Tomura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She couldn't help but grin at how childish he was acting.

"Let me get a few clips or bobby pins."

Alice ran to her room and returned to Shigaraki looking at the back of the bottle.

"Come here."

She clipped his hair back and he just glared angrily at her the whole time. It made her grin because she just loved his attitude. Once she had his hair pulled back off his face, she leaned back to look at him. She blinked looking surprised.

"What?"

"You're really cute."

His cheeks colored quickly and he looked away.

"No reason to be shy. I guarantee once you start using this and Big Brother works his magic, you'll be hot as hell and you'll get a girlfriend in no time!"

"Oh yea because a woman can't resist a guy who can destroy things."

Alice smiled and squirted some of the mask onto her fingers. She reached out to smear it on his face but he jerked backward.

"What if people make fun of me? I'm not wearing that shit."

"Izuku won't care."

Shigaraki didn't budge.

"I'll make you a deal. Anyone you don't feel comfortable with being around you if you have the mask on, they'll be forced to wear one too."

"You couldn't get grown men to do that."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can and I will."

She held out her hand. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's a deal. If anyone refuses, you won't have to use it anymore."

Tomura held a finger against his palm and shook her hand.

"Alright, let's do this!"

After that, he was stuck being her model. After all, what were big brothers for?

_**I felt like they needed a little backstory on why he wore the face mask to begin with. It seems pretty popular that Shigaraki looks a lot older because his decay quirk has an effect on his skin.**_

_** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The First Uno Game- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Just you wait! I'll kick your fucking ass!" Bakugou yelled, becoming heated.

"It's just Uno bro," Kirishima said from the couch.

"I don't care! I'll wipe the floor with you!" he shouted pointing at Shouto.

Ochako sighed heavily as she shook her head. She was so glad they didn't play the last few years otherwise they'd have to hear him scream constantly, especially if he lost. He'd want rematch after rematch if he ended up losing and everyone knew that. Shouto hadn't really played the game so he was kind of expecting to lose... at first.

"It's a card game," Ochako said, "No reason to be so intense."

She handed out the cards. Shouto picked up his quietly and looked through them.

"You sure you don't want any instructions?" she asked.

"I can learn by playing and watching. It shouldn't be too hard," Shouto said with a smile.

"Fucking loser."

Shouto stared at him.

_As friendship goes, I don't mind but since he's already decided he's going to win, I'm going to mop the floor with him._

A twisted grin appeared on Shouto's face.

"Wow, that is creepy," Katsuki said staring at him, "What the fuck is that kind of smile for?"

"I'm going to win."

"You don't even know to fucking play!"

"Doesn't matter."

Ochako rubbed her temples. This was the worst mistake of her life and that's because she almost died once.

_I almost regret this decision. No wonder no one else would play with us, _she thought to herself.

They started playing. Once in a while Shouto would ask some questions and Ochako would answer him.

"If you don't have the same color, you can use a card with the same number but different color. Same goes for skips and reverses."

"Oh ok."

"How many times does she need to explain that to you?" Katsuki snapped.

Shouto stared him in the eye and laid down a draw four card on him. Fury overcame Bakugou's features.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Green," Shouto said, "It's a new favorite color of mine."

Ochako busted up laughing seeing the serious look on the dual user's face. The angry blonde slapped down a green card shaking the table.

"Your turn!" he snapped staring at her.

Apparently he had no more green cards and soon he had twelve cards in his hands. Shouto was down to five and Ochako had three left. The game was so intense, Sero, Kirishima, Iida, Mineta and Jiro grabbed a chair to just watch. Ochako had the most evil grin on her face and Katsuki was seething with anger.

"Your turn, Shouto," she said with a smile.

Shouto stared his blonde in the face as he placed down a skip card. Those angry red eyes twitched but he stayed quiet. Ochako wanted to laugh so bad. Who knew card games could be so intense?

"Your turn again!"

Shouto laid down another skip card.

"Uno!" Ochako cried.

Katsuki glared at her.

"Your turn Icyhot."

A weird smile graced Shouto's lips and he laid down another draw four card. Katsuki Bakugou jumped up throwing his cards at them. Everyone evacuated the table except Ochako and Shouto. Neither one wanted to miss his epic meltdown. He flipped the table over narrowly missing their feet and splitting it in two.

Uno cards were all of the floor with splinters and a broken table. Katsuki left the kitchen screaming incoherent things.

"I think you won since you yelled Uno."

Ochako snickered, "No, I think we both won."

Bakugou ended up doing extra chores since Aizawa had to buy a new table. It would be a while before they would play again but it sure as hell was worth the wait.

_**Requested by AmbertheCat I hope you like it! This came from a part of my life too. My hubby and I played our first game of Uno against my eight year old daughter. God she was vicious and mean. She kept slapping draw fours and twos on me like her life depended on it. I have never cussed so much in my life. I did want to throw the cards I was that pissed. **_

_**First and last time I played with her lol**_

_**I do want to say a special thanks to raimundo gardell for the extra help! I couldn't have done it without you!**_

_**Right now I'm trying to come up with a plot for Shouto x Izuku x Katsuki story. I have some pieces figured out just have to know how to go about it. I am currently writing Shigaraki x Izuku and I'm almost done with that one too. Lol**_

_**Thank you everyone for staying on this fun ride! Have a great week and see you in my next story!**_


End file.
